Murders On Fremont
by callih
Summary: dead hookers, a seductive federal agent, vampires..just another day for Captain Jim Brass?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE (She Grows On A Person..Sorta Like Fungus)

Jim Brass walked the familiar steps of the Station House, his mind on the information he had jotted in his notebook earlier tonight.

He dodged a few passers-by, scribbling mental reminders along the sides of the margins.

The electronic eye swished the doors open a few steps before he entered the building, the din of noise grabbing his attention.

He scowled, taking in the scene.

People filled the lobby area, spilling over into adjacent rooms and corridors. He had stopped, attempting to push through the sea of humanity as he made his way to his office. It wasn't going to happen for a while, he sensed, having come up against a burly gentleman, who blocked his path.

"I ain't never comin back to this damned place!" The man was say..rather loudly. "A person can't even have a few drinks with a few friends without you cops bustin in and ruinin the party!"

Brass exchanged beleaguered looks with two of his fellow 'cops'. A few drinks? This guy smelled like a distillery. Brass' eyes were watering from the fumes.

"You're not in Kansas anymore, Toto." A sympathetic voice commiserated from off to his left. Jim searched the crowd, seeking the source, finding it in a pair of slightly amused, slightly..interested eyes.

Green eyes..lovely eyes..that set well in a pretty face..albeit, a heavily made-up one. Too heavily made up. The woman did not need the 'assistance' from all the blush and eyeliner in the man's opinion.

"At least, I haven't been bored." She brightened somewhat, as he had walked toward her, having nothing better to do until someone cleared a path for him. "Now.." She motioned for him to 'look'.. "That guy over there..the one with the loud tie? The neon green one?" She insisted on catching Brass up on the situation at hand. "He swears on the Holy Bible that he does not know that girl..Anne Marie? She's the one with the white teddy and pig tails? That's her 'specialty'.." She munched from her bag of pretzels, offering him one, which he refused politely. "Innocent school girl slash naughty but willing vixen."

She stopped for breath and to size him up. "What's YOUR preference, hot stuff? I am more than curious."

Before Jim could reply, Tom Harligan shoved through the crowd, catching the older man's attention. "Hey, Captain.."

"Captain." The woman repeated Brass' title, clearly impressed with his rank. "Ohhh."

"Where you want the 'eye witness'?" Tom had 'quoted' with his fingers, a sure sign to Brass that the person in question was not going to offer much in the way of assistance to anything 'seen'.

"Did you get anything out of him?" Jim ignored the woman, focusing his attention where it needed to be.

"Useful? Well..if we're after Batman? This guy can help. He saw a 'shadowy figure'.." Again the young man 'quoted' with his fingers. "Walking on the roof tops of a couple buildings over on Fremont."

"Was he dressed like a bat?" Brass played along, feeling the weight of the woman's stare, who blatantly listened in on the conversation.

"No, but he had a cape." Tom nodded knowingly, then seemed confused. "You talkin about the 'perp' or the 'eye witness'?"

The Captain sighed mentally. "Never mind..Room 2..you guys soften him up for me. Who are all these people?" He voiced his curiosity finally, motioning around them.

"There's a convention over at the New York, New York.. Things got a little out of hand." Tom supplied the information needed.

"This is Homicide..just how 'out of hand' did things get?" Brass was understandably concerned.

"We are remodeling, Captain..the main areas? We are getting the 'over-flow'..and don't think you won't hear about it from Sergeant Weyman." Tom could see the humor of it all, apparently.

Brass glanced behind him..the green eyes still observed him quietly. "...And..the hooker?"

She made an endearing face. "That's 'lady of the evening' to you, cute guy." She reprimanded scoldingly.

She had also 'quoted' with her fingers, just as Tom Harligan had done earlier to emphasize her point.

"Grissom wanted her brought in for questioning..he's on his way." Harligan dismissed the woman. "Don't kill the messenger, Captain."

Carlos Rivera arrived on the scene, having executed a rather descriptive gesture to an annoyed man who had been shoved aside that the detective could reach his destination. "We got all the particulars, Captain.. on the DB. Over off the 'business' district. CSI guys are on it." he handed the folder over to Brass' capable hands.

"What about your case, Captain?" Tom Harligan liked to keep abreast of the latest news. "Inquiring minds want to know."

"Domestic..apparently, the wife had had it 'up to here'" Jim Brass 'quoted' with his fingers..it seemed to be a trend tonight, after all. "With hubby and decided to cut his 'extra-curricular activities out..literally."

"Ohhhh." Tom winced with empathy.

"We have her in custody..he didn't survive the 'cut'." Brass made a long story short.

"We can top you." Carlos seemed proud of the fact. "We got a vampire."

"Thought you said it was 'Batman'." Jim was certain that's what they had said.

"Well, ours seems to be a hooker.." Carlos began the tale only to be interrupted.

"'Lady of the Evening." The woman firmly insisted from behind them.

All three males spared her a glance, summarily dismissing her in the next instance. "Female..caucasian, twenty-three..one..." Carlos consulted his note pad. "Margorie Ann Ames, formerly of Sheridon, North Carolina. Grissom had her identity before our coffee got cold. Guess he will want to fill you in on the gory details."

"Two puncture wounds to the jugular..body drained dry." Tom beat Grissom to the punch.

"Just like that Night Stalker episode where Kolchak chases the vampire through Vegas..remember?" 'Green Eyes' piped up excitedly. "That one put this city on the map, let me tell ya."

"Two things...one, that was a tv show..and 'b'? Ain't no such thing as 'vampires'." Harligan disdained not only the interruption but the concept.

"You're the one said it was a vampire." She reminded unnecessarily.

"Yeah, well..who asked you." Brass admired the younger man's witty repartee, narrowing his eyes at the exchange.

"Don't see you solving the case, Geek Boy." She did not seem as impressed with Harligan's abilities as his Captain had.

"It just happened and what would you know about it anyway..street walker woman."

"Hey." Brass felt the need for civility if nothing else, chastising the man with his tone and look.

"'Lady of the freakin evening'" she snapped. "I know this makes three, asshole." She had felt the need to chastise a little herself, apparently.

"..What?" Jim Brass' interest was caught and complete. "What did you say?"

"Nothing." She muttered dejectedly. "I ain't sayin nothin..I want a mouthpiece, Copper."

"And I want people to stop quoting 1940's movie dialog." Brass mentioned in passing. "Where were we?" He moved the conversation away from prying ears, smiling insincerely to the woman as he took his men to safer arenas. "Clear a path." he instructed his 'men'.

Carlos was a large man..and what Tom Harligan lacked in size, he made up for in 'attitude'. Jim stopped at the coffee machine, fishing for change in his pocket. "Check for similar deaths, all county..no..broaden the parameters. Anything 'hinky'..young women, same age bracket. See what we've missed."

"She said there was three." Carlos had picked up on the information as well. "The 'street' knows shit long before we get a whiff."

Brass punched his selection. "I want it checked out."

"On it, boss." Harligan left, heading for his desk and a phone.

"No Dbs yet." Carlos pointed out the obvious. "Someone dumped them and we are, as always, playing catch up."

"Hey, you wanted to 'Protect and Serve'." Brass shrugged. "Want some?"

"I'm trying to cut back." Carlos looked morose over the decision. "Ah, what the hell..yeah. Black..two sugars."

Brass dug for more change.

"What should I do with the hooker?" The man wanted to know. "Let her cool her six inch stilettoes for a few more hours?"

Brass grinned at the man's words. "I'll interview her."

"You get all the dirty jobs, Captain..why is that?"

Brass handed over the coffee. "Privileges of rank..sergeant...since the rooms seem to be 'booked'..I'll see her in my office."

"I don't have an office..I don't even have a cubicle."

"My heart bleeds." Brass was always there for his men.

He sauntered down the corridor, nodding his acknowledgment to a few acquaintances, his mind on the night ahead. At least it would not be dull. He liked activity.

It took only minutes before Rivera stuck his head in the opened door of the office, having tapped on the glass to get Brass' attention.

"Here you go, Captain." The man ushered in the woman with all due pomp and ceremony. "Ms. Cherry B. Good."

"The 'e' isn't silent." She corrected the over-sight instantly.

"Excuse me?" Brass queried.

"It's pronounced Goode..the 'e' isn't silent." She smiled pleasantly at both men.

"Have a seat, Ms..Goode." Jim indicated the one in front of his desk. He threw Rivera a 'gonna be one of those nights' looks. The man grinned in response, taking his leave.

The woman sat, folding her hands primly into her lap.

Brass flicked her apparel absently. The ridiculously short mini-skirt, an electric blue metallic top cropped to show off, not only her ample assets but a dangling diamond belly ring. "You are all shiny." He mentioned as way of an ice-breaker. "And..you have a run in your nylons."

She glanced at the large hole someone had deliberately torn in the black stockings. "It's a fashion statement." She explained.

"Yeah? What's it say?" Brass was curious. "I can't afford a good pair of nylons?"

She smiled patiently at him. "It's all Freudian you see. It implies..I have holes in my armor if you're man enough to..." She leaned provocatively forward, placing her arms along his desk top, showing her cleavage for inspection. "Push your way through."

"Oh, is that it." He nodded amicably. "So..Ms....Goode. How are you connected with our unfortunate murder victim exactly?"

"Angel Faye." She sighed heavily, sitting back, the game at an end for the time being. "We work the same corner..well, opposite ends, of course. She was very territorial, you know?" She wrinkled her cute little nose at him.

"Yeah..I know." Brass wrinkled his nose right back, assuring her, he did, indeed.. 'know' the way of things in her world. "Did you work the corner tonight?"

"A girl has to make a living."

"Did you have an opportunity to speak with Ms. Faye at all?"

"She was..busy. But, I kinda saw the guy..the one that she left with..before..well, you know. I got an 'impression'."

"You 'kinda' saw him..what's that mean?"

"Tall..six two..dark clothing, good fit. Expensive shoes, gold flashed on his hand when he touched her face." she seemed to be recalling. "Maybe a wedding band." She shrugged. "They were out of the street light but I got an impression of dark hair. He wore a hat. Fedora style. Stylish jacket cut three quarter's length..soft fabric on that..not leather. Immaculately creased slacks..also dark."

Brass was impressed. "An 'impression' you say."

"Like I said..no real light. They went into the alley together..I didn't hear a car engine."

"And that was the last time you saw her."

"I saw her dead."

"..You weren't close, I take it..from your rather detached demeanor, I mean." The man smiled to lessen the statement.

"Contrary to the movies..we aren't a close knit, sharing type of community."

"You said..to Detective Harligan.. 'I know this makes three.'" he reminded. "What does that mean?"

"Just what it implies. There have been three of us come up dead, just like Angel Faye..in less than two weeks."

"Can you elaborate?"

"I'm not supposed to say anything." She grimaced endearingly.

Rivera reappeared at the door, an unhappy look on his face. "Captain? Thought you might want to see this." He handed the paper over, casting the woman a nondescript glare as he passed, and another when he left. .

Jim perused the report patiently. "..It says here..Ms. Goode.." He lifted unamused eyes. "That you are Haley 'Sunshine' Meadows and that you work for..the Federal Bureau of Investigation."

"My mom was a hippie." She nodded happily. "I hate that name."

"You didn't feel the need to confide in me? I'm hurt."

"I like talking to you. If you had all the answers, what would you need me for?" She asked honestly. "I would never intentionally hurt you..unless you're into that sort of thing, of course."

Brass smiled politely. "What are you working on?"

"Ohh, you'd have to torture me for that answer." Her eyes sparked mischievously. "Or..at least spank me real hard."

He remained ..unmoved.

"It's a need to know basis?" She tried again.

"I need to know." His tone said..immediately.

"Now, you're getting cranky." She pouted. "If it's any consolation, my boss will be here any minute, hauling through that door all huffing and puffing and blustery. You two will get along famously! He can tell you anything you want to know! And I won't get into trouble."

She arose gracefully, coming around the desk, parking her ass on the edge. "You know..you're really ...really..a very 'hot' man! Has anyone told you that today?"

"The sergeant at the front desk."

"I saw you first..he'll have to take a number." She scolded superficially, once again leaning provocatively, one hand on the back of his chair, one on the arm. "Is there anything else you need though? Anything you..want?"

He lifted his eyes from the plumb, inviting sight of her cleavage spilling out over the lace of a pink bra. "Very nice." He kept his smile polite. "But..no, thank you."

"Oh, these old things?" She dismissed modestly. "I've had them for years. Now..don't be hasty with your answer. All work and no play makes one a very cranky individual."

"Get your ass off his desk!"

Brass jerked his head to the new arrival, the masculine voice like a splash of cold water after such a 'warm' moment.

The girl released a disgruntled breath, rolling her eyes expressively but..she stood, facing the new arrival with ill-concealed frustration. "Your timing sucks!"

"I'm sorry..eh.." The man looked at the name plate on the desk. "Captain Brass..is it?" He was older than Brass, grey hair styled without seeming to be so. Well dressed without the flash and a ready smile that reached the warmth of his steel grey eyes. He offered his hand which Brass took after arising from his seated position. "She's not really promiscuous..she just likes to play the part."

"I am too!" The girl barked. Then softened for Brass. "And I'm really..really good at it." She pursed her lips sensually for effect.

"I'm going to be speaking 'adult' for the next few minutes..go amuse yourself elsewhere. You're beginning to irritate me." The man was clearly the woman's supervisor.

"When do I not.." She wiggled her fingers, palm out. "Do I look like I have a secret hiding place in this outfit? I need chocolate!"

The man sighed heavily, fishing for change which he handed over reluctantly.

"Hello...a coke too??? You cheap ass bastard."

The money was forthcoming. "Go play in the streets..I don't mean that literally. Just the 'traffic' areas..although, I see you're dressed for the role."

She swept Jim Brass' form intimately. "Will you miss me?"

"I won't..you know why?" The man answered for Jim. "I'm a real good shot."

"I never liked you." She snapped to the man, cutting her eyes to Brass again. She sighed forlornly, taking her leave.

She swished out of the room humming 'Strangers In The Night'.

"She really is a good agent..given what's out there today."

Brass turned his attention to the other occupant of the room.

"Vincent Duvalier..FBI." The introductions began. "I hear we have crossed collective paths..how can I help?"


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO (IT'S THE CAPE....)

Special Agent Haley Sunshine Meadows was doing her duty. She walked the small area afforded her, the stylish heels she sported hurting her feet, her body chilled slightly from the night wind as the clothes she wore were not exactly designed for warmth.

She glanced at the full moon overlooking the Fremont Section of town. It was beautiful in a spooky sort of way. Taking into account everything that was going down these days.

It was a perfect night..in a literary sense..for a murder.

Haley suppressed a shiver, determinedly focusing on the people on the street..few though they were. Not many were courageous enough to venture out. She resisted the urge to tug her skirt down as it continuously snugged to the shape of her ass cheeks.

Part of her job was to sell merchandise and that just happened to be her body in this instance so, she ignored the irritation thinking to herself that she would never wear another thong as long as she lived.

A silver Lexus pulled up to the curb alongside her 'spot'. She sighed loudly, stepping to the car as it stopped completely.

"Move along, hot shot..you couldn't afford my pric..." She had leaned slightly to make eye contact with the driver in case she had to identify him later on. She halted her intended rejection. "Ohh..it's you." She purred, her attitude changing for the better. She made herself comfortable on the rolled down edge of the window. "Well, hello, Mr. Cop Guy...and how are you this fine gothic night?."

"Do you take plastic?" Jim Brass could banter with the best of them if the occasion called for it.

"For you, cupcake?" She stated demurely.. "I would do a 'freebie." Her eyes swept his form contentedly.

"The pimps are out in force, I see." The man stirred the conversation to more acceptable topics. He had noted the men on his drive up the street.

"The 'ladies' are scared shitless." She glanced to his meaning. "For all the good it will do them. This guy is good." She returned her interest to Jim Brass. "Not as good as I imagine you to be, but..that is all speculation up to this point."

He remained pointedly silent for a beat to see just how far she would take it.

To his amusement..she waited him out with but one remark... "I get paid by the hour you know."

"Get in." He motioned to the front seat.

"How do I know you're not the vampire guy?"

"Oh, are we calling him a vampire now?" He wasn't getting his memos.

"I am." She countered.

"Well, I have been known to suck a few things but I only nibble..and I'm usually the one that gets drained."

"Yummmm!" She made an 'approving' face, opening the door, sliding close to him. "You just made me wet." Her finger tips traced the line of his cheek. "Five o'clock shadow..as well." She sighed happily. "..I think I'm in lust."

Brass was having a difficult time keeping his professional demeanor. He found her remarks refreshingly humorous.

He put the car in gear, glancing again at the large man who scowled darkly at him through the windshield. He pulled away from the curb into an almost empty street.

"Nice ride." She had noted the interior but quickly returned to her pastime of examining his form in minute detail.

"I'm sure you are, but..we can drop the act. No one can hear us." He reminded himself that she was wired to the tee with the statement.

"I was talking about the Lexus." She grinned for his wit.

"Who was your 'pimp' back there?" He asked. "He didn't seem to like me very much."

"Special Agent Randy Eves. I'm not supposed to get into cars that aren't filled with other Special Agents just like Randy...so." She nuzzled his neckline in open affection. "He's a little wary of you right now. You smell sooooo good!"

"So do you which is kinda stupid considering hookers are supposed to smell cheap not like they've stepped out of a Victoria Secret's catalog."

"How do you think I would look in that sweet little number on page forty-six?"

The man sighed lightly, concentrating on his driving for a spell.

"How do you know what hookers are supposed to smell like? You don't strike me as the type of man who pays for..his fun."

"You're wired." He snapped the fact. "Let's keep this professional, shall we?"

"You're angry with me." She sulked, moving from him, crossing her arms, preferring to watch the passing scenery outside the car windows. "That sucks."

Brass drew in an calming breath, thinking before he spoke. "Anything new to report? CSI says there is nothing on the bodies. They hypothesize that this guy actually bathes the vics after the deed. Grissom says the hair is washed and combed. Makeup removed. We got nothing to go on here..nothing!"

She remained pointedly silent.

"The Profiler tells us he is sexually attracted to the girls but there is no semen..no DNA. He leaves nothing behind."

"He leaves the bruises." She reminded softly. "Your Doctor Robbins picked that up, didn't he? He bops them..repeatedly. He keeps them around until he finds a replacement."

"That's what they think, yeah." He took heart she was speaking again. "The bruises suggest he holds them..holds the legs..the upper thighs."

"It's in the book." She nodded.

"What ...book?" It was the first Brass had heard of any..book.

"It's my own personal take. There is a best seller out ..the Moonlight series?" She glanced at him then right back to the passing scenery. "In the book, the vampire holds his females for a specific time..seducing them..making love to them..before he does the final bite thing."

Brass had no clue as to what she meant.

"That's how we knew to look in Seattle. The books are set there..well, the first one. The second is..here. In Vegas." She finished.

Jim pulled the car over to the side of the street, turning the engine off. "I'm listening."

"We had a call from the cops in a town outside Seattle..Burien. First victim. Then the guy moves into the city for the next six. Just like the book says." She shrugged. "I never would have caught the similarities but I was called off vacation. Moonlight Madness was my 'escape' novel..I was reading it at the time."

"So, Duvalier knew he would hit here next?"

"We didn't know anything for sure. The guy follows no patterns..different ages, sizes..race..tall, short, brunette, blondes..the only thing in common is..the vocation of the women."

"You could have asked us for assistance."

"Not my call." She shrugged again.

"None of that shit is in the reports I got from your boss."

"That's because he's embarrassed to put it in. But, I think it's a viable conclusion."

"I assume you have this book? I need to read it."

"It's a 'chick' book."

"I'm not reading it for it's esthetic value."

"...Oh." She went back to her sulking.

Brass found her attitude change bothersome. He didn't know why he did..he just did. "..turn the mike off."

She looked at him. Then..reached into her bra, holding her hand over the receiver. "What?" She snapped. "I stopped with the 'come on'..I'm being professional. Now, a lecture too?"

"First and foremost..people are dying out there right now. That alone calls for professionalism on our parts." He stated his point of view. "But no..no 'lecture'...just an explanation. I don't mind on the job 'fun'..never have, never will. It's just that..." He stopped, not sure he wanted to get into it.

"You're still involved with the Weena chick." She held up a hand with his look of astonishment. "I get that..not asking for a commitment..just a few hours of your precious time. Or...I was." She cast him a dark glance. "I have a 'back ground' too, you know. You didn't bother to check it, I see. Fine and dandy. But..next time..wait to be officially asked before you jump to conclusions. And I do my job..I do it damned well..I don't need you telling me women are dying. I liked Angel Faye. I know I let her down. I did everything I could to see that didn't happen..but, I screwed the hell up somewhere. Yeah, I KNOW.... I don't intend to let anyone else die. Just saying."

Brass felt like he was finally seeing the real Haley Meadows. He..relaxed.

She reached for the door handle which automatically locked when she closed the door. "Unlock this damned thing!"

"Why?" He questioned.

"Because I want the hell out..I'll walk back, thank you!"

"That is the most stupid thing I have ever heard..and from a grown woman at that." He shook his head. "Did you forget there is a vampire killer out there on the loose?"

"Yeah?" She glared at the man, the green eyes sparking the fire of battle. "Let the fucker try me right now..let's see who comes off the victor."

"Why are you so pissed? Because you think I wounded your feminine pride? I think you're hot as hell..never said I didn't."

She..calmed. "... .... ... What?" She demanded he explain.

She hastily grabbed the mike again. "What???"

"I ..can't get Weena out of my mind. I know it's over..I know she's gone." He told the truth, more comfortable with it now. "It's been..six months. But..I feel kinda like I'm...cheating or something still. That's it in a nut shell. She..meant something to me. Still does."

She..settled into the seat, clearly thinking things over. Out of the silence came a hesitant. "I..I get that..really." She assured him with her look. "I understand..that but." She searched for the words.

She cut him a sullen look then. "Had you bothered to check..you would have known.." The woman seemed to rethink whatever she had meant to entail. "I..I am not a....I've been with a man. Not by choice." She cast him a 'you better 'wait' look. "...I've not been exactly ..enamored of your specie because of the fact. I've..put my career first and..moved on with my life but..."

"You were..." Something in her manner stopped Brass from finishing the remark. "I'm..sorry."

"Don't need your sympathy." She grumbled her annoyance. "Not telling you for that. When..when I saw you..for the first time I..." She..softened. "I..didn't 'not like' men anymore. There was something ..." She scowled hard. "I...liked...you."

Brass digested the words. "...I am..deeply flattered." And he was.

"It's just sexual..don't get maudlin on me." She made a face waving the issue aside. "So..you see. You have nothing to feel guilty about. I just wanted to experience you then..maybe catch a movie..or not." She was flexible. "I don't...date. I've never..dated. Ewwww. But..the other? With..you?"

The woman looked at him closely for a long moment. "I am attracted to you physically..you are an Alpha but..you also have this..other side. Life has shit on you but..you didn't let it ..change you...did you."

"I don't know." He half-laughed. "Maybe I did."

"Well..just know." She nodded slightly. "I will..stop the crap. I'll..be professional from now on. I won't give you any lip..ok?"

"...That would be good." He stated.

She..nodded again. "Well..your time is up..better take me back to the old stomping grounds."

"You didn't even blow me."

Her head jerked up, and..she...laughed musically, the sound not unpleasant at all to Jim Brass' ears. "Yeah, well..you didn't pay me, did you."

"Oh, I never pay for it." He mused openly. "I'm above such things."

"If you want me to 'go down'..you'll 'rise above' the money thing...I'm cheap and I can be had..but..a blow is a blow. I have to report to Agent Eves, remember..he will want his cut."

"Again...do you take plastic?" He reissued the offer.

She grinned at him and shook her head. "There is hope for you yet, Captain Jim Brass. There is hope for you yet."


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE (WHEN IN DOUBT...)

"We can speak in here, Detective." Brass was ushered into a less austere room, lined with shelves of books. "I find these old chairs to be most comfortable." The man was in his late forties but held his age well. He had greying hair, but clear, intelligent eyes. He wore a simple blue shirt, open at the neck suggesting he preferred a casual look to what the estate would indicate, brown slacks and scuffed shoes.

"This is my sanctuary. My wife's tastes are impeccable." He smiled, having motioned Jim to a seat. "I hail from a small town outside Seattle. All this glitz and glitter leaves me a bit befuddled at times." He smiled to lessen the words. "It makes Alicia happy, so it is a small price to pay."

"You have a very nice home, sir." Brass observed the amenities.

"Will you join me in a .." The man had started to arise, then..settled. "Oh, you are on duty. How remiss of me." He shook his head woefully. "I usually have a scotch along about now, but.."

"Please..don't let me stop you."

"Yes, the place is nice, isn't it. The literary world has been good to me." He resumed the interrupted conversation. "But here I am rattling on about stuff and nonsense. You have come to discuss a most serious matter, have you not."

Jim fished his notebook from inside his jacket pocket, and the pen from his shirt. "This is just procedure. I won't take much of your time. It is just a theory we are working on at present."

"Whatever you need."

"It has come to our attention, unfortunately..that it may well be..your novels are being used as a prototype for a series of murders of young women." Brass began without preamble. "Anything you could tell us might help us discover who is doing this thing."

"My God.." The man turned sickly pale. "I could not live with myself if I thought..I...in some way, contributed to the death of another human being."

"You aren't responsible, sir..for another's actions." Jim hastily stated. "It's a sad fact, there are a lot of sick people in the world. You never know what might set a certain personality off. And as I said..our theory may be entirely wrong. We have to cover all bases."

"I am ..shocked." And he appeared to be so. "I am.." He seemed to search for the word. "Stunned. Stricken!" He arose, too nervous to remain seated.

"As the author, you would know your storyline far better than anyone else. Perhaps there is something we are missing. And..there are other factors, of course."

"Such as?" He stopped pacing, to ask the question.

"We ran the time line and the crimes began about a month before the release of your first novel."

"How is that possible? No one knew the details of the story but myself."

"You might be surprised. Are you certain, sir?" It was Brass' job to navigate through these waters. "Your publisher..his assistant..newly hired employees, say.." Brass shrugged. "How many see the actual finished product, really?"

"My publisher is a woman, as is her assistant. I assume you are searching for a male?"

"No over zealous fan mail? Someone that sticks out in your mind right off the bat?" Brass did not answer the question. "Your staff..how well do you know them?"

"I hire the 'fan' thing out." He walked, retrieving a card from his desk. "These people handle it for me. My staff has been with us since we moved here about a year and a half ago. Mostly older individuals. They are very loyal and most discrete."

Brass pocketed the card, having read it quickly. "Thank you..your wife's employer is based in Vegas, correct?" He had done his leg work.

"I teach at the University. I have a class schedule to maintain. Alicia is a publisher in her own right." He felt more comfortable with such subjects, clearly. "Worldwide, Incorporated, yes..it's offices are here."

"I imagine your students are quite impressed having a famous author for their instructor."

"Oh no." he chuckled. "Only a few select friends and colleagues are aware that I write let alone..am published. My students are blissfully ignorant of the fact, thankfully."

"I noted..no photo on the back cover of the novels." Brass nodded. "And, of course..the pseudonym."

"At first the publisher was dead set against my provision to remain anonymous but then she said it would lend an air of mystery to the author himself." It was sighed. "It means no interviews for me, which I would absolutely dread and of course..my life remains relatively my own."

"Well, I won't take up anymore of your time." Brass put his notebook away, clicking his pen shut. He offered his hand which was instantly taken. "Here's my card, sir. If you think of anything..even if it seems insignificant."

"Yes, of course." The man looked at the card, then at Brass. "This is most distressing, I can tell you." He shook his head. "Our wedding anniversary is this Friday. I won't be able to enjoy the festivities knowing some helpless woman is in danger because of.."

"We will get the guy. It's only a matter of time. Just go about your day as usual. Let us do what we do best." Jim smiled. "I'm sorry if this troubles you. I'll try not to bother you again."

"No, of course not..anything I can do..and I mean that sincerely. Please feel free to call upon me."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

"I want to see the Star Trek thingy!" Haley Meadows was excited, Brass could tell by her animated mannerisms. "Would that be cool or what??"

"People are being murdered!" Vincent Duvalier had other priorities this fine day. "I think that trumps Captain James T. Kirk, dumb ass."

"I like Spock." Dumb ass rolled her eyes expressively for such a stupid remark. "Except if Shatner is playing Denny Crane, of course."

"Go home. Get some sleep. You're going out tonight as usual and you better be bright and bushy tailed or at least coherent for a change. That's all I'm saying on the matter."

Jim Brass exchanged looks with Gil Grissom who he had invited to the meeting for an update on the 'Vampire' case.

"I haven't had a vacation in three years!" The girl presented her side of the issue in no uncertain terms. "All's I'm asking is one lousy night off."

"What about that three weeks in New York last year?" It was caustically reminded.

"Oh! You mean the three weeks you had me babysitting the teenager from Hell? Satan's Spawn?"

"She was a sweet kid..."

"She was the 'Demon Seed'.." Haley disagreed. "The little cretin wrecked her daddy's 'beamer' with me in it! I was in the hospital for weeks!"

"You were in over night and it was just a fender bender. Don't be so dramatic."

Grissom's scowl was increasing exponentially with each minute spent with these new..people, Brass noted with amusement.

"She totaled the car! I still have scars and all because YOUR old friend..the Governor..asked a little favor of you which you pawned off on ME!"

"Yeah..whatever." Vincent sighed heavily. "You can see the Vulcan after we close this case."

"I'm not sure?" Brass felt he should intervene at this point. "I think the 'ride' has been shut down. It's no longer here."

The news seem to devastate the woman. "...What???" She looked like she was going to cry.

"Yeah..pretty sure of those facts." He hated to be the bearer of bad tidings.

"But...I haven't seen it yet."

"Well, there you have it then." Duvalier took the news much better. "Moving on..."

"No..there's no 'moving on'...I want to see Spock! I was going to buy an outfit and dress up and everything!" Haley objected. "The blue one..the Science slash Medical one. I look good in blue! And now I can't do it and it's all your fault!"

"How is it my fault? I didn't close the damned thing down." Vincent wanted to know.

"I don't know..but it is. I could have come here a year ago but no...I was babysitting the reincarnation of Genghis Khan so I couldn't make it!" She turned on Brass. "Was it opened a year ago..I bet it was...it was, wasn't it! Tell the truth!"

"...Eh..maybe..I don't.." He sought assistance from Grissom who just scowled even more so.

"It could have..been, I guess. Sure..why not."

"There..you see? I missed it because of YOU!" She was adamant on the subject. "I hate you!"

"Get in line." Duvalier advised curtly. "Did you or did you not get anything out of Susie Wong last night?"

The woman plopped her ass down on a convenient desk top, folding her arms across her chest. "I'm not speaking to you!"

"Why not..I'm all ears..much as your Vulcan friend, I should imagine."

"I got that one." Grissom seemed proud of the fact.

Brass held his tongue.

"You just better not keep reminding me of him!" Haley fumed..loudly.

"Give me your report, damn it...and do it yesterday!"

"I don't want to tell you anything on account of ...you're an asshole!"

"..then tell...him." Duvalier knew how to get around the woman's moods.

Haley followed the man's pointed finger. She...settled, having locked eyes with...Jim Brass. "Oh."

"Yeah.." Duvalier crooned sympathetically. "How about that."

Haley smiled brightly at Brass.

"What's with you and the chicks?" Tom Harligan had sat quietly for once throughout the entire fiasco. He could simply no longer contain himself. "You got some secret cologne or something we other poor slobs don't know about that attracts em?"

Grissom glanced to the man in question, his own brows lifted in a similar state of inquiry.

"Discretion, lad." Carlos Rivera headed off any would be confrontation which might have ensued. "There is a time and place..neither of which..is now...or here."

Jim Brass felt Grissom's stare more than the others. He ignored them all.

"I'm getting grey hair just standing here waiting." Vincent Duvalier was not a patient man.

"You can't blame that on me..you were always old!" The woman disgusted.

"So..." Jim jumped in hastily. "Who is this Susie Wong woman, gang? .a person of interest?"

Haley was more than happy to be the center of Jim's attention. "The Chinese chick..we had a little girl session last night."

"Translation..she got her drunk." Tom knew that one.

Grissom finally...smiled. Brass knew it signified..the man was beginning to like these people.

"There's this John that all the girls are avoiding at all costs. He's a talker..and time is money but he pays..he always pays. No hassle there..he just freaks them out." Haley began. "He fits the bill..tall, six feet, about one eighty..weird eyes. That's what she said..weird." She stopped for breath.

Brass was taking it all down. "Talker?"

"He asks questions..personal ones..not about sexual things..about their lives." Haley explained.

"Get to the good stuff..this isn't Oprah." Vincent motioned with his hands to 'hurry it up'.

"Did you realize your initials are V.D.??" The woman smiled sweetly at her boss.

"Anything else?" Brass kept things on track.

Grissom had downed his head, grinning for the exchange, however.

"He loves wine. Very much into 'fancy'..the rooms are top quality..upscale." Haley continued with but one glare to the other man. Who flipped her off. She considered the source, moving on. "...he has a tat..right biceps, looks like a coat of arms or something similar. That's the closest she could come to details."

"He hasn't hurt any of them..nothing physical at all?" Grissom was interested now. Brass took heart. Things would begin to happen soon.

"He fondles a bit..he pays..they go."

"Do you know if Angel Faye had any contact with the guy?" Brass asked.

"She did." Haley nodded, " but it was a couple weeks ago, according to 'Susie'."

"Could she 'composite'?" Vincent wanted to know. "Susie?"

"She could..whether she will is another question."

"He's looking for something." Brass conferred with Grissom on his theory. "His..type? He's interviewing them."

"We need to find out what questions he asks." Grissom concurred. "It is important."

"Carlos..bring em in." Brass gave the 'go ahead.'

"You got it, Captain." The man moved off his comfortable perch by the coffee machine. "Come on...Geek Boy." He tugged his partner along on his way out the door.

"Now can I go see Star Trek?"

"It's NOT here!" Vincent exasperated.

"Oh..yeah." The depression descended yet again on the woman's pretty head.

Grissom drew in a cleansing breath, shaking his head minutely in response to Brass' shift of the eyes.

"We have roller coasters that hang off the sides of buildings." Grissom offered what he thought might be of interest to someone of Haley's age bracket.

"I'm not Cat Woman..just saying." She didn't seem to like that suggestion.

"White tigers?" Grissom tried again.

"No..I think they're gay." She seemed pretty sure of that fact.

"So what?"

"I don't want to see gay tigers, that's all..leave me alone!" She snapped, then turned her ire on Jim Brass. "Aren't you EVER going to ask me out on a date??"

Grissom was enjoying the moment more than he should but if his friend was, in any way..bothered by the question put to him, he did not let on.

"Subtle." Vincent nodded sagely. "Well? We're waiting here." He mentioned to Jim.

Brass thought about making light of the subject but.. "...breakfast?" He offered.

"I don't eat breakfast." Haley ..whined.

"You idiot." Duvalier shook his head in amazement. "Just say yes!"

Jim had been a little taken aback as well by the refusal.

"I got nothing." Grissom admitted when Jim checked to see how the man was taking the woman and her ways. "Circus Soleil?"

Haley made a 'no' face.

"Naked show girls?" Brass was never one to turn down a challenge.

"I'll go." Vincent offered.

"Ewww." Haley 'ewwed.' "OHH! Not YOU!" She hastily explained her 'ewww'. "Anything sexual with YOU is soooooo not ewwwww." She over-explained to Jim Brass.

Grissom rubbed his eyes, shaking his head minutely.

"Ooookay, then." Brass lifted his brows, determined to keep a tight rein on things. "Naked show girls it is. I'll see about tickets. As soon..as he gives you time off."

"Oh, like that's gonna happen." Haley fell back into her dark mood. "I'm going to crash. You guys really know how to rain on someone's parade. I have more fun on the streets!" She grumbled as she grabbed her purse, heading for the...streets.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR (Holy BATSH!T Batman!)

THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO LES BRANSON..MOVIE MAKER EXTRAORDINAIRE..WHOSE FILM: 'HAVING MY BABY' HAD IT'S WORLD PREMIER JULY 9TH..YES, DREAMS DO COME TRUE, HEY LES????? THANKS, LES FOR TAKING THE TIME OUT OF YOUR HECTIC LIFE TO REVIEW ONE OF THE 'SMALL PEOPLE'S' STORYLINES. AND YOU SAID YOU WOULD FORGET ALL ABOUT US WHEN YOU WERE RICH AND FAMOUS!!!! ENJOY!!

Another chilly night. Haley Meadow's scowl translated her mood. She had thought deserts were supposed to be hot..all the time.

She made a mental 'note to self'..do not become a prostitute in Las Vegas. The nights were too cold to walk around in skimpy outfits.

She crossed her arms over her fuzzy red top, her fingers gripping her bare arms tightly. The gold chains she sported for 'effect' were cold against her bare skin. To hell with 'bling' next time, she decided. She should be wearing a cross anyway..she was supposedly chasing a vampire.

It might even come in handy, in which case. The thigh high leather boots gave some measure of warmth which is more than could be said for the thin strip of silver material which constituted her 'skirt'. AND...her feet hurt..as usual.

She was bored, plain and simple. She had even stopped her suggestive 'walk', parading up and down the cracked, oil stained sidewalk in front of the once lucrative shops lining this end of Fremont Street.

The woman stood, reading a faded business sign across the way. 'Carl's After Bites..Bar and Grill.'

And old neon sign hung behind the unwashed window promising 'all you can eat cat fish'..after four.

Which reminded her, she hadn't eaten today..well..tonight.

The pealed paint on a burger and fries poster plastered against the large windows of another diner three doors down made her mouth water for the food implied. Rows of empty booths, inside the darkened restaurant, lent a melancholy mood to the place.

"I'm hungry." The woman declared her state of being.

"Shut up and walk" Vincent Duvalier's disembodied voice came through her earpiece..the one she was supposed to lose if a prospective 'client' came along. To the layman, her sophisticated device appeared to be an ordinary Ipod. It was not one.

"You just better go get me something to eat!" She snapped, glancing down the empty street both ways, her mind on 'cruise control'. "I want a twinkie!"

"Make your ass wider." Vincent stated his belief. "You're practically the only one out there tonight. He might actually hit on you."

Haley rolled her eyes. "Yeah, whatever." She mumbled.

"We can't chance pulling you. Sorry kid. Didn't you eat earlier?"

"Like you give a crap." She was pretty sure he didn't. "The stupid airlines found my 'lost' luggage and I had to go mess with them since none of you assholes would do it for me!"

Vincent glanced around the cramped confides of the 'security van' sharing a good laugh with his buddies and constituents. They drank their starbuck coffees and ate their crispy creme donuts and just had a very pleasant moment at the expense of their friend and comrade-in-arms..

The woman stopped counting the red bricks which comprised the building behind her, making an extremely exasperated sound. "Now you've made me lose count!" And she had gotten almost two stories high. Two hundred eighty-seven bricks..not counting the end ones. Which were short. "I hate you!"

"Yeah, chivalry is definitely dead." Was the general consensus inside the van.

Haley decided to count something else. She enjoyed counting things. Didn't really matter what.

She fixated on the drainage grates in the street. She started as far down as her eyes could see clearly in the dim light of the street lamps. "Where's my cutie? I'm lonely out here!"

Vincent glanced to his right, lazily ignoring Jim Brass. "He has other priorities. He's a busy man. He'll be here if anything goes down, don't get your panties in a bunch, if indeed you are wearing any."

Jim Brass cut his eyes back to the blinking console before him. A part of him happy the girl had asked of him. He tried not to think about the 'panty' thing.

"Never you mind what I am wearing or not wearing. I don't like this one. Let's go back to Seattle."

"Well, see? The guy is HERE..it would kinda defeat the purpose if we up and left."

"He doesn't like me." Haley took the lipstick, the bright red one she hated, and begin to write cryptic messages on the brick wall directly behind her. 'Kilroy was here'... "Who is Kilroy? He sure gets around, doesn't he." She mused. "I can't get his attention. It's no fun here." She moped, leaning against the cold wall, laying her head on the bricks, continuing her efforts half-heartedly. 'Nine out of ten voices in my head say..shoot.'

"Oh, you have his attention." Vincent glanced at Brass with a knowing grin. "He just doesn't know it yet."

"No.." Haley had to disagree on that one. She moved to another section of the wall. "He's hung up on that Weena chick..what the hell kinda name is that anyway? Weena??"

"Well I don't know 'Sunshine'." Vincent admitted he was stumped. "A rose by any other name."

"Don't make fun of my name!" She halted in her artistic endeavors long enough to bitch.

"That's against the law..graffiti..Special Agent." It was reminded sardonically.

"Yeah, well come arrest me. And bring a twinkie." She sighed heavily, finishing her 'quote'. The red lipstick didn't show up well against the red wall. Oh well.. She read her efforts mentally. 'Do not disturb..I'm disturbed enough already.'

She lifted her 'marker', another 'saying' coming to mind only to halt mid-stroke, the make-up poised in the cool night air.

Something had flashed out of the corner of her eye..a movement. To her left, above..blocking the light from the corner street light for a brief millisecond.

The woman forced her hand to resume it's pastime. She began to hum 'I Got You, Babe'. She..waited.

Once again..this time more definite. "I've got movement." She spoke very distinctively into her chest. "Rooftop to my left." She managed keep her tone steady but her heart was pumping adrenalin like crazy. Her hand shaking slightly as she continued to write.

She knew things were happening. Things she could not see or hear. Cool things.

Guys were moving into position, commands were being given.

"Talk to me."

Her heart skipped ahead then went into over-drive as she recognized ..that voice. "Hello Cute Guy." She purred. "He's moving to the East." She sensed the fact, casually putting her lipstick into the tiny clutch bag she sported tonight. The shiny metallic one, that glimmered in the light and had a difficult close clip.

Haley sighed heavily, pushing away from the wall, stepping out by the curb. She stretched luxuriously, her eyes scanning the out-jut of row after row of dilapidated buildings. She caught a glimpse of blurred movement before she was forced to resume her 'casual' stance. "The fucker is wearing a freakin cape, for god's sake!"

She broke into Prince's ..or the Artist Formerly Known As..maybe. She couldn't remember which, right now.... 'Kiss'..

"Don't have to be beautiful..to turn me on...ahahah!" She moved to the beat in her head. "Don't have to be rich to be my girl....don't have to be cool to rule my world.."

"Let him see you." Vincent Duvalier was back, and she could hear the calm quietness in his tone..which calmed her own erratic heart beat.

"He sees me." She moved her hips seductively, 'dancing' for the 'asshole'. She could feel his eyes. He was stationary. Maybe the guys could get a bead on the fucker.

"I want to be your fantasy..maybe..you could be mine." She resumed her 'walk' with the added movements of her 'dance' added in. If that didn't turn the bastard on, she didn't know what else she could do but strip down to her skivvies maybe.. "Just leave it all up to me..we could have a good time."

A loud 'pop' broke the night's stillness. Haley started, forcing herself not to look up. A loud grunt of pain followed almost immediately. She turned and the rooftop was clear. "Shit!"

She resumed her walk, slowly..as if she had not heard..as if she had not turned. "Advise!" She managed tightly into her mike.

"We got him." She was...advised.

Her entire body relaxed..and she closed her eyes, allowing her head to fall back. She opened her eyes to the starry heavens above. She took a moment to enjoy their beauty.

"Stay where you are. Continue patrol. We don't know what the hell we 'got' just yet."

"I may have blown it. I..reacted to the shot."

Vincent could hear the annoyance in her voice.

"We'll just have to hope not. If he was watching..and it's not this creep..he's smart enough to know you're a plant now."

"I know that, damn it."

"Hey..it's alright. You did great." Jim Brass thought Duvalier was being an asshole..so, he had leaned, speaking his piece. "Maybe this is our guy."

"Maybe it's not." Vincent shook his head. "Geeessh, Meadows..just..." He searched for the word. "Three damned weeks..down the drain. This better be the fucking perp!"

The girl felt horrible.

Brass covered the mouthpiece, his temper flaring. "What the fuck is that? Cut her some slack.."

Vincent threw up his hands in resignation, arising. He left the van, on his way to find out the answer to the burning question on everyone's mind, Brass assumed.

Haley stood, under the glare of the street light, her mood more than depressed. She knew better than to break character. She should NOT have looked. Why the hell had she...looked???

"Hey..Haley."

The man's voice soothed her frayed nerves. She lifted her eyes, automatically reading the tattered billboard across the street. 'Pepsi..the choice of a new generation.'

Brass felt bad for the woman. He wanted to make it better somehow. He worked on instinct.

"Does this mean 'breakfast' is a 'go'?" He kept his tone light. "Wear the outfit..it turns me on."

She..smiled. "Liar."

"No..I love those boots..we can do a little S and M. I have the cuffs and everything."

"You..called me by my name." He had never done that before. It made her feel all warm and gooey inside.

"Should I have said..Mistress?" He was flexible. The silence was not uncomfortable. He tried again. "I like your singing..sing me a song. Just for me."

"Advise." She said softly, realizing he was trying to make it ok.

"Well, I like thongs, myself but..the 'no panty' thing works too."

She..chuckled. "Should I come in or..not."

"Come in. I'll buy you that twinkie."

"You sweet talker you." She felt..better. "I hear them up there." She wasn't about to look up though. "Guess we got something, at least..no thanks to me."

"We got something BECAUSE of you. Come on in."

"What does asshole say?" She was naturally concerned, biting her thumb nail anxiously. "Is he still there?"

"Never mind what asshole says. I say...come in now."

"You aren't my boss."

"Bet I could be.." He flirted openly in the now empty trailer. "If I played my cards right..what do you think?"

"I think you're a butthead."

"No you don't." He was pretty sure of the fact and his tone said as much.

"You just better have my twinkie."

"Got everything you'll ever need."

She...grinned. "That's what they all say."

"You have to have the last word, hum?"

"No..well..." She didn't want to be one of those women..did she? "...Yes." She turned on her six inch heels and..headed for the established 'safe place'.

Jim Brass smiled to himself, flicking off the mike.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE (Naughty School girls make good lovers)

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I AM TRYING A NEW WRITING STYLE. I HATE IT. PLEASE ADVISE AS TO YOUR PREFERENCE. 'DESCRIPTIVE' IS NOT MY FORTE AS YOU MIGHT HAVE NOTED. DOES IT TRULY MAKE THE STORY READ BETTER??? PLEASE GIVE ME SOME INPUT ON THIS ONE.... THANKS!

Jim Brass sat at the desk in his office. He was pretending to do paperwork. Actually, he had come in on his day off just for that express purpose.

At least, that's what he had told himself earlier. That the mundane part of his job was piling up and he had better make some kind of a dent in it, so...here he sat. Reports spread out here and there over the glass top of the huge area which compiled his work space.

His attention was constantly drawn to the scene which was taking place across the corridor in one of the empty offices opposite his.

Glass partitians separated each space lining the area. The precinct was understaffed so two of the offices across the way had not been occupied since the new section had opened last October.

One of the vacant spots was now in use.

Jim had dressed with special care this morning. While usually, he would have pulled on an old pair of jeans and any clean shirt laying around, he had chosen instead..a black pair of hardly worn slacks, his newest black shoes, the pair he had bought a year and a half ago for a fellow officer's funeral.

He had liked the guy and wanted to look nice for his send off.

The man had two favorite shirts. He had picked the azure blue one. Short sleeves. He knew it was 'azure' blue because the saleslady had corrected him a few times when he had said.. "Yeah, I'd like to see the blue one." "You mean the azure blue one here?" And then..when he had been sure of his decision: "I'll take the blue one." "You mean..the azure blue, of course."

She had also said, it brought out the color of his eyes. Whatever the hell that implied. He assumed it was a good thing, so he had bought the damned thing..the azure blue one.

He wasn't sure if black slacks complimented blue shirts, even if they were..azure, but..he felt good in the ensemble so he had worn it today.

His gaze once again raised to check on the proceedings across the way, his cleanly shaven face etched with an unconscious scowl of disapproval.

Vincent Duvalier was 'dressing down' one of his 'men'. It was evident because Special Agent Haley Meadows had yet to lift her head since first the tirade had begun several minutes ago, her body language alerting Brass to her state of mind.

She repeatedly nodded her acquiesce to whatever was being said but had not once verbally responded to the severe reprimand being issued. Brass thought the forced silence must surely be killing the woman, if nothing else being done to her.

Duvalier, on the other hand, seemed to have volumes to say.

Brass would never even consider interfering with another Supervisor's business but secretly, he did not like the manner in which the other man was addressing the woman.

He did not like it one little bit.

Everyone made mistakes..everyone was human. He didn't understand why the F.B.I. Director was being so harsh with Haley Meadows.

So, the cover had been blown. There were other avenues of investigation. It was a shame it had not panned out but..hell, lots of leads fell through. You moved on. You found another path.

Jim moved some papers off his laptop, opening the silver lid. He booted the machine, waiting for the screen to spring to life. It did not take long. His screen saver was not unique. A picture of the beach at sunset. Two loungers, two drinks sticking out of an ice-bucket. A nice 'thought' to greet one every day.

Duvalier exited the office, his face etched with anger. If the glass door could have been slammed, Brass had a feeling, the man would have made the gesture. As it was, all doors closed automatically with a soft 'swoosh'.

The drama was lost in translation.

Haley Meadows had remained inside the empty office. To get her equilibrium back, Brass thought to himself.

She appeared rather forlorn and small somehow. His eyes took in the petite figure. She had opted for jeans and a white ruffled blouse..bright red tennis shoes.

Brass thought they must feel good after a night in heels. He was no expert, of course.

He thought about going over to offer some sort of solace maybe..or just a show of solidarity but he was torn. He knew the value of discipline among the ranks.

He, himself, had often had to pull rank with one of his people. It wasn't something he enjoyed but he knew it was a necessary part of the growth process for an officer.

It wasn't like he hadn't been called on the cuff a few times in the past.

Still, the woman looked so..lost. Vulnerable, for a change.

She just stood, in the middle of the room. Her hand fiddled listlessly with some unseen something on the desk. A desk they used for 'storage'..meaning anything no one wanted to file right away. Or rotted plants, or supplies that had gone astray.

He tried to concentrate on his paperwork. It was none of his business..plain and simple.

He felt..shitty.

"I'm supposed to report to you."

He had started a bit, her presence at his opened door surprising him. "..Excuse me?"

"There is a development. He..Director Duvalier..wants me to apprise you." She looked rather sheepish and decidedly ill-at-ease for once.

"How you doing today?" Brass had noted the dark circles under the usually bright eyes which bespoke of loss sleep. "He was pretty rough on you."

"No!" She shook her head. Her hair was down today, all soft and flowing about her face, falling over her shoulders in ringlets of blonde curls. He liked the effect in spite of himself. "No..he..he is right. I screwed the pooch."

"A dog lover, are you?" The man tried for a joke.

She blinked those incredible green eyes at him, totally lost.

"Anyway..." he quickly moved the conversation forward. "Have a seat." He had arisen upon her arrival, too much of a gentleman to remain seated. Old school respect, granted. He found no fault with it. He motioned to the one leather seat that sat before his desk. "What's going on?"

"I gotta get going, but.." she waved the politeness aside but stepped further into the room at least.

"Long story short.." She began without preamble. "I ..heard a noise..in the alleyway. Right after..they popped the nut bar. The guy we got last night?"

"Batman." Brass nodded he was following. "Hey, the guy's a harmless asswipe. Who knew." He shrugged, playing with his pen between thick fingers as he spoke. "He likes pretty ladies..what can you say. No law in 'looking', right?"

"I ..went back. After we clicked off air." She picked up an old coin he kept on his desk, turning it about in her hands, examining the surface. It was from Viet Nam. There was a niche in the silver caused by a bullet gracing it. His buddy, Sam Adams..not the Founding Father...had sworn it was a good luck charm. Brass had taken it off the man's body as a remembrance of a good man. He had kept it since. He treasured it.

"What do you mean..you went.."

"I had heard something. Not the guys on the roof..something..else." She had turned pink, the unusual white pallor of her complexion tinting visibly and she cleared her throat self-consciously.

"Vincent said..if I had my mind on my job instead of ways to get into your..eh..." She motioned to the black slacks, her eyes unable to meet his just yet. "That I would have connected the sound and we would have had the asshole right then and there. It wasn't like we weren't in the vicinity, after all."

Brass digested all being said, taking his time.

"Anyway..I went back to check, just in case. I searched the alley and..everything seemed ok until I saw it." She drew in a long breath. "..the fire escape ladder had been pulled down. I didn't even know there was a fire escape back there. I walked the damned street a thousand times and never once...saw what was right in front of my face."

She lifted world-weary eyes. "Some trained observer, huh?" She tried a smile, failing miserably. "He was right there all the time. Close enough to hear every fucking word I said to you guys. He knows we're on to him and he will be moving on We've lost his trail because I was.." She couldn't finish. So..she shut up.

She swallowed..hard and tears formed in the crystal green orbs. She tried to fight them off. "Vincent said...when he..kills again. It will be on me. Some...one's..daughter..or sister..will die..alone and terrified and.."

"Stop that shit." The man snapped his waning patience.

"It's true." She stated fatalistically. "It's..all..." She shook her head woefully, swiping the tears from her cheeks with jerky movements.. "Because I ..didn't keep my mind where it was supposed to be."

Brass shook his head. "That's a lot of bullshit. Even if you would have connected the dots..we were concentrating on another scene. You could not have gotten the creep alone and had you gone IN alone..you would have had more shit than you could shovel, because then.." He punctuated his meaning with a point of his finger. "You would be dealing with me instead of Duvalier. And that..you do NOT want, trust me. Your orders were to 'get his attention'..then alert your team. That is exactly what you did."

She downed her head, her hair falling forward, obscuring her face for a beat. She lifted soft eyes. "You are a very kind man." She seemed take heart in the statement.

"Think so? Screw up with ME and see where it lands you." He..softened a little. "But..you didn't screw up. You made a mistake and that is allowed. Nothing has changed. The son-of-a-bitch isn't going anywhere. He enjoys playing the game. He wants to show us how stupid we are and how smart he is. This only makes it better for him. He won't go anywhere."

The wide eyes observed him unconsciously hopeful.

"Mark my word..I've seen it a hundred times. They are all the fucking same."

The woman..hesitated. Then, turned to go. "I hope you're right, Captain." Was all she said before she..made her exit.

Jim Brass watched her until she turned the corner which lead to the outside section of the station.

She had a really cool ass.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Jim Brass needed a cold drink. It had been a trying day. The Feds had taken over the station. He didn't mind inter-agency co-operation but neither did he like the feeling of helplessness everyone was feeling along about now.

The creep had the upper hand for the time being. No cop liked that shit. None.

He sat, the familiar surroundings of the bar easing some of the tension in his shoulders. He waved Emanuel over, having caught the bartender's attention. The place was crowded, as usual. A thing Brass liked about it.

It was a cop bar..so most of the patrons, he knew and had acknowledged a few on his way to the worn swivel seats lining the length of the old marble top bar.

The lights were dim enough to make even the most questionable person look ok. The decor was a mixture of early fifties's jukebox, seventies's orange faux leather booths and eighties's disco ball lights that made you dizzy if you had just a few too many..not that Brass would know anything about that.

He had planned on just a beer which he had ordered from Emanuel and was nursing even now then..off to watch the Flyers play the Penguins on his newly acquired big screen plasma. A quiet night at home. Eating left over spaghetti he had made over the weekend. Such were the days of his life.

He glanced around the place, the gigantic mirror over the bar was a perfect way to search out the crowd without seeming too obvious.

He..turned, his hand braced on the edge of the bar. He smiled, shaking his head slightly. Yeah..that was the woman alright. All alone..over in a quiet corner..in a darken booth. Moving to the beat of Jail House Rock which blared on the jukebox. Number 3B. First row to the left.

Brass took his beer and..made his way through the maze of humanity.

"Everybody lets rock.." She 'danced' in her seat..she was a pretty good dancer from what he could see. "Everybody in the old cell block..was dancing to the Jail House Rock.."

"You an Elvis fan?" He asked. "You even old enough to know him?"

"HEY!" Haley Meadows took immediate offense. "HEY! Everyone knows the King! Don't be sacri..." The word failed her. "Sacriledges..." She ...scowled. "Sacri..bleu!" She laughed rather gaily at her own foibles. "Sacri..something! Don't be that!" Her scowl had returned ten fold. "Have a little respect...R.E.S.P...E...eh..."

Brass counted the glasses lined haphazardly on the table before her. "How long you been here, Special Agent Meadows?" He was curious.

"Seven beers ago." She had counted as well. It had taken her a while.

Brass..sat, sliding into the cool faux leather of the booth. "Mind if I join you?"

The woman held up her hands. "This booth is taken...see? I am here." She pointed to a spot to her left. "I just want to sit here and contemplate how much life sucks. Thank you very much."

"I can probably help with that."

"Oh...well. That's good then." She approved his decision. "You do that then. That should be..ok."

"Do you enjoy drinking alone?"

"Oh sure." She nodded. "Do you know something though?"

"What?" He humored her, leaning from her breath. Smiling slightly for the fact. "Here..have one of these." He dug in his pocket, handing over the pack of breath mints.

"How rude!" She giggled, taking the mints and popping one. "Are you going to kiss at me?"

"...I would never take advantage of a lady." He sidestepped the question artfully.

"I ain't no lady." She waved her hand, almost knocking over her latest beer. Brass moved it aside. "I'm not refined or elephant or..sophisticated or any of those two things."

"Elegant." He corrected her wording.

"That either, but you know what? I bet I could pole dance just fine!" She made a cute 'ohhh yeah' face. "I could pole dance so good it would make your head spin right off it's socket, so don't even go there!"

"I won't." She was assured.

"Did you take my purse?" She accused.

"It's right there." The woman had put the leather carry-all on her opposite side.

"..Oh." She moved it to her opposite side...the other opposite side.

"Can I take you home?" He asked. "It's been a pretty long day for you, right?"

"Ohhh, no. I'm going to see the Star Trek thingy." She shook her head woefully. "I met a priest the other day, did you see him?"

"Ah..no." he had to admit.

"Well, I did."

Brass nodded at nothing in particular. "Ok."

"Well, it's all tied together isn't it...a priest has a cross and vampires are afraid of priests...so..there you have it."

"I didn't know that."

"Well..DUH!" She laughed at him. "Everyone knows THAT!"

"You need to go home..get some sleep. Go to bed, ok?" He tried again, moving the beer out of her way. She was busy searching in her purse for some unseen object, so she didn't see his slight of hand.

"That's all you men think about..bed, bed..bed!" She grimaced. "Sex, sex...SEX!" Her voice carried a bit. Brass nodded his hello to a couple of day-shift cops who had glanced their way.

"You should be ashamed! Do you think a priest would be caught dead doing that? I don't think so!"

"Come on..I'll give you a ride." He took her arm, gently maneuvering her out of the booth. "Ok?"

"Where are we going?" She came willingly to his surprise.

"To see the Star Trek thingy." He knew that would keep her interest long enough for him to get her to her hotel.

"Ohhh, that is soooo cool!" She grabbed her purse. "Let me get my purse."

"...You have your purse."

"I have to pee." She held out her hands in the universal sign of peace. "I'm just saying."

"I can imagine." He glanced to the beers. "Come on..it's over here."

"What is over here?" She looked around her suspiciously, twirling from one side to the other, seeing nothing 'suspicious'.

"The John. You have to pee, right?" He directed her slowly..matching his steps to her rather lop-sided ones.

"Well, there is a more delicate way to say that, surely!" She gasped indignantly.

"I'll wait out here. Can you manage?"

"Can I manage what?" She demanded he explain himself.

He looked around for assistance. "...Angela..could you help?" He asked the wife of one of the cop's sitting at a near-by table.

The woman got up, coming over the few steps. "Hi, Jim..what's going on?"

"What's going on..." Haley broke into Marvin Gaye's song.. "What's going on.."

"Could you..eh..." Brass apologized with his expression. "She has to...you know." He motioned with his head to the door.

"Picket lines...sister...picket signs ..punish me... with brutality ..talk to me..so you can see..what's going on.. Ooooohhh!" The girl swayed to the beat of an imaginary band in her head.

Angela laughed her amusement. "I got this." The man was assured, taking his charge in tow.

"Her name is Haley." Jim supplied.

"Come on, Haley...I'll help you reach your objective." The woman was highly amused at the Agent's state but more so, Jim thought..his predicament.

He could live with that. He sighed, taking the good-natured ribbing in his stride from the other cops at the same table.

Jim listened to Croce's Time In A Bottle, leaning against the wall to the small corridor that housed the bathrooms for the bar. He didn't have long to wait.

"Here you go, Captain. All your's." Angela turned the woman over to the man's capable hands. "Haley..you have a very pretty voice. Thank you for serenading me."

"You know what?" The younger woman wanted to know.

"No..what?" Angela played along.

"I'm going to find that bastard and stake his ass to the ground!"

"Ok..you should probably do just that then." Angela agreed readily.

"I will! And then he will be very sorry..you just wait and see!"

"I'm sure he will."

"Thanks, Angie.." Brass nodded his gratitude.

"Just like Kolshak did!"

"That's great..you show him, honey."

"Damned straight." Haley pointed a positive finger at the woman. "I like you. I won't stake you..not in a million years."

"Good." Angela smiled at Jim Brass. "You got her?"

"I got her." Brass had a strong grasp on Haley's arm, guiding her to the exit of the club.

"Call us..we'll do a BBQ or something." Angela called after the two retreating figures.

"Ohh, I love BBQ." Haley was suddenly hungry. "Make mine a double." She motioned to the bartender on her way out.

"Here we go..watch your step." Brass gently ushered her through the large double doors out into the cool night air.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX (ARE WE THERE YET?)

It was a nice hotel..not on the Strip but..nice.

Jim Brass keyed the card, opening the door of to room 218. It was a few steps from the stucco stair case leading from the parking lot. He could see the vending machines and ice dispenser inside a glass partitioned room that also served as the laundry area.

They were on the second floor, of course, a wrought iron railing ran the length of the building. Several other guest were parked below, but all seemed quiet for the time of night.

The man stepped inside, searching for the light switch. He found it on the expected wall by the door, flipping it. The room bathed with soft light.

It wasn't the Ritz. The purple and white mazed bed spread matched the heavy drapes that were pulled shut to the late rays of a setting sun. The purple matched the sky outside with it's mottled blues, greys and soft pinks. One round table and chair comprised a desk area. One multi-colored chair, standard hotel fare. A night stand.

Haley Meadows leaned her weight against the rough cream of wall just outside the door, waiting patiently for once.

He stepped back out, wondering at her hesitancy. The wind blew her hair softly. The Santa Ana winds must be acting up in California. He studied her profile. She had one of those button noses that crinkled when she laughed. Brass thought it was..cute.

He hated that word as a rule, but in this instance..that's the only one that fit.

"Here ya go..home." He mentioned in passing, motioning to the opened door. "Safe and sound."

"I wish we could shoot him with silver bullets..be a lot easier but that's the Lone Ranger and we can't do that. He's one of the good guys even if he does wear a mask."

"...I would love to live in your world." The man decided. "If only for a day."

Haley allowed him to guide her inside the semi-dark room. "Yeah, well..you would change your feeble little mind, Mister Cop Guy..if you had to 'live through' one of my periods. You couldn't HANDLE the truth!"

"In spite of your completely horrible imitation of Jack..I actually followed your train of thought." He was turning on light after light as he went about the small room. "Which is scary in itself, granted. Ok..it's getting late..and you got work tomorrow so.."

"No I don't." She sat on the bed, her mood dropping by degrees. "I'm on.. "vacation"." She had quoted with her fingers, her tone dripping with sarcasm. "Oh..NOW he gives me time off! The old poopy head, butt licker!"

The news surprised Brass. Not the butt licker part, of course.

She stood, crossing to the dresser/tv stand/advertisement counter, searching through the drawers , extracting a phone book. "How do you spell 'ticket guy'?"

"What are you doing?" Brass unfolded his arms, stepping to look over her shoulder. He could smell the light scent on her skin. Baby lotion.

"I can't find 'ticket guy'." She showed him the page full of pizza places. "What's it under?"

"You going somewhere?" He was beginning to understand her speech patterns.

"Well...duh." She "quoted" once again for the dumb guy. "Ticket guy"!"

Brass held his smile. "You mean.. 'airlines'?"

"Well, it's the same thing!" She exasperated. "What's it under?"

"Why don't we call them in the morning." He put the book away. "We have plenty of time, right?"

"Oh...sure." She agreed more than readily. "No need to disturb their sleep."

"No." He agreed although why anyone would be asleep at seven thirty at night was a mystery to him. "So.." He glanced around the area, noting the opened suitcase on the holding rack beneath the hanging bar over by the john. "What about 'your' sleep? Can you manage?"

"Oh sure." She smiled at him, her mood an amiable one.

"Ok then." He shrugged mentally, removing his hands from the pockets of the black slacks. "Guess I'll mosey on down the trail, then.."

"You do that, buckeroo." She nodded her consent.

The man smiled at the come back then, walked to the door. "I'll see you tomorrow then?" He had turned, his hand on the knob.

"But, I'm flying out tonight." She seemed confused. "Didn't you make the revelation?"

"...Reserva..." he man gave up. "I'll check in with you." He pointed a finger at her. "Go to bed."

She looked back at the structure absently.

"...Ok?"

"Oh sure." She smiled at him.

"...Goodnight."

"Goodnight." The woman sighed lightly, lifting her hand in a farewell gesture, still smiling at him.

Brass closed the door with but one scolding look in her direction. He had even gotten as far as the next to the last step of stairs before the 'something' nagging at him won out over his common sense.

Not that he didn't trust the woman..in a pig's eyes. He retraced his steps, back up the stairs, tapping on the door of room 218.

She opened it immediately. "Wow that was fa.." She stared at him, a scowl replacing her 'happy face'. "...You're not the 'taxi guy'. She seemed sure of her facts, then looked around him to search for someone she wasn't going to find.

"You called a taxi? You said you were going to bed." He reminded, a tiny hint of..strain in his tone, admittedly.

"See?" She showed him the advertisement. "Call for a ride. I'm not in any shape to drive..you said so, so...I used this!" She laughed happily. "I am so clever."

"That's one word..I got a few others." He mumbled on his way to cancel the taxi.

"What are you doing?" She was annoyed.

"Let me guess..the Star Trek thingy, right?" He put the phone back on it's black hook.

"That's not even here anymore..you should know that. You live here!" She brought her hands to shapely hips.

"Are you hungry?"

"What's that got to do with Star Trek..you are NOT making much sense tonight! That's all I'm saying on the matter."

"There's a diner down by the pool. Let's go get something." He waited.

As did she. ".. ... ..What??"

"Do you need to pee?"

"How rude!"

"Yeah, I know." He handed her the purse.. "Geesh..what'd ya got in here? Bricks?"

"It's my make up and things. I need a lot of make up, that's all." She took her bag, snubbing him, the 'cute' little nose going up in the air. "You're a man..what do you know about it!"

"I know you don't need a lot of make-up."

She stopped so fast he nearly bumped into her. "Well, isn't that sweet." Her manner had altered completely. "You are so sweet to say that."

"Yeah, I'm a sweetheart. A hungry one." He directed her out the door.

"Are you going to kiss at me tonight?" She took his arm, snuggling close to him as he guided her down the balcony.

"Kiss 'at' you.." He repeated. "Does that imply I might miss the target?"

She laughed contentedly. "You are so funny. I like that in a man."

Brass cocked his head a little. "Watch your step."

She stopped completely looking at her feet.

He hung his head, sighing heavily. "Come on, Haley...I'm starving here!" He practically snapped.

"Well, you don't have to be so mean!" She..yes...teared up. "You're just like Poopy-head." She pulled her hand from his bicep. "I hate you!" She turned and fled back up the stairs.

Brass rubbed his hands over his face, shaking his head sadly. "God.." He sighed more than heavily this time, trudging after the woman after a beat. "Shoot me now." He muttered to himself taking the steps two at a time.

She was searching the purse frantically, crying rather melodramatically, he thought upon his arrival on scene. "GO AWAY!"

He handed her the key card.

She took it. "Fine! NOW...go away!" She resumed her crying.

He tugged on his ear, waiting out the 'moment'.

She cried, sobbing heartfelt gasps of completely unconvincing but rather mournful sounds.

He gave her a B+ for 'performance'.

She...halted, staring at him angerily. "This won't work.." She had been trying the key card all this time, in different ways..each one of them either backward or upside down. One was both.

He took it and slid it correctly. He turned the knob and opened the door.

"You think you are soooooo superior!" She resumed her crying but this time, at least..she took it inside.

She shut the door in his face. He half expected her to stick out her tongue at him before she had.

Haley Meadows stuck out her tongue to the closed door facing. She threw her purse on the rounded table then, sit heavily on the bed. She..resumed her state of self-pity, and..her crying.

It had been a shitty day..just one big shitty, icky, ewwwww, day!


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN (Call In The Big Guns...)

Jim Brass drew a long breath, exhaling very slowly.

He stared at the number on the freshly painted door facing. The hotel was changing their color scheme. It was now a restful blue and cream.

Whether it was 'azure' blue, he had no idea.

He glanced about the area aimlessly. More cars had filled the parking spaces below and a few people were at the pool now.

He turned, looking out over the panoramic view afforded him. The mountains were outlined against an ever darkening sky.

Their grandeur never ceased to amaze him. He liked it here and if it wasn't for the heat, it would be an ideal place to live.

A soft wind made the night seem balmy and the reds of the now setting sun was streaked across the sky, melting into blues, purples and pinks.

He enjoyed the moment, bracing his hands on the sturdy rail, his arms outstretched to either side. A beginning of a tattoo peeked out from under his shirt sleeve. His arms were still very muscular. He tried to work out every day. It kept his energy up. He was unaware of the appeal such things held for women.

The man leaned more comfortably, his foot fitting between the iron bars which supported the structure of the railing.

He tried to imagine where she was..what she was doing at this exact moment. He often did that though. Tonight was no exception. It had been months and still..he wondered..

Was she thinking about him? Missing him, as he was her? Probably not. She was young and vital and..hot. Some lucky bastard had scoped her out long ago, he knew. And why not? She was beautiful and amazing. Any man would be fortunate to have her attention.

He knew how she had made him feel, after all.

He had made the decision to allow the Feds take her. He had only himself to blame.

It was a beautiful night and the feelings washed over Jim Brass. He was lonely and..a little down. He suddenly wished he could share this moment with her.

Some drinks down by the pool, maybe..lounging in one of those white plastic chairs.

That would be nice.

Talking about nothing in particular. His day..maybe her's. Like regular people. He missed that connection.

Yeah..that would be...nice.

Jim shook his doldrums, turning his back on that 'could be' world. He stepped, tapping his knuckles on the fresh paint of room 218.

Silence.

"...Haley, I have your key." He called through the barrier.

Inside the room, the woman glanced over to her purse, rising from her perch on the bed, walking to the door, facing it squarely.

"You do not..see?" She pointed to her keys hanging on the side of the leather satchel from the metal ring designed for just such a purpose. "You big liar!"

"Your 'room' key." He held his smile, the humor of the moment not escaping him..finally.

The door opened post haste. "What are you doing with my key?" She held out her hand. "Give it here!"

He produced the object, which she took. She frowned at the touch of his fingers in her palm for..the warm electric shiver they caused felt kinda nice despite her mood.

He blocked the door with his palm, flat against the surface when she would have shut it. "Wait a minut..."

"Do you want me to call a cop?" She pushed against his strength, her anger a tangible force to be dealt with.

"I am a cop." He reminded, his mouth twitching with the need to laugh in her face. "And so are you..sorta."

That seemed to stump her completely. Brass felt the resistance on the door fade as she pondered his wisdom.

"Can I come in?" He tried again, while he had her confused.

"No!" She was positive of that, at least. "You were mean to me!"

"I know and I'm sorry." He nodded.

"I don't care...go awa..."

"I want to..." He began strongly only to..check that plan. It would not net him the results he wished. "I..would like to come in and apologize properly. Can I?" He held the stormy eyes easily, just as easily as he held the door from shutting.

She thought about it. "...No, I've had a really bad day and...just...no!"

"Haley." His tone warned her that his mood 'could' alter if she 'insisted'. That he was trying to be..nice about it all.

She..hesitated uncertainly. "...What?"

He found his insides turning inside out at that cute little pout. He hated that fact. "...I..want.." He iterated. "To come inside. I.. need to..talk."

"..About what?" She asked cautiously.

The man decided to come clean with her, swallowing his pride. "About the fact that...I..really don't want to be alone tonight."

She..blinked. "...You..don't?" The green eyes were..hopeful.

The man eased the door back, stepping forward.

Haley retreated, allowing his entry. He shut the outside world off with a click of the latch. He had held those emerald pools all the while. "No..I don't."

She swallowed the tightness in her throat.

"And I don't think you should be alone either."

"You...don't?"

"No...I don't." He assured her..and..himself.

Haley searched the room for a topic of conversation coming up empty. She..turned her class ring on her finger in an unconscious display of nervousness. "I..I guess we could...go eat..or...something like that." Hadn't he said he was hungry..before?"

"Yeah, we could do that." He nodded, advancing slowly, his right hand easing about the curve of her waist, his fingers molding to the warm flesh beneath the fabric of her blouse. The white one with the ruffles..and the low cut bodice. "For starters." The blue intentness stripped the woman of any pretense of..intended denial.

He looked into her soul and..seemed to approve of what he found there. His expression was earnest and beyond attentive.

Brass continued his advancement and when he was close enough, he stopped, feeling the heat from her body emanating from her being. It felt good against the muscles of his chest even through the azure blue shirt front.

He searched the pretty features to his satisfaction.. The flushed complexion, the full lips, parted ever so slightly, the 'cute' nose..the flick of a tiny tip of tongue against her mouth. The..full..lips.

"I think it's about time I..kissed at you." He turned the tables on her expertly. "What do you think?"

Haley's stomach did flip-flops at the soothing sound of his voice as it vibrated along her nerve endings. His nearness..his touch..his scent surrounding her like a soft, velvet fog. Adrenalin shot through her unshielded system like wildfire in the prairie grass.

A soft, small gasp escaped her throat as her mind conjured up all sorts of forbidden images where this man was concerned.

She continued to stare at him, her eyes restlessly searching his face. The woman was mesmerized by the dark outline of five o'clock shadow lining his weathered face, especially how it followed the line of his upper lip area. She reached, her fingers lightly touching his mouth, gently outlining the shape.

Brass slid his hand up the slender arm, his fingers curving about her small wrist, his thumb edging into the center of her palm as he pursed his lips slightly to 'kiss' her finger tips then move down to where his thumb stroked the tender flesh erotically. The tip of his tongue tasted the sensitive skin, his breath hot on the sweet surface.

Haley drew in a sharp breath, balling her fist, the sensation he caused in the pit of her stomach making her damp between her legs. Her eyes revealed her emotions for the man to read. Jim cocked his head a tad, questioning her with his gaze.

"No?" he half teased, half..challenged. "Don't want to go there just yet?"

The woman hesitated only a brief millisecond before she leaned fully against his chest, her arms lifting slowly, sliding about his neckline. She seemed to be waiting for something.

The man glanced to where their bodies touched, his arms having instinctively welcomed her. He had tightened his embrace, linking his hand about his other wrist which rested on the small of her back now. "This is..nice, hum?" He hoped she thought as much. "I like this."

Her expression softened and her eyes dropped once again to his mouth. "Kiss at me." Her breath smelled of mint and her voice caressed him like a silk glove.

Brass smiled just a tiny smile. "Yeah?" He spread his hand up her spine, molding her closer. He had stepped, nudging his right thigh between her legs. She was smaller than he was..by a foot, he had to lean a tad, but he refused to allow space between their bodies. He liked the feel of her in his arms too much for that, so..he merely tightened his hold.

"Yes." She lifted her face, moving closer, her mouth parting slightly. Their eyes were locked and fixed..his, a bit guarded but open to compromise. Her's clearly readable.

Jim liked her smell. Definitely baby lotion and..something else. Something light and evasive. She smelled like a woman should smell. Soft and feminine and..sensual.

The man took control of the situation, lowering his head, his eyes on his prize, knowing instinctively how to get it. His hand filtered into the lush fullness of her hair, his fingers tightening slightly about the silk of her hair as he tugged ever so gently, positioning her mouth where he needed it to be.

His action elicited a soft moan from the woman directly before their lips touched. The sound sent quick silver running along Jim's arms. He brushed her mouth ever so lightly with his, the contact subtle..inoffensive.

Haley groaned gently, lifting into him, her mouth locking with his, searching awkwardly at first..her lips were soft and pliable and warm and..delicious. Jim parted his mouth, encouraging her exploration, the tip of his tongue easing through the small orifice to tease her own.

His arms flexed, bringing the slight body closer into his. He could feel the strap of her bra through the material of her blouse as his hands massaged her back. He liked the feel of her shape under his hands.

The slope of her hips seem fit his palm perfectly, the sculptured plains of her back. She had a weakness in these. She enjoyed being massaged there, melting into him if he gave attention to the area. She literally purred for him.

There was no doubt in Jim's mind that he was giving her pleasure. The knowledge caused his penis to expand..throb with urgency.

She took his hand, guiding it to her breast. With her smaller fingers encouraging him, he fondled the fullness, his thumb searching for the imprint of nipple beneath the framework of her clothing.

Haley's fingers filtered into the hair at the base of the man's neck, lightly stroking, lovingly massaging the flesh beneath.

Jim relaxed into the wondrous sensation, as the tension eased from his body, moment by moment under the woman's influence. Gooseflesh appeared on the man's arm's and he grunted his appreciation for her efforts.

He ran his hand beneath the tail of her blouse, his finger tips trailing up her back, in search of his objective. It took him only one try to unsnap the tab of her bra, which loosened instantly, allowing him better access to her breast, which he cupped lovingly, as he squeezed and massaged to his heart's content.

Haley's moans were becoming more and more frequent, her fingers intertwined with his thicker ones as he gently probed her breast, encouraging such familiarity. He nipped the erect little nipple between his index and middle fingers, instantly soothing away the slight pain with his thumb.

The woman breathed her astonishment, convulsively catching her breath for such abilities on the man's part. Jim felt a shiver of excitement coarse through her slight frame. Her hand clutched his shoulder, the stylish nails raking the flesh beneath his shirt.

"D-Don't...stop." She pleaded, lifting her leg, running it along the outside of his thigh and in doing so, bringing their middles all that closer together. Jim could feel the heat of the woman pressed against the dark fabric of his slacks.

He began unbuttoning her blouse, forcing himself to go slow, flipping each disc with infinite care and precision. "No, baby..I won't stop.." His throat was tight and dry. "God knows..I don't want..to stop." He told the absolute truth. He kissed her.

She deepened the kiss, tiptoeing to better fit to him. Without thought, his palm flattened over the small bulge of her right buttock as he pressed her intimately into his waiting arousal. Her jeans had pockets, his thumb slipped into one when he rubbed the slope of her ass to better feel the moment.

He spread his hand wide, curving his fingers several times over the shapely area. His tongue worked gently against her's at every possible opportunity. She seemed to have a definite susceptibility for such a maneuver. And she had whimpered excitedly when the man had allowed her to feel his involvement.

She was not shy about searching out his own weaknesses, he was loathe to note. Her hand had come between their bodies, and she was even now..stroking and massaging and easing her fingers over the bulge of his hardness every chance afforded her.

Jim withered under her guidance, his body responding to such stimuli of it's own accord. She was making him squirm in anticipation. His need grew each second under her influence.

He did not once think of stopping her play time.

He pushed the blouse off her shoulders, kissing each in turn, moving across her flesh with uninhibited relish, stopping to mark the skin in one favored spot after another. He allowed the top to fall from his fingers unto the carpet. The white lace bra hung haphazardly, held only by the fullness of her breasts and the straps which had slid halfway down her arm. It followed suit in due time, but he draped it over the chair arm to his left.

Haley caught his mouth anxiously, her passion transmitted through the contact. Brass returned the gesture, crushing her to his straining form, his hands cupping each buttock firmly as he pushed her forward into his rigid shaft.

She ground into his swollen member enthusiastically, her mouth taking his breath away as it bit and sucked and nibbled and teased the leathered flesh of his neckline and throat. Then eagerly caught his lips again, her tongue working it's magic against his own bold one.

He flipped the tab of her jeans, unzipping the front, his fingers shaking a little now.. The knuckles of his hand brushed the tiny protrusion of her belly button ring. He torn his mouth away to glance at his find. The shimmering diamond enthralled the man.

He knelt before her, pushing his tongue into her navel, teasing her with quick flicks and hot breaths. His hands tugged the jeans down, over the curves of her hips. She braced herself on his shoulders, kicking her shoes off, stepping out of the pants with his assistance.

He noted her feet. Small, delicate with baby pink polish and a silver ring on each middle toe. He kinda liked the effect. He absently threw the jeans aside, out of his way.

His eyes were drawn to the white lace panties just inches from his face. The edge rode up her ass cheeks, making his mouth water to see what was beneath the flimsy bit of fluff. He ran his hand up her outer thigh, unto the firm ridge, up and under the silk, liking the warmth of her skin. He pushed her forward with his opened palm, his lips hot on her mound.

Haley could feel the sensation of his breath and mouth through her panties, lifting her leg over his shoulder to give him better access if he wished it. She supported her weight on his shoulders which he seemed more than capable of sustaining.

Brass took the hint, his finger hooking inside the edge of the silk, rubbing across the wet, slippery surface of her vaginal lips. "Ummmmmmmmmm." He loved the feel of that! Not above allowing her to know. He pulled the material aside, leaning, his tongue flicking about the fragrant flesh eagerly.

Haley cried out in ectasy, her hand holding his head from movement.

Jim smiled, feeling the pressure, pulling slightly away, to ease the thickness of his middle finger into the steamy canal. Her response encouraged him to return to his pastime, but this time..he targeted her clit.

He thrust gently into her depths, as far as his finger allowed, all the while, his hot breath heightening the sensation of his tongue's work on her more than sensitive vulva. Haley began the ancient movements of love making, trying to assist her body's dictates.

"Um umh." Brass denied her, arising. "Not that way..not ..yet." In doing so, he had taken her 'toy' with him.

"NO!" The woman grasped his face between her hands, planting her kiss firmly on his mouth. "Please." She asked more than persuasively, whispering her distress. "You..promised!"

Jim chuckled his pent up frustration. "I want to, baby.." He soothed expertly. "God.." He shook his head, staring at her nakedness. "You are beyond beautiful, Haley." He couldn't get over just how much so. "Your body is..amazing!"

"Then why are you still being mean to me?" She wailed. "Don't you like me?"

"Ohh hell, yeah. I sooo fucking 'like' you!" He pulled her into his arms, kissing her, his manner a little rough, his voice having dropped a degree with his growing involvement. "I just want..it to be together. I want us to...do it together, ok?"

She would have kissed him again but he made her wait. "I want to feel you 'come' on my dick. Shit! I want that!" He made his own needs known. "I felt it..you almost came..didn't you. I felt you convulse."

"Ohhh!" The woman swallowed hard.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT (SEX, LIES AND VIDEO TAPES....) SEXUAL SITUATIONS: MATURE READERS ONLY..IF EASILY OFFENDED, DO NOT CONTINUE

"Come mere." Brass took her hand, "I'm an old guy. Let's go the 'comfort' route, hum?" He motioned in the direction needed. "Come on."

Haley was directed the few steps to the bed. Jim stopped by the right side, closest to the window. He studied the expressive features for a long beat, smiling his bemusement for what she allowed him read in her eyes.

His hands spread, encompassing her face on either side, his thick fingers filtering into her hair. He leaned, kissing her gently but reluctantly pulled away from the sweetness of her lips after only a brief moment of contact. Something nagged at him. Had now for some few minutes.

"Are you sure you want this to happe...."

Her answer was to cut him short, moving decidedly closer, her fingers hurriedly working the buttons on his shirt open to reveal the white tee shirt beneath.

She had tip-toed, renewing the kiss anxiously. He felt her fingers working his belt buckle but she was having difficulty with the clasp. He sensed her frustration mounting, a little amused at the blatant sound of exasperation she emitted after only a few seconds of trying to unfasten the object.

"It's ok." He soothed, moving her hands aside artfully, attending to the task himself. She looked so forlorn and hopeless, it touched him. He liked her all flushed and impatient for him. "It's alright. I got it."

He removed the black braided belt, tossing it aside. It fell by the wayside, over by the round table, unto the textured carpet. Jim shrugged out of the shirt, absently hanging it on the back of the chair next to the table.

Haley instantly sought the security of his arms, her mouth hungry as it demanded another kiss, her arms locked securely about his neckline as she tip-toed to reach her objective.

Brass felt a twinge of guilt, his mind refusing to shut down just yet. "..Listen to me." He had gently broken the contact, just barely, loathe to do so. "Listen to me, baby... '

"Fuck you!" The woman snapped, apparently beyond the 'talking' stage, the interruption not welcomed in the vain he had hoped. Her arms fell away, and she attempted to wiggle from his grasp.

"I know." He would well commiserate, ignoring her bitchy mood. He knew how he felt at the delay, after all. "Really..I DO! But..I'm not sure your faculties are.."

She growled a disgruntled metaphor, squirming away from his hand's hold. "I fucking hate you!" She seemed pretty adamant on the matter.

Brass held fast to the resisting form, attempting reason where none seem prevail. "I'm just trying to do the right thing here. I want this to happen, Haley, it's just that.."

"Let me go!" She practically stamping her bare foot, jerking this way and that from the man's attempts to placate her. "I'll do it myself..why should tonight be any different!"

Brass..hesitated. That statement conjured up all sorts of pleasant images. He determinedly shook the moment. "No, baby..just...ok, ok!" He pacified hastily. "Here..see?"

No fucking way he was going to blow this opportunity..to hell with his conscience. It could take a night off. He unzipped his slacks, lifting his hands out to his sides. "We're doing it your way..ok? I'm pig slime!" He slipped out of his expensive loafers. "I'm more than cool with this! Swear to God!"

The man cocked his head to one side, his expression as innocent as he could ever be. "Say the word..and these suckers are gone." He motioned to his slacks. "No more talk..promise."

She stood, her arms crossed over her chest..her..bare chest, he noted. With the plumb, perfect breasts and their beautifully erect nipples. She frowned hard at him.

Brass pushed the pants down and stepped out of them. He let them lay on the carpet, unnoticed.

"Just wanted to make sure you understood the parameters of the situation. You've had a few tonight, right?"

The green eyes shifted uncertainly, then..returned to the man's black silk boxer shorts.

"Didn't want to be an asshole about this whole thing." He tried again.

Haley...went back into his waiting arms, pouting up at him. "You WERE being an asshole."

"Yeah, I know." His tone had softened, his hands pressed her to him, squeezing tightly. "I guess I was." He closed his eyes to the feel of her middle rubbing his so erotically. He focused his stare on the wall across the way, with it's sculptured texture and mottled colors. He thought of Gretsky's hat trick in the Stanley Cup Series in... "Hey..hey!" It hadn't helped, his dick had responded of it's own accord to the stimuli presented. Damned useless thing! "Don't do that right now, honey."

He tried to put some distance between them, but she held fast to his neckline, looking hurt. "Why not?"

Jim looked into those bewildered green eyes and couldn't think of one reason good enough to deny her anything she wanted at that exact moment. His body..relaxed, as did his mind. "I have no fucking clue." He did not resist when she tugged him into the multi-colored coverlet. He fitted his form to hers, searching for her mouth. She moaned contentedly, wrapping her leg around his calf, holding him close.

His hands explored the ripe, young body, massaging her back, his mouth tracing the tan lines around her breasts.

She wasn't dark but the sun had kissed her skin a honey hue, making the creamy flesh of her breast, buttocks and middle all the more appealing.

She really was a very lovely woman. Jim enjoyed looking at her beauty..very much.

He couldn't seem to get his fill.

Her hand wiggled inside the slit of his boxers, the warm appendages easing about the expanding width of his dick. He gasped his approval, stopping his exploration of her neckline with his mouth.

His reached..his hand covering her's. "Now..see? You probably shouldn't be doing that so early on."

He had hated to point out the fact that he was not as young as he used to be and such activities would only shorten what was turning into a very nice session. "I'm trying to make it good for you here."

"You are!" She assured him earnestly.

"Yeah, well..let me put it another way." He could be less discrete if called for. Her hand had begun a slow pumping action on the base of his shaft. "I'd kinda like to be around for the finish. That ain't helpin."

"Ohh." Haley shook free of his hand's influence, scrambling up and about. "Ok." She seemed to understand. Brass watched with incredulous eyes as she situated herself a few inches from him, her legs tucked under her body, her outstretched arm supporting her weight.

She smiled happily at him. "You do it then." She waited patiently. "I've always wanted to see that!"

"...Excuse me?" Jim was waylaid, clear and simple. "See..what?" But then..his mind clicked and he sensed her meaning. He held up a warning hand, his mouth opening to object..

"A man." She said it. "You know. Doing it."

Jim Brass was...dumbfounded for a beat.

"I feel comfortable telling you and all so..will you?" She seemed excited that he might.

The man downed his head, signing mentally. He lifted it a little wearily. "Haley..you're still a little looped, aren't you." He tried to take it in his stride.

"No." She frowned at him. "What do you mean? I'm ok."

"..You are." He had his doubts.

"Yes. Should I not..ask such things?" She was hurt.

He tried to read her level of sobriety. "It's not..that."

"Then what?"

"The whole point of this..exercise..at least for me?" He began slowly, finding his way. "Is to experience it as a 'group type thing'. 'Group' as in..me and you?"

She processed. "...Oh." The woman snuggled back down, wiggling her way back into the security of his arms. "That's cool too..very cool. But, I thought it would be ok to share things with you, that's all." She lifted her mouth for a kiss.

He lifted his brows. "Sure..it's..fine to..do that."

She kissed him slowly...leisurely..deeply.

He opened his eyes to the gentle watchfulness of the emerald stones. "You want to watch me, don't you?"

"Eh..." He thought the question through. "Yes..yes, I do."

"What's wrong with me watching you then?" She reasoned.

"Nothing." It suddenly dawned on him. "I've just..never been asked before."

"You're kidding!" She was astounded.

"Nope." He thought back. "Not once."

"Why??" She was aghast.

"Beats me." It did.

"Does it make you uncomfortable?" She felt bad, clearly.

"No." It didn't.

"..Then...it's ok?" She...relaxed against him entirely.

"Sure..might be..fun." He shrugged.

"It will be..just wait." She sighed her worries away, turning her neckline for his perusal, pointing. "You were here."

Jim chuckled for her unconscious wit. "Thanks for earmarking the spot, but I hadn't forgotten."

He nuzzled the area indicated, tasting the warmth.

"That feels so good." She murmured, settling instantly. "I thought you would never want this." She closed her eyes to his expertise, holding on to him for support.

"Wanted it since the 'wish I could shoot him with silver bullets' remark." He lied. He had wanted it before then. He glanced to the nakedness of her breasts, the sight taking his breath away.

Haley stopped nibbling on his neckline. "..What?"

"Hey! No one told you to stop." He scolded, executing a 'stern' face. "You were...here." He pointed.

She smiled, returning to her pastime. "I wanted it from the moment I first saw you. You know why?"

The man had other priorities at the present time, like seeing just how erect the delicious little nipple could become under his tutelage but he managed an 'interested' grunt.

"Because I knew you would be thick and thick feels ever so nice."

Brass...lifted his head. "This is just a night of revelations. Thick? Are you psychic?" He couldn't pass that one up. He just couldn't.

"I was right." She reminded, fondling his 'bulge' affectionately.

"We've discussed that." He chastised but his heart wasn't in it. "But you know what?" He borrowed her favorite phrase. "Discussion is...over."

He rolled his weight over the woman, making sure to support most of it on his forearms. He worked his way into the arc of her legs. "I need more room down there..what with me being so thick and all."

She giggled, her legs lifting, locking securely about his waist, her feet hooked behind his back. "Well, you are!"

"Take them off." He hooked his thumb into the waist band of her panties.

"You take them off." She insisted. "I like how you do it."

He sat back on his haunches, his gaze sweeping her nudity with an artist's eye for appreciation. The travel clock on the night stand flashed eight-thirty seven.

Normally, he would be sitting on his couch, vegging out in front of the television or..at work. It depended.

He liked this arrangement better.

"They're kinda cute." He fingered the tiny red bow on the front band of the panties.

"I wore them for you."

"Oh, you did." He flirted, his expression both questioning yet confident. It had been a while since he had practiced his 'technique'. He wondered how he was doing. This felt good..it felt..freeing. He had missed it.

"Yeah..just in case."

"A girl should be prepared." He approved.

She lifted, pushing on the panties. He slapped her hand away. "I can do it." She was assured.

"Stop hitting me." Haley 'played', holding her amusement admirably.

"When I 'hit' you..you will know it. I'm assuming you mean..spank, at any rate, knowing you."

"Is this going to get ugly?" She was attentive.

"Didn't take you for a donut dolly." Brass lifted her ass effortlessly, tugging the panties over the curve of her lower hip, down the shapely legs. "Want the cuffs too?" He threw them over by his slacks. "Gonna keep them. Souvenir!."

"Of your conquest?" She traced a tapered fingernail across his thigh area.

"That is one nice little..slip and slide you have there lady." He eased his finger between the delicate folds of her labia, teasing the wetness with delicate strokes. He watched her face, working his finger into the hot depths of the slick canal. "You like that?"

Haley arched upward to meet his thrusting digit, groaning deeply. Brass was not adverse to watching that particular action either, he found.

"Got something better." He removed his finger slowly..agonizing so for the woman. He pushed his boxers down, grasping his pulsating rod. It hurt to touch it, it was so heavy with need. The man winced slightly, nudging her leg wider with his thigh, watching as he placed the large bulb to her opening.

He worked the smooth head into the tight, giving hole, grunting for the sensations afforded him. "Ohhhh, baby.." He breathed his growing excitement. Closing his eyes to the feel of her as he sank slowly forward into..ecstasy. "That feels so..fucking..." Brass' voice broke from the emotion of the moment. He gasped for air..he had forgotten to breathe. "FUCK!"

Haley's long, drawn out whimper of distress and anxiety caused his cock to expand to granite awareness of the woman.

"Shit!" He could not stop himself. He began the ancient movements of love-making without preamble. Thrusting heatedly into the amazing orifice..withdrawing, pumping rapidly back to the silky patch of neatly shaven pubic hair that had fascinated him so upon first viewing.

His hands held tightly to her hips, his movements lifting the slight body jerkily with each stab of his penis. He brought her back, his eyes veiling over with lust as he continued to observe the act taking place.

He leaned, needing to connect on every level possible, his mouth searching her's out..his tongue matching the same rhythmic beats his body dictated. He grasped her breast a little too roughly, easing his touch when the girl cried out her distress. He soothed the luscious mound gently, his thumb stroking back and forth across the delicate flower of her nipple repeatedly. It responded to his efforts instantly.

His arms crushed her body closely to his, the opulent curves and swells delighting his senses even more so. She melted to him, her nakedness exciting him to new heights of passion.

The feel of her heat..the friction of their coupling..the intense craving for release his body and mind demanded, carried the man closer to the edge of orgasm. Her scent surrounded him..her body surrendered to his dictates.

He wanted to experience her submission. He wanted to feel the total abandonment to his authority over her. It was a guy thing. He had never felt more like a guy suddenly.

He felt the pressure building to an unbearable level inside his testicles. He wanted to give her his cream. He wanted to fill her to over flowing..to experience that moment when two people became one. To end the agony he was in...the sweet, dark, silky hell that hovered directly between heaven and purgatory.

He gave himself over to the exhilarating ride. Allowing the tide of emotion to sweep him higher into it's astonishing heights. The vivid white light exploded all around the man, sending shooting streaks of ecstasy throughout his body. He withered helplessly in it's grasp for what seemed a sweet eternity.

Slowly...ever so much so...he came down from the phenomenal journey.

Haley was soft and warm in his arms, snuggled to his chest, her eyes closed, her breathing still ragged and uneven. Her legs wrapped around his, his dick still full and heavy inside her but..slowly relaxing it's rigidity.

He didn't want to break the moment, so..he remained still..enjoying it to it's fullest.

He was shocked to feel wetness on his the front of his tee shirt, his mind shutting down for a second at the new development.

Brass' instinct was to check on the woman..to see what was going on.. But, she seemed most content simply to have him hold her, resisting any such move on his part.

The silence was strained for the man, because he knew..without fail..she was crying.

"You aren't anything like him."

Jim was immediately concerned even though her voice had been content..relaxed..

"Who?" He asked. "Who are you talking about, honey? Are you..ok?" He tried again to lean, to see what the hell was happening with the woman but..

"I like when you hold me." She refused to release her grasp, the slender arms tightly wound about the man's neck. "That was ever so nice, Captain Brass. Thank you."

"Haley..are you alright?" He refused to let it pass, cupping her head with his hand, kissing her temple paternally.

She sniffed. "Stay with me..just a while?" She lifted shining eyes. "Promise?"

"I'm not going anywhere." He scowled down at her wet cheeks. "Did I hurt you?"

"You..healed me." She smiled wistfully, sighing happily. "Can I sleep now? I'm..a little tired."

Brass returned to his former position, having eased from her during the exchange. He felt cold inside, his arms tightening to better feel her warmth.

"You can stay?"

"I can stay." He had no desire to leave.

"Do you want to get under the covers?" She yawned, stifling it.

He grabbed the corner of the spread, throwing it over them.

She sighed again, the silence returning for a time.

He felt her breathing lapse into an even rhythm finally and he knew..she slept.

The man's mind was active but there was a storm brewing outside the closed drapes of the room.

The thunder echoed in the distance, rumbling lowly as lightening flashed through the edges of the heavy fabric.

The air conditioner's hum filled the room.

Brass was lulled into a peaceful place..he closed his eyes, breathing in the scent of the girl. He lay his chin on the top of her head, drifting off.

He felt rested and content and...sated.

He no longer doubted his decision. It had been the right one for him..and he hoped...for Haley Sunshine Meadows.


	9. Chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE (I HATE SURPRISES....) SEXUAL SITUATIONS ..ADULTS ONLY.

Jim Brass was awakened from a very sound sleep by a most pleasant sensation.

He grunted his awareness, his hands curling into the rumbled covers of the bed. He needed a stay hold of reality along about now.

Haley Meadows was awake and ...active.

The hot hollow of her mouth slipped over the bulb of his penis, suckling gently.

The contact generated a shot of adrenalin throughout the man's body. Jim gasped his appreciation, his fingers tightening about the knotted covers.

He could not ever remember being awakened so..agreeably. He had initiated the act several times, but..never had he been the recipient.

He lay, tensed, his body coiled, his dick already aching with anticipation.

Haley took him deeper into the incredulous depths of her mouth, her hand gently pumping the base of his shaft in a rather erotic manner. The side of her hand rubbed the coarseness of his pubic hair inadvertently with each up and down motion. Jim squirmed his involvement, liking the feel very much.

Brass involuntarily lifted into her administrations, a low, rumbling groan escaping his throat.

God, it felt good..what she was doing!

And while the attempt was hesitant, clearly the woman was feeling her way..the experience new to her. She seemed totally committed to her task.

Jim truly did not mind the less than professional technique displayed.

Not in the least!

He lifted his hand, his fingers intertwining with the wayward curls of her hair to hold her to the excruciatingly pleasurable pastime.

She shook loose, other things on her mind.

The woman straddled Jim's waist, the warm fingers securing his penis, guiding his hardness to her center of being.

Brass glanced down, past the amazing sight of two unfettered beautiful breasts with their erect nipples straining for attention, over the small bulge of her stomach to her busy work.

Haley rubbed the smooth head of his granite dick about the slick surface of her opening, savoring the 'feel' were her expression anything by which to judge.

Brass grasped her waist line, easing her down upon his rigidness, lifting slightly to aid the process.

It felt so good, he fell back into the pillow, breathless with astonishment for a beat. His nerve ending alive and vital suddenly. "H-Honey!" He closed his eyes, whispering her name.

Haley moaned weakly, beginning the movements of love-making, her sweet ass swallowing him repeatedly with slow, torturous execution.

Brass' hands gripped her cool cheeks, squeezing the plumpness lovingly, shoving her into his waiting rod roughly. He didn't want ..slow. Not now. Not any longer.

He guided her to the tempo he preferred, and so, felt the familiar jolt of awakening he knew would lead to a phenomenal crescendo. He was more than ready...

He was hurting..deliciously so and the man knew how to end his distress. He followed his body's dictates.

Haley didn't seem to mind in the least that he had taken the lead.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Several hours later, found Brass at his desk, researching the back ground of a known felon who had bolted from his home when arresting officers attempted to serve an outstanding warrant.

The suspect had shot at the officers, no one was hurt..but the apprehension of the asshole took priority. It wasn't wise to overlook such things.

He had been spotted out by the airport but again, had eluded capture. The son-of-a-bitch was either desperate or good. Jim was banking on 'good.'.'desperate' always spelled trouble for his men.

He was having trouble himself today..concentrating. His mind kept going back to the events of his morning. He smiled, shaking the feeling determinedly, returning to the written report he was reading on the page displayed on his computer screen.

A light tap on his door broke his train of thought yet again.

"You seen Meadows today?"

Vincent Duvalier clearly had not wanted to have to ask the question, his scowl one of determined misery.

Brass wasn't sure if he wanted to answer the question. "You know..you could just 'man-up' and tell her you're sorry for being a dick head."

"I'm not sorry. She should have been more professional."

"Ok." Jim went back to his paper work.

"So.." The man was going to try again. "I take it..she took the 'vacation' thing as gospel?"

"How was she supposed to take it?"

"Yeah...well." The man grumbled his dissension. "That's another strike against her. We need every man available on this sick-o bastard, and she should know that."

"Oh, I see. It's her fault if she takes your word at face value, huh!" Brass was getting a little pissed off. "You told her she was off the case. That's pretty clear, even to me. Unless you were speaking Klingon at the time."

Vincent had the grace to be 'bothered' somewhat. "She knows I was pissed..just as she knows, I didn't mean it."

"Evidently, she doesn't."

Duvalier was quiet for a beat. "It's not like her not to come in, that's all." He shrugged. "I'd appreciate it if you would call her. See if she's ok?"

Brass understood about 'pride' but he also understood about discretion. "We didn't exchange numbers."

"Odd..you've exchanged everything else, I should imagine. You didn't get that too?"

Brass was up and around the desk in nothing flat. "Let me explain the way of things to you.."

"Sorry." The man held up his hands. "I'm sorry. That was ...shitty of me." He seemed sincerely morose. "I didn't mean that. It came out.." He halted, sighing heavily. "You seem to make the kid happy. I'm good with that. I am." He lifted weary eyes. "I'm used to being the one to.." He let it go. "...Sorry, man."

Brass settled, staring at Duvalier steadily.

"It's not like her though." He handed over his phone. "She would have at least checked in..if only to tell me to fuck off."

Brass looked at the cell phone, his anger not yet abated, truth known.

"It's set..just push the green button. I'm sorry, ok? I'm worried about her, that's all."

Haley had been sleeping when Jim had left the hotel room. He didn't really want to disturb her but something in Duvalier's demeanor made him rethink the matter. He took the phone and made the call.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Haley stirred groggily. It was hard to open her eyes. Her head pounded with a dull ache as if someone had taken a pile driver to it.

She lifted her hand, tentatively touching the sore spot on the back of her skull. It hurt to touch the skin and it felt wet and tender.

She took the time to acclimate herself to her surroundings. Through the fog of haze over her eyes, she slowly scanned the room.

Heavy drapes lined one entire wall to her left. Brocade, a light green and gold with tassels hanging from each side of pulled back valances.

Candles lit the room.

Candles? She...sat up, only just realizing she had been slumped over on the richly carpeted hardwood floor. The patterned rug was thick and expensive, covering most of the floor.

This was not her hotel room.

"Well..duh." She stretched her body this way and that, having mumbled the remark. She had aches in places she didn't know she had.

She tried to piece together how she had arrived at this moment in time. Everything was a little hazy but...

She had just finished her shower..had dressed in jeans and the cream top with the pin striping. Someone had tapped at the door of the room. She had thought it was Jim Brass, having changed his mind about going into work.

It had not been Jim Brass.

Some geeky looking guy asking about the air conditioner. She had turned her back to..to..what? That part was unclear.

The fucker must have used a taser on her. She remembered a jolting stab of pain, her nerve endings searing, and then..a white, blinding light.

And then...waking up..here.

Haley didn't trust her legs to support her weight just yet. So, she sat, taking in the dimly lit area.

The massive canopy bed was the focal point of the cavernous room. Heavy brocade draped fluidly down the ornately carved wood posts.

The down, cream- colored coverlet with accent pillows of dusty rose scattered about the huge surface, gave a luxurious feel to the structure.

A scent of vanilla and lavender hung delicately in the air.

A high backed lady's chair was placed to her right, next to it was a small serving table which held a delicate tea cup and saucer.

"Oh, how nice." She lifted surprised brows. "Must be tea time somewhere."

Her eyes swept the table, measuring it's weight.

She lifted her arm, the one with the manacle and chain attached to it. It jangled ominously, reminding the woman..this was not some genteel, Victorian setting.

Haley sat quietly..waiting. While she did so..she formulated a plan of sorts. She would have to trust in her training and her abilities to survive. She was a survivor. In this instance..she would have to be.


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPTER TEN (SO'S YOUR MOTHER....)

Haley waited.

She had thought about taking a nap, her head still hurt. There was a raised knot on the back of her skull.

She couldn't believe she had been so stupid as to turn her back on the fucker. Of course, in her defense, she hadn't known he was a 'fucker' at the time.

It was just another thing old V.D. would chastise her for. She sighed lightly. He was a great little chastiser though, she had to give him that.

The huge wooden door creaked slightly on it's hinges. She had measured the distance in her mind to that door several times. She admired the beauty of it's long brass handle and dark wood panels that were recessed. Lovely workmanship..it was a very nice door, as doors went.

Haley remained seated, her back to the cool surface of the wall. She had turned her head at the sound, her hands ceasing their rendition of 'itsy, bitsy spider'. It took so little to amuse some people.

The green eyes narrowed warily as the door inched open showing a brighter light from the corridor outside her present domain. An ominous shadow loomed in the doorway.

It was the 'geek guy' alright. Even the dim light from the candles couldn't disguise that creepy troll face. Well, he wasn't really unpleasant to look upon...in her present mood, she just did not find him all that attractive a specimen.

The woman sat and waited. It would not do to be the first to open communication. It showed weakness. She remembered her training.. 'Weirdos 101.'

While she waited, she took the time to glance about his person. He stood now, a good ten feet from her. He had closed the door, landing his face in the shadows of the room.

He was tall and there was a hint of eloquence about his person. His clothes seem date back to another time. They had an expensive 'sense' to them, however.

Haley..waited.

He was looking at her with those creepy troll eyes. Large, owl-like eyes..not unintelligent eyes.

Blonde hair, neat and well-kept. A little long for the current styles. The back fell over the crisp collar, the front...swept to the side of his Slavic face.

The 'suit' had a small pin stipe she had not noted before. He wore black shiny boots. A dark vest with the starched white shirt, with a perfect crease running down the length of each slack leg. Gold wolf-head cuff links and a matching ring.

"You are not like the rest."

The voice did not match the rest of the 'ensemble'. It was somehow..off. She was expecting a deep baritone.

Haley continued to hold the 'owl eyes' easily.

"But then..that is why I chose you, isn't it."

"Chose me for what...dick head?" She had won the first challenge. He had broken the silence first. Point for the good guys.

"..I will allow you some latitude for you are as yet..untrained. But do not mistake my kindness for weakness."

"What'dya gonna do..chain me to a wall?" She lifted her manacled hand.

"It was my intent to release you. To allow you a bit of freedom, but..your attitude lost you that privilege."

"Well, that'll teach me to open my big mouth." She glanced around her surroundings, filing that information away for future consideration. "Cool room. Make a nice Bed and Breakfast..if one is into the Dark Ages."

"You will become accustomed to it."

"You should really up-date your Dungeon-O-Horrors. Ever heard of electricity?"

"You are a police officer, are you not?" He folded his arms leisurely as if he was prepared to stay a while. "It must be rather disconcerting to have all that power taken from you so suddenly..to be at the mercy of.."

"A psycho ax murderer?" She assisted helpfully. "You kidnapped a Federal Agent, you asswipe. That makes this a priority case. You think they will just let this one slide? You are in a butt load of trouble, my creepy little friend."

"I can see now why the others did not suit me. They were already prone to submission. They lacked..something." He had drawn in a long breath, exhaling it slowly. "You? I shall enjoy..breaking. Your spirit is strong..but then. I am..stronger."

Haley got up..her temper tickled a bit by such arrogance. "It's the same with all you sick-o bastards." She looked him up and down contemptuously. "You prey on the weak..the helpless..the vulnerable. You make me want to hurl!"

The man chuckled lowly, which really creeped Haley out..then crossed to a wing-backed chair, sitting comfortably, stretching out his long legs, crossed at the ankles, his hands linked in his lap.

"I have .. 'kidnapped' eleven women to date. No one has stopped me." He shrugged well defined shoulders. "Are you so very special, Agent Meadows? I imagine you consider yourself so..they were only mere prostitutes, were they not. Selling their bodies to any and all..for silver."

"Angel Faye was.." Haley caught her anger. Anger was what he was after. Anger would get her no where. "An ok kid, that's all. That's all I'm saying. And she was too damned young to die..especially how she did!"

"They never suffered. I made certain of that fact." He cocked his head to one side..much as Jim Brass often did. "You seem to be under the false assumption..I wanted to hurt them. I did not. I offered them all I had..to be by my side through all eternity, even."

"Wow, that's right up there with winning the Lotto Jack Pot." She seemed impressed. "One? You ain't the Lord God Jehovah..and two? You're a fucking lunatic! Just saying."

The man pushed himself erect, his hands catching the arms of the chair in the process. "You will address me with respect! That is one thing I must insist upon! I am.." He moved forward threateningly, his tone holding an edge the girl did not find pleasant. "Your Lord..and..your..Master! The sooner you accept that fact..the sooner you will find favor with me."

"So..when was it exactly you went over to the dark side, Luke?" She queried. "You showed such promise there for a while..was it finding out that Vadar was your dad??"

"You are not amusing."

"Ahh, come on..cut me some slack., this is just a tough room." She disagreed.

The man grew quiet. Haley prepared herself for the worse.

"...This is your new home." He seemed determined to retain the polite 'host' act, to her dismay. "I had hoped you would find favor with it. I think it is a very pleasant place."

"That taser thing? And the whopping on the side of the head? Takes away from the 'charm'." She made mention. "There are easier ways to get a woman these days.. Even for you. These on-line dating sites are supposedly.."

"You are attempting to make me angry. Why is that?"

"Payback?" She asked ..politely.

"You would not like me when I am angry, Ms. Meadows..trust me." He stated all too quietly.

"Don't like you now." She told the truth.

"That will change."

"Oh..." she grimaced endearingly. "I don't think so."

"You do not recognize me, do you."

"Your face does seem familiar," she lied. "Are you on the post office wall?"

"You are quite charming really.." He dismissed her ways. "I believe the humor is a coping mechanism. I think..deep down, Ms. Meadows..that you are quite fearful of me."

"If you want the truth..I'm a little ticked off at you right at this moment in time." She felt a rage like she had never felt before, in reality. The fact she was hiding it from the son-of-a-bitch was a miracle, considering.

Considering she wanted to rip his face off and feed it to a pack of hyenas. Maybe she could find some at the zoo. A fitting place for this miserable excuse for a human being.

"You have captivating eyes, my precious..they seem to look into my soul."

"Do you have one?"

"I do..and I wish to share it with you. Is that so heinous a thing?"

"Heck no..I've always wanted to align myself with Beelzebub." She nodded amicably. "Thanks for presenting the opportunity..I might have gone my whole life searching in vain, had it not been for you."

He chuckled. "You are definitely my equal. The more time I spend with you..the more I see this."

"Ohhh.." Haley's hopes dampened considerably with the news. "Gee...thanks. That puts you right up there with my prom date."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

7 HOURS: MISSING

"Nothing at the hotel. No witnesses. No one saw nothing!" Jim Brass was feeling the strain of the situation, his craggily face showing signs of fatigue, the fine lines around his mouth drawn into a perpetual scowl. He had not changed his shirt, which he usually found time to do when the day began to drag into one of those never ending rituals.

The man found, the small concession often refreshed him in spirit as well as appearance. He took pride in his professionalism most times, presenting an acceptable front to the public he met in his capacity as police officer.

Today, he simply had other things on his mind. "Do you know how tired I get of hearing that crap?" He griped opening, venting some of the 'baggage' that accompanied his job.

"The blood drops Nick found on the carpet were definitely Agent Meadow's." Grissom confirmed what he had dropped in to share. "Such a small amount is good, though. Nothing major went down in the room, at least."

"Except.." Vincent Duvalier disagreed with the statement. "The psycho bastard has my man!"

"He meant.." Brass knew how Grissom 'worked.' "The lack of blood is a good sign he means to keep Haley alive. He could have.."

"I know what he 'could have' done." Duvalier sneered his contempt for the person in question. "I've seen the end product!"

Brass let it go. He understood the other man's frustration and fear.

"We're sorting through the evidence we've collected but..." Grissom shrugged helplessly, his eyes apologizing to Jim Brass. "So many people use the rooms. This is one case of too much DNA to process."

"Yeah, well.." The Federal Agent had something to say. "I'm sure you'll find some DNA you can eliminate, right Captain Brass?"

"What the hell is this?" Brass' temper flared unexpectedly, despite his 'understanding' the situation. "You got a problem with me?"

"If you had stayed with her like any normal man, the fucker couldn't have gotten to her." Vincent aired his views. "What the hell kind of man are you? You just out for the pussy? You fuck em and go on your merry wa..."

Brass' beefy fist lashed out, clutching the front of the other man's shirt, jerking Duvalier closer, his other arm drawing back threateningly.

"HEY!" Grissom stepped between the two antagonists, shoving hard to separate them. "JIM!.." he scowled darkly at the man. "What the hell??" he voiced incredulously. "What's gotten into you? This isn't like you!"

Brass..eased his defensive stance, settling a tad. "He's blaming me for what's gone down here!"

"I just don't want to find Haley Meadows in a fucking zip lock bag under a train trellis! That's all I'm saying!"

"Gentlemen." Grissom's quiet tone served to nullify the combatants.. "I suggest you direct such emotions to the one who truly is at fault here. This will get us nowhere, right?"

He studied the two men diligently. Each glared belligerently at the other, at this stage.

"Right??" Grissom iterated. "We are professionals. Let's endeavor to act the part." If he thought anything amiss concerning Duvalier's accusation over Brass' involvement with the woman, he did not let on, for which Jim was grateful. "You're acting like idiots!"

Brass had the grace to be bothered, settling even more so, returning to his desk chair, sitting wearily.

"Fine!" Duvalier grumbled agreeably after a fashion.

Grissom looked to Jim Brass for his decision. He held up his hands. "Alright!" He said moodily.

"We've stated what we don't know.." Grissom moved things forward. "Now..to what we do."

Both men turned their attention to the immediate problem.

"..A grey SUV, license unknown..late model, pulled into the parking area of the hotel shortly about an hour after.." Brass glanced to the other man. "I left."

Duvalier kept quiet.

"..The desk clerk thought it was another guest but no one came into register so he dismissed it." Brass continued. "Says he saw it pull back through maybe ten..fifteen minutes later."

"There were four rentals of that nature yesterday. We're tracking." Vincent contributed his input.

"What'd do we know about this creep?" Brass revisited. "We have a vague description that could or could not be the suspect. Our profilers..and your's.." he included the Feds. "Say he is a loner..passive-aggressive unless something pushes his buttons. Probably works in a high pressure..high placed position. Early thirties, gets by on his looks. People overlook any little eccentricities they note because he is one of the 'beautiful' people..right so far?"

"..Like the character in the book." Grissom had been listening attentively.

"What?" Brass had heard, he simply needed clarification.

"Addison McBain..the guy in the book. That description fits him perfectly."

"Well, I'll be damned." Jim had not put two and two together until that moment.

"Didn't read it." Duvalier would have to take their word for it.

Both men exchanged disbelieving glances.

"That's what I had Meadows for." Vincent dismissed.

Brass sighed heavily, taking up his pen to twirl between his fingers. It helped him think. "Where does that leave us?"

"With our thumbs up our asses." Was the ready reply. "And back to square one."

Grissom scowled at the colloquialism, but ..all in all, had to agree with the man's assessment of the situation as it now stood.

.


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPTER ELEVEN (WHEN LIFE GIVES YOU LEMONS.. )

Jim Brass was impatient. He usually rang the doorbell and took the time to observe his surroundings. In this case, it would have been time well spent, for the landscaping and curb appeal of the house was pleasant.

A profusion of flowers, every variety and color, lined the neatly kept driveway. The house, itself..was a two-story Cape Cod which reminded the man of the ones in San Diego, where he and Grissom went down for their fishing trips.

Freshly painted a nondescript cream, with updated efficiency windows, the wrap around porch was home to two forest green adirondack chairs, a small round table which held a brass bowl overflowing with blue flowers to welcome the visitor.

The door had etched glass panels, affording a glimpse into the interior of the foyer. An old grandfather clock hugged the left wall, a long table opposite, with a decorative silver bowl filled with round balls consisting of organic material.

Brass guessed that was the latest home decor essential these days.

The floor was large tiles done in earth tones which lead to a step down front living area.

A pretty woman, in her late forties, greying hair that was originally a dark brown chestnut opened the door. She wore short khaki pants, cut to the knee, a blue polo shirt and brown leather sandals. A set smile was in place on her face.

"Yes? May I help you?"

It always bothered the 'cop' in him that women flew open their doors so freely to any person that knocked or ring the bell, without thought to what intentions that person could have.

"Ma'am." Jim nodded a polite 'hello', showing his badge which he had held in his hand while he waited. "I'm Jim Brass..LVPD. I need to ask you some questions concerning the rental car you picked up from Avis yesterday, if you have a moment?" He put his credentials away.

"Ohh, my!" Her hand went to her heart, showing well manicured nails and a ring on the third finger of her left hand. "It hasn't been in an accident, has it?"

"No, Ma'am. Nothing like that." His smile was kept in place. "So..you did rent a .." Jim consulted his notebook, flipping the small pad open to the correct page. "Silver grey, 2009 Explorer from the Airport rental?"

"Yes, my husband.." She sighed lightly. "Oh please, come in, Officer. Where are my manners!"

Brass followed the woman into the cool air-conditioned living area, stepping down the one step into slightly worn carpet. The grandfather clock had shown two-thirty seven as he had passed.

"May I offer you refreshments?" She indicated he was to sit on the floral sofa with it's splash of red roses and green vine design.

Jim hitched up the grey material of his right slack leg, taking a seat. Whether he was gaining weight or muscle mass, he didn't know, but his pants were tighter these days and sitting always presented a problem of sorts.

Easing the material up a tad loosened the tightness he felt.

He hoped it was muscle tone for he had worked out more of late. He had also ate out more of late. So..maybe not.

"No, thank you, Ma'am." The man smiled to lessen the refusal . "You were saying?"

"Oh, yes..my husband's colleague from Argentina, is in town for a visit. He and Vernon will take the car down to Cal Poly Tech for a seminar. Vernon dislikes putting miles on our family vehicles."

"Your husband is Vernon Gossemer, author of the book, 'Midnight Madness'..correct?" Brass' instincts had been on 'high alert' ever since he had noted the name of the person who had rented the SUV that matched the description of the one they were looking for in connection to Haley Meadow's disappearance. He wanted some answers to some pressing questions suddenly.

"What?! Oh, Heavens, NO!" She had chuckled at such an assumption. "Vernon is a professor at the University. He teaches 'Antiquities' and while he is rather well-read, I would hardly credit him with the ability to actually author a novel. I believe that book was written by Alexander Davies."

"Yes, I know." Brass stated. "It's ok..I've spoken with the publisher and your husband. His identity is safe with me. Davies is a pseudonym, I believe."

The woman sat..her expression troubled. "I am not following, I'm afraid." She shook her head negatively. "There seems to be some mix-up here."

"Perhaps if I could speak to your husband? If you have a contact number?" He fished openly, spreading his hands out from his body expressively. "Of course, I've spoken to the University and stopped by the other house first, before coming here."

The woman's brow furrowed even moreso at the news.

"The Administration Office said Mr. Gossemer was taking a short absence from his workload. They did not know his itinerary."

She..arose, her hands gripping together, her expression more than troubled. "What do you mean..the other house? There must be some error here, Officer. This is our home. The only one we own."

Brass digested all that had been said and the woman's manner.

"..My office must have given me the wrong details. We get our wires crossed occasionally." He lied easily. "I'm sure the mistake is on our end." He fished in his pocket for his card, handing it forward. "I would like to speak to your husband as soon as possible, however. If you could have him give me a call, I would appreciate it."

"But, I don't understand what's going on here. Is Vernon in some kind of trouble?"

"Just routine." He smiled sincerely. "Really. Your home is nice. The flowers are a nice touch."

"Ohh..well." She glanced out the large bay window to his meaning. "I..I do love my flora. Thank you."

"It shows. I'll show myself out." He made to take his leave. "I'll look forward to that call, then?"

"Vernon will call to let me know he arrived safely. I will relay your message then." She still was unsettled, clearly. "I've tried his cell..I assumed he was in a 'no coverage' area." She scribbled the number on a near by note pad set beside the phone on the end table. "You are welcome to it..if it will help?"

"Thank you for your time, Ma'am." He tucked the number into his inside pocket. "That's good of you. I'll see if we can find some answers for you." And myself. He added mentally.

Jim Brass got into his car. It was damned hot today. The seats were uncomfortably warm. He fired up the air conditioner, his thoughts running a mile a minute.

What the hell was going on here?

The woman had no clue, of that fact, he was certain. He saw no reason to upset her at this point.

If Gossemer was deliberating a separation, he certainly had not indicated it when last they spoke.

Brass even recalled the man saying..an anniversary was coming up. He had noted all the photographs on the mantel and piano inside.

He glanced at the two-story home as he pulled down the drive and out into the street in front. Those pictures were of Vernon Gossemer, AKA Alexander Davis and his wife. Was the bastard living a double life?

He had witnessed stranger things, after all. Nothing surprised or shocked him any longer. Still..this didn't feel like one of those things. This felt..wrong.

Something was terribly wrong here.

The sooner he figured it out, the sooner he would feel more at ease.

He drove mechanically, heading back to the precinct. He wasn't even aware he was speeding. He gunned the car, wanting to get to his computer. Time was running out. He sensed as much.

A woman's life hung in the balance and the thought made him sick to his stomach. He had to figure this creep out. He had to get inside his head.

Jim Brass was good at his job. He knew what he had to do and he knew how to do it.

There was a puzzle piece missing but, he was good at seeing the larger picture. He had to tap into that inner ability now. He used the time he had to...think..to analyze..

Was Alicia Gossemer lying to him? Did she know more than she was letting on? Her confusion seemed real enough on the surface. Brass had learned not to trust anything or any one.

Why two addresses? One, in a high class neighborhood, the other..not so much so. What connected them? Gossemer seemed 'at home' in the three story mansion..and yet, the decor had not really 'fit' the man.

His own wife was unaware of the man's having written one of the year's best selling novels? How could anyone be so..disconnected to another person's reality. Especially if that person was one's own husband.

Nothing added up. Nothing made sense.

It was Jim Brass' job to see that it did. Eventually..he would piece it together. Time was not on his side in this case, however. He needed help.

He knew where to find it.


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPTER TWELVE (AND THE BAND PLAYED ON....) A HEARTFELT THANK YOU TO GREYHAWK FOR ALL HIS INVALUABLE ASSISTANCE IN ESTABLISHING THE INNER WORKINGS OF A LAW ENFORCEMENT AGENCY, WITHOUT WHOM..THIS CHAPTER WOULD BE EVEN MORE FUCKED UP THAN USUAL. I HOPE I GOT SOME OF IT RIGHT, COP GUY!

"You guys got something..I expect to be a part of it, damn it!" Vincent Duvalier burst into Jim Brass' office, his face red from the rise in his blood pressure. He stared Gil Grissom down then turned his ire on the other man in the room. "What the hell is going on here?"

"It may not be anything." Grissom explained. "We are simply covering all bases."

"It's serious enough for a judge issued court order. You guys don't take a shit unless you ask permission first!" The man seemed in a pissy mood. "So..what's up? What aren't you saying?"

"It's called good police work." Jim Brass could be just as pissy, if the mood struck. "Legal police tactics! Maybe you haven't heard of it!"

He still sat behind his desk, a cup of coffee by his computer, steaming hot. He was waiting for it to cool before chancing another sip. "We don't do it 'right' and any hope of a conviction goes out the window, so if this IS our guy..we blow it! Is that what you want?"

"Don't have to worry about a..." the man trailed away, his attitude..altering to quiet intensity. He stared moodily at the occupants of the room, nothing more.

"We don't have to worry about ..what?" Grissom especially, was affected by the implication behind the man's words..or rather..the words he had not said.

"Look..you know and I know.." Jim Brass was more in tune with Vincent Duvalier's state of mind. "In a perfect world, this creep should be taken out and fed to ravenous hyenas but it just doesn't work that way any longer..right?"

Duvalier remained mute on the subject..his hands stuffed into the jeans he sported. His features still dark and cheerless.

That was the first thing Brass had noted about the guy when they met..the more than casual way Duvalier dressed.

At first, Jim assumed it was because the Agent had come directly from a red-eye express flight from God knows where. He had been called in unexpectedly, after all.

But since that time, there had been no suits, no ties, no formal attire what-so-ever. Which signified the guy was good enough at what he did for his superiors to look the other way in the matter of 'dress regulations'

Such 'mavericks' were becoming a thing of the past, which seemed a shame to Jim Brass. They were filtering into the private sector, where more money was to be had with less restrictions and rules.

The Force needed this type of man, in Jim's opinion. The bad guys seldom, if ever, played by rules. Good public relations aside, in a dark alley with a suspect who was hopped up on crack or worse..loaded to the teeth with automatic weapons easily obtained at any Five and Dime these days..Jim wanted a guy with intelligence and cunning watching his six.

Not someone who would be consulting a rule book or hesitate to act because his mind was on the consequences of any action he might take.

And while Jim did not especially like Vincent Duvalier, he did respect what he had read in the man's dossier.

"So what the hell is this whack job...a multiple personality freak?" Duvalier had done a little reading himself this morning. "What are we dealing with here? One guy or two..twenty? All in one neat little freak-o package?"

"It's the only thing that makes sense at this point." Grissom had mulled over the facts Jim had shared with him. "The evidence suggests 'one' person..two entities, at this stage." He shifted, trying to find a more comfortable position. He had not slept well last night and was already tired this morning. "Jim interviewed the less dominant, I think. Vernon Gossemer. He seemed genuinely shocked to learn of the activities of the dominant personification, although he apparently had full run of this 'person's' estate."

"The house on Paradise Road." Jim jogged the other man's memory.

"So, he knows something is amiss." Grissom surmised. "He keeps details of his other life ..or that of his 'friend'..from his wife. Suggesting, he realizes there is something 'wrong' in associating with the guy."

"Maybe he never perceived 'him' as a threat." Brass shrugged. "Just how far out of touch is Gossemer? There are no medical records even suggesting he had problems of this nature."

"So, it's Gossemer we're after?" Duvalier wanted facts straight in his head.

"No..actually." Grissom shook his head, watching Jim drink his coffee wishing he had thought to grab a cup himself on the way into the station. "In Gossemer's mind..this other man exists and is totally separate from himself."

"Yeah, but that's because he's fucking insane..it's still Gossemer killing the women..right?"

"It is and it isn't."

"That's bullshit!" The man waved the issue aside. "Where is he now? Why did he run if he's so innocent in all this?"

"We're tracking his cell, no chatter thus far." Brass relayed the updates. "His wife is scared shitless. Seems Gossemer is a creature of habit. He hasn't checked in and his 'friend,' Professor Emos from Argentina..is still IN..Argentina. Says he hasn't heard from good old Vernon in weeks."

"So at least you got a court order for the cell!" Brass thought he detected a bit of sarcasm in the other man's tone. "Good little cops."

"How would you have handled it, hotshot?" Brass was becoming disenchanted.

"If he holds to the established patterns.." Grissom headed off any intended confrontation, his tone and his glare censoring the two males. "We can expect one of two things. A substantial withdrawal from Gossemer's account.."

"Of which, the assets have been frozen." Brass had been a busy little bee.

"Being 'on the lamb' costs these days." Vincent nodded to nothing in particular.

"Or.." Grissom continued, less stressed now that the men had caught his hint to 'knock the hell off' the childish behavior both had adopted of late. "Perhaps he will simply...turn himself in."

"WHAT?" Both men aired their amazement on that one.

"Gossemer seems a man of principle..a caring, sincere type that is probably appalled by all that is happening. And intelligent enough to know he now has a very real problem on his hands."

"Where the HELL..did you get that from??" Vincent clearly had no clue.

"From reading his novels." Grissom ignored the skepticism expressed by the other man. "Which is often more telling about the author than the characters."

"Whether he can control the other personality is the question." Jim mused quietly.

"Whatever!" Duvalier had no patience for stupidity. "How does this help us bring this mother down?"

"Gossemer is deeply troubled. We can only guess at the reasons behind his actions." Grissom stated.

"Yeah, well, I'm deeply troubled too." The Federal Director declared his state of being. "And I don't give a shit about his reasons...I only want my Agent back...intact!"

"We all want that eventuality, Mr. Duvalier." Grissom frowned his annoyance for such a statement having been made at all.

"Then why don't you get off your asses and do something!"

"We are doing everything we can. Jim hasn't slept. He came directly to work this morning. He works the night shift, in case you hadn't not.."

"Gil." Brass shook his head minutely, his eyes telling the man..it was cool.

"Yeah, well.." Vincent wasn't impressed. "You got the ball rolling..now, I'll take it from here."

"What the hell does that mean?" Brass stood, about at the end of his patience.

"It means just what it implies." The man did not intimidate so easily. "This is now a Federal case..literally. My people will take the lead. I'll let you know when we find the mother fucker. Thanks for all your help." He nodded amiably. "It's good when we can all work together like this, isn't it. Sit tight." He motioned to their positions. "Watch how the Pros do it."

And he was gone with but one shit eating grin.

"Can he do that?" Grissom questioned, half out of his seat.

"He could have done it a long time ago. He was waiting until we used up all our contacts and got him a good lead."

"That doesn't seem right." Grissom had to say it or die.

"Doesn't matter." Brass dismissed. "This is still in our jurisdiction. If he thinks I'm going to sit here and twiddle my thumbs..he's got another think coming." He sat back down. "Where were we?"

"What do you think he's going to do?"

"Something stupid probably...definitely reckless." Jim shrugged. "We'll just have to get Gossemer before he does..right?"

Grissom nodded. "Sounds like a plan.."


	13. Chapter 13

CHAPTER THIRTEEN (INTO EVERYONE'S LIFE...A LITTLE RAIN MUST FALL....)

"Your father sexually abused you."

Haley felt her skin crawl, wincing inside from the carelessly stated 'fact'. It took everything she had to keep her features perfectly composed, her eyes steady on her captor's gently inquiring ones.

"So you said before." She reminded. "Shit happens in life. You do one of two things." She wasn't going to play into his mind games. "You scrap it off your shoe and move on, or you carry it around with you until it's all you can smell. Me? I think I'd wash it off somehow."

"And have you, Haley?" He seemed to doubt the possibility. "Washed it off?"

She gave the question due process of thought, which in the woman's case, was a good two seconds. "Ya got any ovaltine?"

"I have anything you would ever need, child." She was assured patiently.

"I like marsh mellows in mine."

He drew in an even breath. "Are you hungry? It has been a while since last you ate."

Haley wondered just how long. She had no concept of time in this place. Had she been here a day..two? Longer?

"For some odd reason.." She feigned confusion. "My appetite seems non-existent."

"You must allow yourself time to acclimate to your new environment." The man shrugged his slender shoulders regally. "You will feel better in the morning."

Was it night outside? "Something to look forward to..goodie!"

"You are never at a loss, are you." He chuckled his amusement. "What am I to do with you?"

"The question of the day." She nodded amiably. "There are a few things which puzzle me." She would own up to the fact. "Donald Trump's hair for one, and..." Her eyes turned cold, her manner frosting over instantly. "Why you felt you had to kill those women."

The silence was brittle, at least for Haley Meadows. "...I mean..on the surface, you appear to be somewhat normal, in a 'I'm a serial killer in the making' sort of way. Why couldn't you just...do the sex thing with them and let them go. You have money..." She motioned to the lavish furnishings and expensive clothes he sported. "This place attests to that. You could have moved on..we might have caught you sooner or later but...Jesus! What the hell is in your head?"

He cocked his head slightly, continuing to study her evenly.

"Did they piss you off somehow? Did you lose it with them?"

"I never...lose it, Haley." He scoffed at such a notion. "You simply do not understand, do you. And it is imperative that you 'understand'..isn't it. It is part of your make-up..Why is that, do you think?"

"I was dropped on my head as a kid..I'm pretty sure that did it."

"I could not convince them of my sincerity, no matter how hard I tried." The man got the conversation back on track. "They feared me. I could see it in their eyes..their body language. "

"Well..DUH." Haley grimaced accordingly. "Ya think??"

He smiled slightly. "One expects a little fear..it's human nature, but I truly did attempt to put them at ease."

He cut his eyes to her. "You do not fear me..do you."

"I'm not normal..." She dismissed then..upon consideration. "In..THAT..." She explained hastily. "I've had training. I am used to dealing with assholes like you. Hell..I work for one!"

"Duvalier." He nodded, choosing to ignore the insult. "Yes..an interesting man..but, not for you, I do not think. Although he very much wishes such an eventuality, I believe."

"First of all.." She lifted stylish brows. "Ewwww..and 'B'...he WISHES!"

"Yes, he does. But, you chose Captain Brass, didn't you."

"He chose me..after the battle." She grinned. "Which I won."

"I shall weed all that promiscuity out of you eventually. I require exclusive devotion, Haley. I am not..the average male. I am..different. You can not possibly know what it means to be..me." There was a sadness to the words.

"I know you crossed a line.." She refused to allow any hint of empathy. "You hurt people. That is not acceptable, no matter the cause."

"I never hurt them..ohhh..." He dismissed airily. "Perhaps I was a bit rough during intercourse a few times. I was swept away by the moment but no..none were injured seriously."

"You murdered them you stupid moron! What do you mean they were not 'injured seriously?"

"Do not..." his eyes turned to her. They were empty..devoid of any emotion what-so-ever. Haley shivered involentarily.. "Speak to me in that manner."

She rethought her statement, realizing it was in her best interest to keep on his good side as much as possible. "Well...it was a stupid thing to say and you know it."

He..settled. "I did not...murder them. I object to that term. I..allowed them to ..cross over to me."

Haley kept her opinion to herself on that one. She had to keep this creep interested somehow. Keep him occupied until Duvalier got off his ass and found her location.

"It's complicated." He explained. "You will see in time, how it is to be, Haley. Be patient, please. In time you will grow to..accept me."

"If I 'put out'..can I have my cell phone?" She needed to take his mind off serious things. "If I don't 'twitter' at least once in a twenty-four hour period, I go into withdrawal and die. I'll give it right back..promise."

"In answer to your unasked question..I left it behind." He mocked her with his expression. "Do you think I do not know it can be traced? How remiss of you, precious."

"Then forget the 'putting out' part."

"You are not really ready for something like that, at any rate."

"It's my time of the month..you know how we women get." She nodded sagely.

"There are drugs, of course." He reminded. "But, I hate to resort to such bourgeois tactics with you."

"It IS beneath you." She agreed. "The honey is sweeter when given freely and two birds in a bush gathers no moss..just a gentle reminder."

He laughed his delight. "You amuse me."

"You tickle the hell out of me too."

"You must conform now and replace the cuff. I will prepare you a repast."

"Not hungry."

"I insist you eat something however." He scolded. "You must keep up your strength. How will you execute your escape plan if you grow weak?"

"Good point but there are those pesky drugs with which to contend, remember."

"I shall taste your food and drink beforehand."

Haley could not believe that she..actually would trust him to do so. The thought knocked her on her ass. "....What the hell made you..what you are? Where did you go wrong?"

"Already you begin to see a certain merit in me." He smiled happily. "To question my..foibles suggests an 'interest' of sorts in my mental make-up. A good sign."

"Yeah, well...I got your 'sign'." He was assured.

"A lady would never be so crude." He tsked. "Now, if you will?" He motioned to the shackle laying dormant on the carpet to her right.

She debated her options. "You're watching me. We both know that. This room is obviously secure. Why do I have to put that damned thing back on?"

"While I permitted the others to 'roam freely'..I do not think I trust you to do so just yet. I am sorry." He seemed to be.

Haley..hesitated. "This has NOT been a fun 'first date'." She crossed, picking up the object, clicking it about her wrist. "Wanna check?" She lifted innocently bright eyes.

"Would you like a novel to read?" He pointed out the shelves on the lined the opposite wall. "They are all quite entertaining."

"Where's the tv?" She asked, glancing around. "I want to see if CNN has a description out on you yet."

"They do not." He ..smiled. "Television is not good for you."

"Yeah, rots the brain and then the aliens on HuLu scoop it out for dessert."

"Something like that." He scowled at her 'wit'. "I shall not be long. I trust you can amuse yourself in my absence? Perhaps conjuring up ways to murder me upon my return?"

"That will work."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI


	14. Chapter 14

CHAPTER FIFTEEN (USE YOUR INSIDE VOICE...)

Jim Brass was not thinking clearly.

The man realized the fact but wasn't certain how to rectify the problem. He could not stop thinking about Haley Meadows. Had Duvalier been right in his assumption? Had Jim stayed with the woman, as his instincts had told him, would matters have turned out differently?

Jim sighed. How many times had he gone over that route in his head.? How many different scenarios had he imagined.

He had planned to get a few of the more pressing items cleared from his desk calendar, then return to the hotel to pick Haley up for a nice, leisurely brunch.

That would have been great. He had been looking forward to seeing her again.

Fate seemed to be kicking him in the teeth of late. Everyone he cared for had been taken from him in one damned way or another.

His daughter, Ellie..through mistakes they each had made along the way. Weena..well, that one was entirely on his head and now..maybe Haley as well.

He drove the company issued vehicle mechanically, winding the car slowly through the nearly deserted back streets of the industrial section of Vegas.

A few loading docks still had their areas lit, with one or two guys out for a smoke break but for the most part, the buildings were quiet and dark. Most employees and owners long since gone for the night. The majority of the businesses shut down.

His hands steered the wheel automatically, his eyes scanning the back alleys and side streets for something he could not define.

He would know it when he saw it.

The area was littered with billboards and trash receptacles, not much else. One building taking on the appearance of the next. This section of town having been constructed in the 'boom time' when Vegas had it's influx of people in the late seventies.

Jim Brass had been one of those hopefuls..transferring here after his divorce, looking for a new start, just like everyone else.

He was here now. Looking for something entirely different in nature.

Grissom had calculated a radius for a search parameter, taking the mileage from the rental car, computing an algorithm for the cops to narrow their activities.

A lot of man power had been used earlier to check out any possible leads but everyone had come up empty.

If the Feds had new information, they weren't sharing. Brass had no word from that 'source' since Duvalier's rather dramatic exit earlier in the day.

The man sipped his upteenth cup of coffee, trying to stay awake. He had not slept since that short few hours he had lain beside Haley Meadows.

He knew he looked like shit, desperately needed a shave, his facial hair coarse and dark on the best of days. He had not taken the time to go home and shower or change so his slacks were creased, his shirt..questionable at best.

The man didn't give a shit.

He had to find her. Something had to give soon or Brass knew he was going to lose it.

He couldn't do this again. Not right now. He had to find Haley and she had to be just fine.

He refused to think beyond that point. So..here he was. Having resorted to one of his time tested methods of investigation. Leg work and a hunch.

Jim asked himself. 'If I were this fucker, where would I be? Where could I go that the cops wouldn't think to look? Or if they did..they would only see what they expected to see.

Of course there was always the desert but Jim dismissed that hypothesis. These women were held for weeks. The body drops were clear across town, every last one. So, that told him that the act would not have been done anywhere near. This guy didn't think like that.

The place had to be out and away from people, so no busy bodies would ever interfere with what the creep had planned.

Grissom had done his job, but all these damned places looked alike. Storage buildings and factories closed down by the Recession..the one everyone said didn't exist.

Office complexes and warehouses filtered amid restaurants and strip malls.

Brass pulled to the side of the curb, a feeling of frustration and despair overtaking the man.

He put the car into park, his hands dropping from the wheel. He allowed the darkness to settle around him. The quiet filled the night. In the distance, he could see the lights of the freeway traffic. The world moved along as usual even at four in the morning.

Especially in Las Vegas. The town that never sleeps..or...was that New York?

His brain was fuzzy. He tried to focus his eyes. A Shell gas station's lights illuminated the street half a block away on the left. Across the intersection, an Arby's, closed down, sat dark and empty, it's parking lot deserted.

The gas station had one customer. A black man filling up with gas, an old late model Pacer, it's red finish, dusty and dented in a few spots.

A Pacer..Jim hadn't seen one in years. The night sky was dotted with cumulus clouds, the wind from the west. It was a little humid tonight. A storm must be brewing in the Pacific.

The mountains blocked a lot of the bad weather, of course.

A storm of sorts was brewing inside Jim Brass as well..and nothing was blocking the turbulent emotions he was experiencing.

He had been out here for over an hour now..and still...he had nothing.

The man raked his hands across his face, rubbing the exhaustion from his mind. He stretched this way and that, kinked his back and rotated his shoulders.

He got out of the car, needing a reprieve. Standing reminded him just how tired his body was, however, his leg muscles resisting the strain of his weight, aching around his knees and calves, from sitting so long.

He breathed in a long breath, closing his eyes to relish the sensation. He glanced down the long expanse of road in either direction, exhaling absently. Then the man did something he hadn't done in years. He sought the pack of cigarettes he kept in the console of the car, leaning in, rummaging through the sorted pens, pads and old Jefferson Airplane CDs, coming up with his Bic lighter and prize he needed.

He lit the Marlboro, drawing in a long taste..it burned his throat. He savored the moment.

Jim leaned back against the front fender, enjoying his weakness of character to the fullest.

No other traffic marred the scenery, comprised of tall palm trees, red and green blinking lights dotting each intersection and telephone poles that stretched as far as the eye could see in any direction.

He retraced the facts in his mind for the hundredth time. There was nothing registered in Vernon Gossemer's name in this sector. Nothing registered what-so-ever, except the one house and a berth in the 'Marina'. Gossemer kept a modest boat for weekends at Lake Mead, his wife had said. Not even the house on Paradise...

Brass jolted alert.

The house on Paradise Road. It was not registered to Gossemer. The owner was listed as...Addison McBain.

At the time, Brass had thought the fact a little amusing..and decidedly disturbing.

Two entities, Grissom had said. Two different people.

The search of the home on Paradise had netted nothing of interest. A safe, which held quite a bit of cash, some jewelry, that was still being appraised and a docket of papers.

One wooden box housed several unmarked keys. One was traced, never the less, to a safety deposit box in the Central Bank of Nevada. It yielded more cash and two deeds to estates outside the United States. One in Sussex, England and the other..Munich, Germany.

Jim took another drag off the cigarette, fumbling for his cell inside his inner jacket pocket. He had discarded the object hours ago, having thrown it over the back seat. He punched the numbers needed, waiting impatiently.

"Harligan..put Rivera on. I want to talk to someone with a measure of intelligence." He listened and almost smiled at the young man's come back. "My lack of breeding aside..put him on."

The older detective came on the line, a smile in his voice. "I didn't know that about your mom, Captain."

"Consider the source..hey.." He got to business. "Do something for me."

"You want I should push Major Tom out the window?"

"Nice thought, but no..we might need him for a coffee run later. Get on the computer and see what you can pull up listed under 'Addison McBain'. I'm looking for anything he might own in this sector."

"Hey, I didn't think of that." The request was relayed to his partner. "...We're checking, Captain."

Brass waited tensely, putting the cigarette to his lips unconsciously seeking comfort.

"Captain?" A concerned and scolding tone came through over the line. "Are you smoking again?"

"Fuck off, Harligan." He growled his annoyance. "Where's.."

"He didn't trust my abilities..he's searching now. Hang ten." Major Tom took no offense.

"The only thing we're showing.." The young man hated to report the findings. "Is the one house on Paradise Road. Sorry, Captain." He sounded sincere for once.

Brass was more than disappointed. He finished the smoke, crushing the butt beneath his shoe. "...Try...Josef Lundgren."

"Who the hell is that...?"

"Just do it, damn it!" Brass knew he sounded surly, beyond surly..but...fuck! He was about at his wit's end.

Another long moment passed. Brass could feel the nerves in the back of his neck tightening.

"...Well...I'll be freakin damned!" Came the shocked voice of Carlos Rivera. "We got a hit, Captain."

"Get the Black and Whites...give me the address!"


	15. Chapter 15

CHAPTER FIFTEEN (THIS PRECEDES THE FALL OF NATIONS...)

* * *

Haley Meadows played with her food, pushing the mushrooms around the fancy china plate with her engraved fork.

"...What?" She wasn't above a little whining. "No pizza? I'd kill for a Big Mac..I would kill 'you'..for a taco." She made mention.

"It is coq au vin."

She looked suspiciously at her plate of food. "There's cocoa in here?"

"You shall acquire a more refined palate given time and instructions." He didn't appear too horribly concerned over her lack of sophistication in this instance.

"Now see? That's the way of it, isn't it." She shook her head, exasperated. "You guys are always wanting to change us." The carefully arranged top-knot of blonde curls tilted a bit to one side of her head, soft tendrils escaping to cascade about the small face.

Haley had passed the 'wait' time primping before the oval mirror stationed by the bed. If she stood, and leaned just so, she could see her reflection, she found. She had requested some items before the man had left, which had been given over freely.

A comb..a crossword puzzle, a pen..and some oreos. Well..that item was sorely missing from her 'get' list, she had noted with open chagrin.

"I do not wish to 'change' you..merely enhance what already exists."

"I would never try to change you!" She faithfully promised, keeping her fingers crossed behind her back. "Except for that 'killing' thing and .." She made an 'ewww' face. "That tie..I really hate that tie."

'He'..removed the object, lying it neatly on the end of the bed. "..better?" He cut amused eyes to the woman.

"Oh, well now you're just creeping me out." She frowned back at him. "Stop it."

His smile became a genuine one.

"Light somewhere, you're making me nervous." Haley motioned to a chair.

The man sat, his hands linking together, his forearms resting on the arms of the chair. "I did not put anything in the food. You have my word."

"I don't like real food." She hedged. "Got any fruit loops? I can relate to fruit loops." He was informed. "I'm not high maintenance."

"Why ever not?" He seemed perplexed by her statement. "You should be pampered and spoiled a bit, perhaps..yes?"

"..Yeah?" She found she was not adverse to such a concept. "..Really?"

"I think so." He nodded regally.

The silence came. Haley Meadows hated silences. There was always too many silences in her childhood.

"Your hair is very beautiful. Very becoming. Have I said?" His eyes swept the lovely silk appreciatively.

She touched the back of her nape self-consciously, smiling her pleasure at the compliment. "I..I don't usually wear it like this. It's not really appropriate for crime scenes and the like."

"A woman should be sheltered from the horrors of life, not subjected to their realities."

"Or become the victim of them?" She asked.

"Haley.." 'He' sighed lightly. "I wish I could convince you that I never allowed those women to feel such things."

"The evidence suggests differently, doesn't it."

"Are you truly interested or simply buying time until your 'knight in shining armor' comes to rescue you?" He pondered aloud. "Do you still believe in such fairy tales?"

"As you can pretty well guess, that 'knight' thing flew out the window with dear old dad." Haley told the truth for once. "Why did you drain their blood?"

"If I answer your inquiries, will you..in turn. Answer mine?" It was debated.

Haley was torn between her curiosity and her innate need for privacy and personal space.

He remained silent, allowing her to make the decision in her own time.

"...Sure..why not." She shrugged the slight shoulders, pulling her sweater closer about her body, the warmth having left hours ago.

She disliked his eyes. The way they stared at her as if..he could read her thoughts, maybe or..could see beneath the carefully constructed facade the woman projected to others.

"How did it feel?" He began the ritual, his tone low..gently calming her suddenly frayed nerves. "When he..touched your body?"

Haley thought she had prepared herself for the impact of his inquisition. She had not. "...Creepy."

"You were very young." It was pointed out. "You could not have known what was happening or why. I think..Haley.." He mused, shifting into a more comfortable position in the huge chair he occupied. "That you enjoyed his touch..if only a bit? Perhaps..at first?"

She did not feel the need to dignify the question with a reply. "Why did you drain their bodies?"

"..For...sustenance." He answered readily.

"Excuse the hell out of me?" She had not expected...that.

"Did you enjoy it?" He persisted. "When first he touched your clit? Were you even aware you possessed one? Did he use his tongue?"

Haley shifted her eyes, her stomach churning sickeningly. She suppressed the memories determinedly. "I can't remember. It was a very long time a.."

He stood, his expression thunderously threatening. "You are not being truthful with me!" He strode toward the door, taking Haley by surprise by his rapid mood change. "This session is ended!"

"Oh..were we playing 'Doctor'? I didn't know." She halted his steps. "You never said. I can do the 'Rorschach' ink thingys if you like. I'm good at those!"

He turned the cold stare on her upturned face. "I do not play.. 'games'.." He disdained.

"Well, fine but I think I'm taking this much better than you." She taunted. "Getting a little uppity, aren't we?"

"I will not tolerate.." He stepped closer and she fought the urge to retreat, for his eyes flashed true emotion finally. "Lies!"

"The true 'you', 'doctor'?" She asked quietly.

The man..closed his eyes for a long beat, gathering his control. His body relaxed, his manner..altering. "..Yes, of course. You are correct."

Haley was disappointed to see him regain his edge so quickly.

"Losing perspective is not very intelligent, is it." He..reseated himself. "..Understandably..you will be reluctant to drop your guard so early on." His artistic fingers steepled beneath his chin. He studied her diligently. "...You did enjoy his touch because you loved him and you trusted him explicitly and you believed when he told you of his love for you. Why would you not?"

Haley felt the bile rise in her throat, swallowing determinedly. "Hey..kids, right? Can't frag em with a block of C-4, can't bury them in the back yar...oh..wait. 'YOU' probably could!" She smiled charmingly for him. "Who knows what is in their feeble little minds. Certainly not I."

"And all these years, you have carried the guilt..the shame. Blaming yourself." He continued with his narration. "Is that what he told you? That it was your fault? That you forced him to do the things he did to you?"

"He was just a little scamp, wasn't he."

"Did you come to him one night? Were you missing your mother, perhaps?" He refused to let it go, droning on relentlessly. "Seeking comfort? Did a storm frighten you? What started it all, Haley?"

"I think it was the Democratic Convention in Chicago..either that or Woodstock. Those crazy hippies and their LSD trips, hum?" She scowled her concern. "Dad must have gotten some bad juju from one of his bongs."

"Answer truthfully, please." He admonished.

"...I don't blame myself."

"Not any longer." He rephrased.

"I think you owe me one, 'doc'." She hedged.

"Sustenance as in..the elixir I need to sustain my life forces." He stated philosophically.

"Life forces?" The woman was intrigued in spite of herself.

"What exactly did he 'do' to you, Haley?" It was stated as if he were speaking to a reticent child.

"A paternal kiss on the forehead turned to...a kiss on the lips? A chaste one, yes? The lightest of touches. You thought you might have imagined it?"

It wasn't as if Haley had not shared the tale before, but telling Vincent Duvalier was nothing like this. She tried desperately to separate herself from the reality of what was being said. To keep a distance between that past life and the present.

Haley was very good at such things. But, to continuously...be forced to confront the raw emotions churning inside her...it was taking it's toll, truth known.

"You need blood to live?" She scowled at such a statement. "Did I get that right, Vladmere?"

"It is a..disease of sorts." He allowed her a reprieve. "I have researched it for..a while now. We each have secrets, do we not, Haley. Society has labeled both..taboo, it seems."

Haley processed the implications of his words, her mind unable..or unwilling to grasp the intricacies of such a concept so quickly.

"Were you afraid?" He asked pleasantly. "Of what he made you feel?"

"I was afraid of him." She had never told anyone that before. The fact she had blurted it now, shocked the hell out of the woman.

"And you have conquered that fear..through your chosen vocation, yes?"

"So..you're like a real vampire in that.." She stopped, shaking her head woefully. "And, I can't believe I am buying into this shit."

"It was more than the blood in this instance, as I eluded to before." He spread his hand expressively. "I have been alone for a very long time. I wanted a..companion again. I thought each had merit..in the beginning, but.." He let it go.

"But, you fucked them..they had enough 'merit' for that, right?"

"I am a male, Haley. I have certain needs." He answered calmly. "I am from an era that believed women were for a man's pleasure. Absolutely prehistoric, hey?"

Haley eased the tension from her neck muscles, her fingers kneading the soft skin absently. "You tied them up like animals.." She began softly, her eyes full of malice when they lifted to the man. "You fucked them like bitch dogs in heat..you terrorized them and you expected they would fall madly in love with you?"

"They were not restrained after the first initial hours of captivity. You are losing your perspective, calm yourself, please." He reprimanded.

"You go to hell!" She advised waspishly, her temper flaring incandescently.

The man remained seated, his expression an earnest one.

Haley turned aside, unable to stomach the sight of him. She desperately tried to clear her muddled thoughts, realizing anger would get her nowhere but she was angry.

Angry and unsettled and..frightened. She had no clue how she would..or 'if' ..she would, be able to extract herself from this fucking nightmare.

She felt like crying but..she did not. She took a moment, remembering all the things Vincent Duvalier had taught her. She took a long moment.

She lifted her head, fixing her eyes on the far wall for a goodly beat.

"...Nice wallpaper." She made mention.

"That is ..better." He bestowed his approval.

"So..you weren't always an ax murderer?" She queried.

He..smiled indulgently. "I am not one now. But, I understand the reference."

"This place must have cost you a bundle." She glanced around the elegance. "Just how much money do you have, anyway?"

"Do you require wealth?"

"I wouldn't turn it down." She pulled an incredulous face at him for having asked such a stupid question. "So..how much? Like..say, could you buy an island if you wanted?"

"Yes..if I so desired." He had smiled at such whimsical thoughts.

"How did you make your money? What is it you 'do'..for a living, I mean."

"Besides being an ax murderer, you mean." He teased. "I have spent my time improving my mind..I am involved in several philanthropic ventures. I support the Arts, of course."

"You cleansed the bodies to get rid of the evidence, right?"

"The quirks of your mind." He mused. "I cleansed them out of respect."

"And to get rid of the evidence."

"Well..." He grinned retroactively. "Yes. I used their bodies for my pleasure. I owed them at least that."

"You must realize what you do is wrong..on sooooo many levels." She didn't think he was stupid, at least. Not any longer.

"All humans die, child." He advised gently. "I shorten the process, granted, for a select few but.."

"There is no 'BUT'!" She snapped.

He fell silent again and she sensed his disapproval even though his features were kept stoic.

"... .... ...Ok, 'but' what?" She exasperated after it was clear he would not speak until she expressed her regret.

It was touch and go whether he would continue.

"...But..." He chastised her with his stern expression. "..It matters. The 'way' in which one dies. It truly does."

Haley could not disagree with that one so she kept quiet.

"All humans fear death for it is not a natural process. They were never meant to die..according to your God's word."

"That's kinda weird..you..speaking about God."

"I believe He exists."

"Then you are in a boat load of trouble, aren't ya." Haley reminded.

"Some things cannot be forgiven, yes..you are correct."

"You're ok with that?"

"My decision was made a long time ago. When first I became..what I am, I was very angry. At everyone and every thing. I blamed my predicament on..well.." He turned introspective. "It was a dark time..a horrible time."

"What? You started out skinning the family cat?"

"Would it make you more comfortable if I had?" He leaned forward, his eyes holding an almost mischievous glint. "No..I had no family..or a cat, for that matter."

"What happened to them?" She pulled her legs up to her chin, her arms hugging them close to her chest, caught up in the man's story.

He hesitated, as if debating whether or not to confide in her.

"No..really." She had sensed his hesitancy. "I want to know."

"Why?" It was demanded.

Haley wondered herself but then..it came to her. "..if there is a reason..even one that doesn't make any sense.." She struggled with the explanation. "It seems to help the families of..the person who died. I don't get it but..."

"It holds some sort of closure for them." He appeared troubled for a beat. "None had family except Angel." His brow furrowed even moreso. "But, she was so pure and innocent. I was drawn to her."

"Not to speak ill of the dead." Haley made the sign of the 'cross' over her chest area, for she was about to do just that. "She was a prostitute. Helllloooo!"

"Are you Catholic?"

She was completely baffled by the question, showing as much. "No...why??"

He continued on. "She was pure in the sense, her heart was untouched by the things in life which surrounded her. Innocent in that..she trusted the wrong people, thereby, forced into a place she was never meant to be."

Haley lay her head on her propped knees, his words making her sad.

"Those that.. 'hurt' her..have paid their dues, rest assured." He lifted a noble brow. "Of course..the bodies have yet to be discovered."

She lifted her head, her eyes wide.

"Breaking news." He smiled over at her. "You see? I have my 'noble' moments as well."

"You killed her pimp?" Haley voiced her shock.

"Rather painfully..yes." He leaned back. "Would you like me to dispose of your Father as well?" The startling eyes observed her. "I will."

Haley licked her suddenly dry lips.

"Angel feared him." He ...smiled, resuming the previous topic. "I...did not."

"...You liked her."

"Most definitely, I did. But, alas..she could not get past the fear. She tried very hard to please me, but no matter what I did..or said." He shrugged. "A pity, really."

"You're giving me a headache." She told the truth, rubbing her aching temples soothingly. "I just want to shoot you and have done."

"No you do not." He objected. "You are beginning to understand me. And that troubles you, does it not."

"Big time!" She admitted.

"It is not only my life, Haley...there are others I must protect. They are innocent of any crimes and yet, your world would punish them for my transgressions." He decided to share at least that. "...If not for them. I might actually allow your...whims. I grow..tired. Truth known."

"What the hell does that mean? Other..women?" She asked. "What...'whims'?"

"No.." He put her mind at ease. "Actually..after Angel, I had decided to...move on."

Haley simply shook her head, too wired to trust herself to speak again.

"You are tired..perhaps we should take this conversation up..another time." He arose gracefully. "Do you require anything?"

"A lobotomy?" She asked hopefully.

"Some aspirin, perhaps?"

"How about a shot of Jack?"

"You do not drink..if that rather..pitiful display to which you subjected Captain Brass was any criteria by which to judge."

"...How did you.." She refused to ask the obvious.

"And ax murderer and a stalker." He tsked. "How can I redeem myself, I wonder? From the depths of depravity to which I have fallen. See to what exactly..you have reduced me? I trust you are proud of yourself." He turned at the door, tossing the key to her manacle across the room. It landed at her feet.

"I would truthfully...not have missed that moment for all the tea in China, however.." He grinned down at her. "Just saying." He used her favorite 'phrase' in parting.

He closed the door gently, leaving the woman alone and... contemplative.

.


	16. Chapter 16

CHAPTER SIXTEEN (INTO EVERY LIFE......)

The facility was registered to Josef Lundren.

Jim Brass sat, observing the carefully laid out Industrial Park below the cul de sac on which he had parked, overlooking a vast flat stretch of land on the outskirts of the search parameter.

His attention was focused on the one lone building occupying several acres of cemented lots adjoining each other. The grounds had seen better days, left to overgrow with vegetation, the sand storms of the region having drifted over much of the space.

A small hill sloped gently down behind the structure, ending with a barbed wire fence which ran a goodly stretch of what everyone laughingly referred to as, the Las Vegas River bed.

Actually a series of cement ducts, twelve feet high, designed to direct any access drainage to the city's water supply, Lake Mead..the system was empty and dry most times.

Las Vegas, being a tourist town, heavily fined anyone illegally dumping anything into their precious 'water supply'. Being surrounded by a desert kept one painfully conscious of one's 'water supply', after all.

Surveillance cameras were set up in the Nineties to put a stop to such practice.

It was off one of these camera feeds that Tom Haligan had pulled the film of a 2004, silver grey Explorer, pulling into the deserted lot at the address below. Last Tuesday afternoon...2:48 P.M., about forty-five minutes after Haley Meadows had been abducted.

Although the vehicle was now, nowhere to be seen, Brass knew this was the place he needed to be at this particular moment in time. Every 'cop' sense he had, alerted him to the fact. Every fiber of his being said..we've found the fucker!

The place..an old lumber yard, closed now for years, appeared empty and deserted.

Brass was not fooled.

At first he had been exhilarated, his heart pumping adrenalin like crazy but, as time passed, the familiar routine of police work settled his nerves.

He had ordered all communication by cell phone in case this whack job was monitoring police air waves. A chopper circled high overhead, feeding back information every few minutes, to which, Carlos Rivera passed on to Brass.

The black and whites were stationed at every possible route of escape, blocking all streets leading in and out of the area. Officers on foot, approached the building from all directions.

Brass could see his men's advancement from his advantage point. Dressed in full 'tactical gear', armed to the teeth, they were definitely in their 'stealth' mode. Jim had donned his flac vest, checked his weapon and finished his coffee.

He waited out the time remaining until he could enter the building itself. The air conditioner felt good in the car. He put it in gear, pulling away from the curb, heading down to 'ground zero'.

It was time.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Haley Meadows lay, her slight body curled into a fetal position, shivering in the soft cushioned embrace of the king sized bed in the dimly lit room.

She was cold and weary although the room, itself, was quite comfortable, temperature wise.

She wanted to go home but, in reality, Haley did not have a real home these days. Her job kept her so much 'on the go' that, she rarely even touched base with the small apartment she rented in Washington D.C..

She had boxes left to unpack still. What had it been now? Three years? Since she had joined Vincent Duvalier's team? Of course, she had known the man many years before that event.

Duvalier had put up the book shelves on the bedroom wall, last November.. bitching all the while about having to do so, saying..that's why God made maintenance guys. So, Haley had actually set her beloved collection of Jane Austin out, all neatly lined up, categorized by publisher's dates.

Duvalier had rolled his eyes, sneering something about 'chick flicks' even though they were 'novel's she unpacked. Not that she did not own the DVDs as well. The man had gone off in search of pizza and beer, which Haley had promised in payment for his time and effort on her behalf.

He had finished watching a football game, which hadn't seemed to make him any more content, but Haley was happy, cleaning and arranging her bedroom. Getting everything in order, setting her favorite vases and 'chick things' out here and there. Making the space her own.

She had come out to find Vincent asleep on her couch, which is where he spent the night.

Haley desperately wanted to be in her own bed. In her own apartment again. She could top that..she wouldn't even have minded seeing Vincent Duvalier along about now, truth told.

Her thoughts turned to...Jim Brass.

Was the man looking for her? Surely he was! She felt better knowing he was out there somewhere, that he had her six.

He would find her. She just had to hang on. Keep this guy occupied....get some useful information out of him in case they...when they...found her, she would not have let the guys down. She would have done her part..Vincent Duvalier would not be so bitchy..maybe.

She was still alive. That was something to which the other eleven women could not boast.

She couldn't get warm, no matter how she tried. She wanted to get under the covers for they seemed thick and inviting. But, she did not. She lay..cold and empty inside.

How much time had passed?

How long had she been here?

How much longer would she be forced to stay?

She closed her eyes and relived the time in the hotel room with Jim Brass. Each detail was etched in her mind's eye. She could remember how he smelled, that...mellow, deep lustrous scent he wore mixed with the clean tang of soap and pure male.

Haley had reveled in the warmth of his flesh, from the light feathery touch of his calloused palm to the comfort she received when she snuggled into his neckline. The hard contour of his thigh against her's, the heat of his body as it lay pressed along the length of her. His arm around her waist, holding her close, their fingers..intertwined. His low, even breathing tickling her nape.

She had felt secure and protected and..safe.

She felt none of those things now.

Where the fuck was he? Where was Vincent Duvalier?

This fucking sucked.

Someone had better just come and get her out of this horrible place! They had just better come real fast! That's all she was going to say about that.

She sniffed threateningly, wiped her nose with a handy tissue she had stolen from the decorated box on the vanity, and determined to give the men hell when next she saw them. The asswipes..putting her through this shit! What were they thinking??

She hunkered down and determined to wait them out. But, ohhh..they would soooo pay for this little farce! On her mother's grave, they would pay, never mind her mom was alive and well and living in Boca Raton. There was a principle involved here. SOMEONE was going to get hell for this misery!

Or SOMEONE was going to be very sorry! Very sorry indeed!


	17. Chapter 17

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN (ONCE UPON A MIDNIGHT DREARY....)

Jim Brass parked the car directly in front of the two- tiered building with it's tan and brown facade. He noted the faded lettering of the sign which announced 'Payless Lumber' displayed along the front of the second story.

He even recalled buying some plumbing supplies here once. He could fix a stopped up drain if the need arose. He removed his sunglasses, tossing them into the center console of the car. He took his time approaching the group of men gathered around the massive glass doors that constituted the entrance of the building.

Brass made eye contact with each of the young men holding position. He unsnapped the tab of his holster, removing his Sig Sauer P226. The weight felt comfortable and familiar as his fingers curved to the handle. He pointed the weapon down and away.

He never liked drawing the damned thing, not once getting the rush of adrenalin most of these men felt, if the perspiration on their faces or anxious darting of their eyes signified anything.

They were on a high..a mixture of healthy fear and stress, that only this type of situation could produce. If Brass felt these things, he no longer allowed them to register. They interfered with the job.

Jim locked eyes with Chad Davidson. The kid's features were tense and serious. He had known his Dad..Mike, from his Academy days. Chad had carried on the family tradition. He had earned his spot at the head of his team, so..Brass gave him his due.

He nodded directly to the young man, giving his consent. Chad's mouth sat grimly as he called up a burly officer from the rear of the ensemble. "Take it down."

Everyone stepped back slightly, shielding themselves from any flying glass as the man heaved back the 'persuader' as the large ramming device had affectionately been dubbed and in seconds, had shattered the bonded glass into several workable pieces.

The 'bond' had held, little glass fragments actually breaking apart from the whole but large sections were pulled aside, peeled away by capable hands sporting protective gloves. Brass watched as the complete left side of the door was discarded on the pavement to his right.

Chad Davidson lost no time in entering the darkened building, followed by three of his elite. Jim stepped over the door frame, moving to one side, allowing his eyes to adjust from the brightness of a rather pleasant day.

The threat of the storm had passed, leaving a very early morning dew covering everything outside. The sunrise had been a brilliant one. Jim had driven directly into it making his way here.

Last night had been hectic with co-ordinating tactical units, briefing divisions and requisitioning weapons, vehicles and men power.

Unlike the cop shows on the boob tube, in real life..one did not just simply conjure up an entire tactical unit out of thin air.

The process took time and planning. After ordering three black and whites to stake the building, thereby blocking any path of escape while he prepared the rest.

He put his faith in Haley Meadows, hoping that he would not be forced to make a move..one he did not wish to make until he was certain they could bring this guy down and bring him down hard.

He refused to think about the fact, had he made the wrong decision, it could mean Haleys' life.

He agonized over it all the time he had sat, waiting on the cul-de-sac. But, now..he was operating on pure instinct. He knew also..had it been a normal woman inside with that fucking joker, he would have acted differently.

He would have to live with whatever outcome the day would bring. Just as he knew, it would affect him for the rest of his life.

He made his way slowly along the empty aisles, his eyes scanning..his mind calculating..his senses strained and ready.

Despite evidence to the contrary, Haley was not stupid. He sensed a good cop under all those layers of..disorder. He had actually read her dossier, despite her belief that he had not been interested enough to do so.

She was unorthodox, yes..but no one could argue with the results of her efforts.

Serial killers, bank heists, high profile murders. If it was Federal in any way, shape or form, Duvalier was handed the case. If the media could exploit the matter when it turned sour..his team was given the chance to defuse the situation.

Brass recalled reading about the incident at the high school in Delaplain, Arkansas. It made the news. Four students with semi-automatic weapons and home made pipe bombs and a big time grudge against life in general..converged on the school one rainy afternoon in October, 2004.

Three students had been shot, two dead. It could have been so much worse had Duvalier not sent Haley in..as a student.

She talked her way close enough to disarm one of the teens, grabbed the pipe bombs, dragging them a safe distance, thereby eliminating the main source of concern.

She had gone back in, quietly removing students as the rest of her team surrounded the other three dissidents. It had taken Duvalier hours to negotiate surrender.

The 2008 kidnapping of Billionaire Ryan Sojourn's six year old daughter, Natasha Dane. Which left Haley seriously wounded.

Duvalier had distracted the kidnapper long enough for Haley, posing as a nurse, to get between the child and her abductor. Shielding the little girl with her own body, she took a direct hit from the man's weapon. The bullet had ricocheted off a rib, acting like a pin-ball, lodged within her lung

The woman spend several months in the Intensive Care Unit at St. Anthony's hospital in Rockford, Illinois.

Ryan Sojourn attempted to give the reward money to Haley, but she settled on a pair of Prada heels which Duvalier promptly insisted be returned.

She ended up with a pair of Doc Martens from the Foot Barn....which were half price.

But on the bright side..Duvalier did foot the bill for a hot dog and an Orange Julius at a nearby mall when she was better.

And so..Jim Brass had put his cards on the proverbial table, chancing that Haley could help him take this killer down.

By putting pricks like McBain, or Gossemer, or who-ever-the-hell the bastard was this week..behind bars, locked away that they could never hurt another Majorie Ann Ames, formerly of North Carolina.

Jim could not forget the cold, glassy stare of the crystal blue eyes, looking up at him from the crime scene photos on his desk.

She was so young behind that make up and red lipstick. Her true age showing through when she was all washed and clean. Even her death palor had not hidden the innocence lost. Majorie kinda reminded him of Ellie in some ways.

It was kids like Angel and Ellie that kept Jim on the job..that and Starbucks coffee, most night.

At times, if he did his job well..he could right a horrible wrong for these young women. Or at least, perhaps, give some kind of peace of mind to their families.

Jim could see Chad Davidson up ahead, off to his left, directing his men in a 'search and seek' pattern as each room or section was 'cleared'.

The squad was moving quickly..efficiently, gaining ground toward the back of the 35,000 sq. foot store.

The shelves were empty, the holding racks devoid of any products. Sunlight filtered through the numerous windows lining either side of the massive building, sending rays into the dusty atmosphere.

Brass moved cautiously forward, his weapon still at the ready, his path similar to the one Davidson trailed ahead.

He took the time to acquaint himself with the layout of the place.

Private offices lined one complete side of the complex. Each had been searched thoroughly, their doors left opened wide to signify as much.

Jim's eyes scanned the area up ahead. The loading dock was quiet and dark, no windows to aid in the search, he noted.

He held back at the hanging strips of heavy plastic that marked the entrance/exit to the large rooms.

He peered between the opaque material, pushing it aside with his free hand, having transferred his weapon to the other. The heavy metal doors of the loading dock groaned and creaked open, slowly but surely.

Brass could see the open field of over grown grass and weeds ever widening as the doors lifted upward..

A switch was thrown and the entire area lit with light from the florescent fixtures up above.

Jim glanced to Davidson but the young man had shaken his head, letting Jim know...they had found nothing of interest.

For a moment, a dark, forbidding feeling invaded Brass' mind.

This had to be the place. It had to be! He couldn't have been so wrong about...

A curt gesture from Alan Cruise caught everyone's attention. The man was waving his arm, pointing to door which had been concealed by stacks of boxes and crated up machinery.

Jim sensed the excitement coursing through his veins. He could smell it in the air.

He made his way toward the door. The first thing he noted about it was..there was light beaming from under the frame bathing the dull cement of the loading dock with a soft, luminous shade.

His heart thudded against his chest wall..he unconsciously held his breath, only just realizing he was.

He exhaled slowly, forcing his pulse to quieten..

Chad Davidson waited for a command.

Brass held up his hand, palm closed to signify..'silence'.

He nodded and Chad Davidson...reached for the handle of the closed door.


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPTER EIGHTEEN (GOODNESS HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH IT....)

The room was larger than it would appear from the outside. Jim found it odd that the steel door had been unlocked.

He had stepped into the darkened area, instinctively searching for and finding, the light switch to the left of the door. A row of video surveillance screens surrounded a state of the art console directly to his right, several screens showing different shots of the outside of the building. Others, his officers as they searched and generally ransacked the premises inside.

"He watched our approach." Jim shook his head woefully, the truth of the situation hitting him full force. "The bastard knew we were here." A black and white unit set outside the back gate, three officers waited out front, weapons poised and ready by their squad cars. Just where Brass had stationed them.

"This jerk off even has a john over here." Davidson's team moved through the nooks and grannies of the 'apartment', relaying their findings

"Hey..this coffee is still hot." Another had discovered a well-stocked kitchenette.

Brass surveyed the domain grimly. "All the fucking comforts of home."

"What..no flat screen?" Chad scoffed sarcastically. "Why is this screen dark, I wonder?" The man had been playing with the buttons and switches of the console, having pointed to the monitor in question.

Jim studied the same board, his brow furrowed in deep concentration. He absently holstered his weapon. Unlike most people of his age bracket, Jim Brass embraced the 'electronic' age, finding it challenging and addictive in some cases.

"Got it!" Davidson's face lit up even as the darkened screen sprang to life. His team had gathered around the two men, their interest caught, most cradling their weapons lovingly across their arms. Davidson finally looked his true age, his characteristic grin giving him a boyish quality. "What the..." His voice faded away as he observed the image before the men.

A room. A nice room, as rooms went. With a bed. And curtains. A girly room.

Jim had eyes only for..the 'girl' lying so still and quiet on the bed..that was in the 'room'. She seemed so small and...still. Curled up, her face away from the camera.

"Where the hell does this feed go??" He barked, his tone much sharper than he had meant it to be. "How did we miss this fucking room..." He turned his angry features on the unsuspecting officers huddled around him. "Find..." His voice boomed the command. "This fucking room!"

No one needed a second bidding, scattering post haste in all directions.

Davidson was biting his bottom lip, his eyes darting about the screens and board frantically, picking up on his Commander's urgency. "We got the entire place covered, sir. It has to be somewhere we haven't been. Anyone bring the blueprints of this place?" He called over his shoulder and seconds later, the papers miraculously found their way into Jim Brass' hands.

He spread the rolled pages out, smoothing them with capable hands. He had helped his dad build houses in his youth. He could read a blue print but this one was different. Some references he still understood. Some..were strange and... "What the hell is this?"

Davidson glanced, pulling his attention away from the board. "We're here, sir." He quickly found the room. "The general layout appears ..." He..frowned.

"What is this??" Jim's beefy finger stabbed the spot.

Davidson was perplexed. "...I'm not sure, sir..but..." He straightened, his eyes searching for something he could not find. "According to this damned thing..there should be more space in this room. It shows the square footage as eight-hundred, fifty-seven. What would you estimate.."

"Seven-hundred something at most." Jim had followed the young man's train of thought. "It's hidden?"

"It's here." Davidson picked up his discarded sniper's rifle. "We'll find it, sir." He cut confident eyes to his Superior. "...Brayley..get your ass back over here!" He had crossed to the opened door, yelling his order across the echoing dock area. "Bring some tools.."

The young man grinned at Brass, as he pulled himself back into the room. "We got some remodeling to do."

It took less than ten minutes to find the 'hidden' doorway. Ten minutes and two demolished walls, three sections of torn up plywood floor..minus the nicely laid tile, not to mention, one very energy efficient,double-wide, stainless steel overturned refrigerator.

Davidson led his team down the well lit stair case, through the small passageway. Brass was one of the first behind the man, having forgotten all about his usual modus operandi of allowing the young'uns to 'blaze the path of glory'..

The door was made of cherry wood, painstakingly carved, meticulously crafted.

On the second to the top panel, was taped a note. Short and to the point, it read...

'They descend upon us, beloved.

'Alas, I must take my leave of you

'Do not despair .

'Soon we will once again be united..

'I come for you by the dark of the moon

'My blood oath is given.

'Wait for me...

Brass had not touched the fucking thing. He had wanted to touch it. He had wanted to rip it apart, crush it with his heel..spit upon it. But..he did not.

He shifted his eyes to a patiently waiting Chad Davidson. "I want this bastard..." He vowed sacredly. "I want ten minutes alone with him..you got that?"

"I got it, Captain."

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Haley Meadows was awakened from a rather sound, if somewhat disturbing dream by the soft click of a door latch.

She gasped, sitting upright, disheveled and alarmed.

Her eyes wide and unguarded for once, instantly trained on the slowly turning gleam of a burnished knob.

She knew instinctively where she was, even though still drowsy from the rude awakening. She hated this place..and she hated more..the odious being who now intruded into the quiet of her present...private hell.

She hated having to face him again so soon. She held her breath, praying she could once again..muster the courage to continue the sick farce she was forced to play by this insidiously despicable being.

Her senses were on full alert, as she readied herself for another round of hideous absurdity.

Her mouth fell open, her face masking with calm placidity. Her heart was beating thunderously in her chest cavity.

She blinked.

Was she still dreaming?

"W-Who..." She addressed the man who stared back at her. "...Are..you?"

She did not know this man. How had he invaded her dream world?

Well...this was odd.

The man stepped fully into the room, his weapon dropped, his manner completely altered from the harsh, deadly cold one of seconds before.

Haley..recognized ...the accouterments he wore, her eyes devouring the well honed physique suddenly with astonished awe.

"OH MY GOD!" She was up off the bed and running full force the few steps it would take to reach...safety.

At the last second, just before she would have smashed into the man's chest area..something caught her attention to her left, forcing her to stop dead in her tracts.

The green eyes filled with unshed tears of joy. She changed directions rapidly, her arms outstretched. "OHHHH....FUCK!"

Jim Brass welcomed the woman into his embrace, his arms enclosing the petite form protectively. He held tightly, his hand cupping her head, his fingers intertwined with the silk of her hair. The man closed his eyes, releasing the tension in his body, sending a silent prayer of gratitude On High.

"I..k-knew you w-would come!" Haley whispered, her breath fanning his ear. She wept freely, unashamedly, her body shaking tremulously. "I fucking...K-Knew...it!"

"You fucking had better believe it." He murmured right back, his arms taking her breath from her body. She didn't seem to mind. It was as if, she could not get close enough to the man.

Brass' eye caught the slightly sheepish grin of Chad Davidson's. The young man seemed to be waiting for something.

Jim sensed the others in the room finally, clearing his throat gently, reluctantly putting Haley Meadows from him.

"Guys!" Haley could not stop smiling, reaching out to touch each and every one of her 'rescuers'.. "Guys! Shit..." She swiped at her wet cheeks, her face beaming her joy and gratitude. "Where the hell have you been???" She choked back a joke, holding firmly to Jim Brass' flack vest for dear life. "I was ..." She could not find the words. "Just...waiting." Her hand came to cover her mouth as the tears threatened again. For a moment it was touch and go but...she...rallied.

"Gosh..." Her smile lit the room. "Did anyone bring....pizza??"

The tension snapped, a few chuckles erupting..

"Where the fuck is he, Haley?" Brass had never felt less like smiling.

The woman shook her head, her fingers tightening on the man's jacket. "I...I don't know. I..I hoped you had him?"

Brass jerked his head and the men surrounding them suddenly disappeared.

Haley's brain was having a hard time keeping up with everything. She looked to the one place she knew she would find comfort and...answers.

"Are you ok?" Jim stepped, his hand gentle on the side of her cheekline. "Did he..." His eyes swept her figure meticulously, his tone holding his weariness...his...fatigue...the brittleness of the stress he had been under.

"Hey..." she forced a bright smile for him. "Piece of cake." She dismissed his worries with a sweet grimace of the cute little nose.

Jim's hand tightened in her curls, his face masking into a stoic placidity. He guided her closer with the pressure of his intent, stepping forward to greet her arrival, his arms moving about her waist.

His mouth descended without preamble, his tongue pushing languidly between her lips, easing into the warm, delicious depths of her being.

Haley groaned weakly, submitting to a will stronger than her own, melting to the man gratefully, her arms going about his neckline, tightening exponentially with each intake of breath against Jim's cheek.

The man accepted any and all emotions directed his way gratefully, giving fully in return. He allowed his body to react to the stimuli of her breasts crushed against his chest..the heat of her body fusing to his..the feel of her body in his arms..the taste of her mouth..the sweetness of her tongue..

Haley literally went weak in the knees as she felt the ever increasing hardness grow against the curve of her stomach, moaning her sudden confusion.

He thought he had lost her..but...he had not. The evidence was in his arms..to hell with what anyone thought..he had been given a second chance. This was real..this..was the only thing that mattered.

For once in his life, Jim Brass opened himself to the possibilities. He held nothing in reserve..he had to tell her...she had to know what he was feeling..

The man broke a feverish kiss, his breath ragged..his mind tortured, unclear. "...I want to fuck the shit out of you..." He vowed sacredly, reveling in the rush of color to her cheeks, the slight out rush of breath from her body.. "Right here...right fucking now!"

Even as he heard others fast approaching..he could not yet..release his prey. His eyes refused to allow her a reprieve. He held the soft emerald easily... "Let them watch...what the hell do I care. I've been through a living hell!" He grated the truth. "I felt dead inside...make me feel alive baby..." He demanded.

She could only shake her head, helpless to deny him anything. He sensed this. And...it gave him the strength to...move away from her.

When they arrived...all they saw was a shaken girl...and a totally professional police officer..simply doing his job. They had expected nothing less of such a sterling man.

Brass often sought Haley Meadow's eyes.

SHE knew..even though she was calmly answering any and every question put to her now..when she met his gaze.. She would look away hastily, in order to regain her..perspective. She would fight the rush of blood to her cheeks and Jim Brass would hold his smile...quiet the sudden jump in his pulse, slow his breathing.

They were surrounded by people..and yet. He felt that they were the only two people in that damned room.

He could not wait for the opportunity to get her alone.

His palms were sweaty. His adrenalin was high. No one would have even guessed.

This had been the longest day of his life. It was not over yet. The fact was both agonizing yet..exhilarating.

His hands shook. He pushed them into the pockets of his slacks. He concentrated on that bastard, McBain when it got too bad..when his emotions threatened to...no. No, he would not allow her to arouse him just yet.

That...was for later.

He could wait...now.

And knowing that she knew. It was the sweetest revenge a man could ask for. He felt very much like a man right now.

They knew nothing of this.

It was none of their damned business..what he felt. Or who he wanted to share those emotions with.

He would do this..for her. He would do lots of things for her. So many things, it made his head spin with wonder. So many things he was feeling...inside.

His demeanor was nothing short of what was expected. He stayed near her. He couldn't go very far away. It would have killed him to go any real distance from her right now.

So..he hovered near. Allowing the medics to see to her..allowing the others to do their job. Allowing her to do her job.

He could taste her...he remember well the taste of her. The sweet, slick warmth of her. How he could make her squirm with need. How his name sounded when said with such..desperation. How her passion would ebb and flow..as he moved just so for her.

Slow..easy strokes, feeling the taunt little tummy rise to greet each thrust he offered. The tiny kitten-like whimpers of..stress if he denied her..access to what she wanted long enough.

All the little truths that spilled from her lips if he eased into her depths with the right amount of..meaning behind his efforts. 'No..you don't love me...just..parts of me, baby.' But, her words had made him feel..loved. Just for a moment, maybe? Certainly..wanted, at least. 'Tell me again..say it for me.' He enjoyed hearing it. 'Is it bad, Haley? How bad?...let's...share, what'd ya say?'

'Want me to make it all better?' He had never teased a woman in such a manner before. Not and..meant it. 'Can I? What can I do for you?'

'Oh, hell yeah..I can do that. No problem...but then..you got to do something for me..right?'

Jim Brass smiled just a little, biting his lip to keep it under control. He turned his attention to the matter at hand. For the simple fact...he had no other choice in the matter.

The lot pops rang out as if muffled by a great distance.

Every cop present knew the sound of a police issued nine millimeter ruger when they heard it.

Brass grabbed Haley Meadow's hand, dragging the unresisting woman along with him as he headed out the passageway with his contemporaries at a dead run.

The shots had come from above ground. To the North of the building.

Four distinct rounds.


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPTER NINETEEN (ONE GOOD SHOT DESERVES ANOTHER....)

AUTHOR'S NOTE: A HUGE THANK YOU GOES OUT TO OUR RESIDENT READER/REVIEWER, CAPTAIN BRASS. SHE IS TO BLAME FOR THIS CHAPTER. SHE INSPIRES ME TO EXPLORE THE DARKER SIDE OF HUMANITY. SEND ALL NASTY NOTES OF DISSENSION HER WAY AND GIVE ME A REST...LOL

Addison McBain walked briskly down the dark tunnel. He ignored the dampness of the cement walls, the putrid odor invading his nostrils that swirled up from the stagnated water beneath his feet.

His flashlight illuminated a path. The man was mildly annoyed. He rarely allowed such petty emotions, but his plans had been interrupted, and they had been such grand plans too.

The light from the end of the tunnel loomed just ahead, thirty feet or less. The Explorer sat, waiting his return. He flicked his light off, continuing on.

Already, he was planning alternate scenarios. This episode was merely a small inconvenience at the most.

He transferred the small grey case with it's soil samples inside to his left hand, juggling the flashlight, fumbling in his Armani slacks for the keys to the car.

He clicked the button that would unlock the doors, having pointed the keypad in the direction needed. He pulled up slowly, his senses tingling. He had heard a distinctive 'click'..another, that was a rather unsettling one.

He knew instantly that...he was not alone.

He waited patiently.

"....Going somewhere.." The deep baritone was not a familiar one he recognized. "Jerk off?"

A man stepped out of the shadows of an adjoining tunnel. He was of large stature, not as tall as McBain, himself, but his shoulders were much more broad, his bulk and physique honed and impressive. His face was what one would call, ruggedly handsome, but there was battle scars that life had given him marring parts of that striking visage.

In his outstretched hand, he held a rather lethal looking weapon. It was pointed directly at Addison McBain's own handsome face.

"You must be..." McBain smiled ingratiatingly. "Special Agent, Duvalier, yes? We have not officially met."

"Well..." The man drawled, a slight Canadian accent hinted at in the tone. "We're meeting now."

"So we are." McBain inclined his head, his smile becoming a genuine one.

Duvalier's eyes were cold and empty, even though his words held none of the quality. "...Where is she?"

McBain did not pretend to misunderstand. "Oh, I should imagine, by now she is huddled protectively in the very capable arms of Captain James Brass." His brow furrowed somewhat. "I am afraid I rather underestimated that man's intelligence. It will not happen again, I assure you."

A quietness fell over the scene. McBain took the moment to study his adversary. "May I ask for an attorney now, or must I wait to be officially incarcerated?"

Duvalier said nothing.

"What charge will apply? The evidence you possess is rather meager against me, is it not?"

The silence was unbroken.

McBain smiled slightly, enjoying himself, surprisingly. "I am here today to collect soil samples..you will have noted the case in my hand. There is a nasty rumor that those that managed my...enterprise. The lumber business. Were illegally dumping toxic waste into this drainage system."

Duvalier shifted comfortably, nothing more.

"..I wished to find the truth for myself. I plan to re-open this site, you see. That is why I am here today."

"And the Easter bunny shits out chocolate eggs..is that the crap you're going with?" It was scoffed. "Really?"

"I shall put my faith in your sterling legal system and my absurdly over-priced lawyers, I think, to raise enough 'reasonable doubt'.." McBain spread his hands apologetically. "As to my innocence, or even my involvement, for that matter. I can be very convincing, sir..when I wish to be."

"What about Haley? She can identify you."

"Now really, Agent. I can not give away all my little secrets, can I? Suffice to say," the man explained readily. "I will handle the matter in due course. I am ready for this farce to begin, in which case. Shall we proceed?"

The silence came again and this time, there was something decidedly eerie about it. McBain cocked his head to one side, scrutinizing the enigma before him.

"...Yeah." Duvalier nodded minutely. "I'm ready." Came the quiet reply finally. "I've..been ready."

And with that stated, the man pulled the trigger of his nine millimeter ruger four consecutive times, each projectile hitting it's mark precisely.

All grouped rather nicely around the left ventricle of Addison McBain's heart.

The other man's body jerked hard with each penetration into his giving flesh. He staggered back a few steps with the impact, his legs giving way. He hit the wet slosh of water and cement floor, the flashlight and grey case clanging noisily on the ground beside him.

His face registered the shock of the moment, nothing more. His mouth falling slightly agape.

Blood flowed out the wounds, staining the blue pin-striped shirt he wore, ruining his silk tie.

He stared at Vincent Duvalier, shaking his head slightly from side to side. "...you really are quite insane, aren't you." The fact seemed to amuse the man.

He laughed hollowly, blood trickling from the right corner of his mouth. The man felt the flow, his tongue lashing out to taste the liquid. He closed his eyes, savoringly.

"Takes one to know one, I guess." Duvalier lowered his arm and his weapon, absently replacing the gun into it's proper place on his utility belt.

McBain fell forward with a heavy thud, his body toppling into the dank slime.

Duvalier reached into his flack vest, producing another weapon. He walked leisurely, kneeling alongside the body of McBain. He pressed the man's finger prints on the throw away pistol, tossing it aside. It scraped along the cement, landing a few feet away.

The man arose, turning his back on the scene. He clicked his communication device to 'active'..adjusting his ear piece and microphone to better fit his mouth area. "..This is Special Agent Duvalier, FBI. Suspect is down..repeat..suspect is down. Medical assistance is requested."

Duvalier glanced to the body behind him. 'For all the good it will do the bastard'. He thought to himself. "I am North of the building, behind the fence. I am stepping out into view. The chopper should be able to zero in on my location."

He glanced up into the brightness of the sky. "Suspect is down, need medical assistance."

He could hear the faint beat of the helicopter blade in the distance to the East. He shielded his eyes, making out the familiar shape looming on the horizon.

He could see black and whites converging on the back gate, about four hundred yards from his position.

The man lit a camel, shielding the lighter from the slight wind that was blowing today.

He took a long drag of the hot smoke, exhaling slowly, glancing into the cool darkness of the drainage tunnel. The grey Explorer sat quietly, two day's layer of dust on it's hood.

The blood from McBain's body mingled with the runoff from the tunnel's floor, turning it rust.

Duvalier took the time to survey his surroundings, ignoring the sirens that were fast approaching.

For the present, it was relatively quiet, considering.

Las Vegas was too damned hot for his tastes. He liked a change of seasons. There was no color here. The mountains to the West were majestic but, could he chose, he would live in Maine, perhaps. Right on the edge of the Atlantic Ocean.

The man had never really thought about one particular place or of settling into that slot that most people work all their lives for.

More and more of late, however. He found himself wondering.

He used to think others were saps for such folly, the thought of the daily grind of a nine to five job or the responsibility of kids..a wife? It was just not something he wanted to explore.

He had always been restless. As a younger man, the allure of the horizon had pulled him magnetically onward.

But, that was before.

Before fucking Haley Sunshine Meadows came into his life and wreaked everything.

The bitch.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSCSICSICSICSICSI


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPTER TWENTY (JEALOUSY, MURDER....DONUTS)

They had descended. Duvalier, stood, off to one side, watching the circus. He puffed on his cigarette, oblivious to the activity surrounding him.

He perked up, straightening his six-foot frame, when Brass rolled up in a black and white unit with a very important passenger inside.

Jim helped the girl out of the back seat, barking commands even as he assisted her. "Get that damned crime scene tape up..tell those knuckle heads to stay back! They should know better than that shit!"

Rivera hustled to convey the message, making sure the scene was not disturbed. "Gawk all you want..just stay behind that damned line, or I'll shoot your asses."

"Anyone got some donuts?" Tom Harligan had missed breakfast.

Haley Meadows spotted Vincent Duvalier through the bevy of police officers and S.W.A.T. members, blinking her shock.

The man had ground out the cigarette with his boot, even now, crossing the space between them. "You said you had quit!" The woman was angry and upset suddenly, irrationally so. "God! You are such a liar!" The fact depressed the hell out of her. "That's all you ever do is lie! You would lie to your own mother were she alive!"

"She is alive." Duvalier was taken aback somewhat by her fervor. "Hey, Meadows..just shot a guy." He defended himself, most unhappy with her mood. He had envisioned their reunion differently, after all. Waaaay differently. "Cut me some damned slack, huh?"

Haley felt bad then, her eyes drawn to the tunnel where she knew 'the dead guy' to be.

Brass had left her momentarily to do his 'cop' thing, having excused himself with an explanation..which was totally unnecessary but really sweet, Haley thought.

She watched the man, taking comfort in his presence.

Duvalier followed her gaze, his own mood dropping by degrees. "So..still pining away for him, are we? Hey, that's ok, Meadows..All I did was kill the son-of-a-bitch for you. No need to thank me or nothing. It's what I do..right?"

Haley was surprised by the curt remarks, showing as much. She looked at the man oddly.

"It's Gossemer, alright." Brass was back, having taken the time to phone Grissom even though day shift would be officially handling this case. "I had to look twice..I wouldn't have recognized him."

"..No..he said his name was..Addison McBa.."

"It's a long story, honey." Brass put her mind at ease with his tone and gentle manner. "I'll..need your weapon, Duvalier..it's routine. I.A. is on the way." He informed the man. "I'm assuming you will be invoking your right to representation."

The last thing the other man wished to do was relinquish his weapon to Jim Brass. He couldn't fight logic or the rules in this case, however, so he handed it over.

Haley suddenly swayed slightly, jerking her hand to the car hood to find a point of connection. Jim beat Duvalier to her side, having been closer. "Whoa! Take a seat!" He supported her with a ready arm as he directed her to the front driver's seat of a cruiser. "You ok?" His concern was real.

"Just a little dizzy." She smiled for him. "I'm good."

He had his doubts, clearly.

"Hell, we're all friends here, right?" Duvalier asked sardonically. "Ask me what you want, Brass. I got nothing to hide."

"So..what went down here exactly?" Brass decided to do just that.

"Me and the guys..we figured, since this is your turf, your people would stumble over something before we did. We've had tabs on you." The man began the tale, moving slowly, taking his time. He had to get this right.

Why wasn't Brass surprised by that statement.

"You seemed have everything under control with the building, so I thought I'd check out the parameter. Saw the Explorer..." He motioned with his head behind them to the tunnel. "Decided to wait it out in case something went awry with the bust."

He put his foot on the bottom of the car door, laying his arm along the top of the roof, purposely presenting his crotch area to a seated Haley Meadows, taking a perverse delight in doing so.

He wondered fleetingly if she ever checked him out like he did her ass..and tits.

"Since he left the car, he must have meant to make use of it sooner or later."

"You didn't think to advise us you had located the vehicle?" Brass was getting pissed. "Maybe ask for assistance.. 'just in case'?"

"Didn't think I needed it."

Haley slapped the inside of his thigh, upset for him speaking to Jim so disrespectfully. "Cut it out!"

Duvalier had flinched a little, protecting his nuts with his hand. "Watch the jewels, Meadows!" He snapped.

"Not much to watch." She disdained right back, in that rapid fire way they had about their conversations.

"Yeah?" He smiled silkily down at her upturned face. "Take a closer look."

"Some time today???" Brass was fast losing his patience.

"I heard the creep coming down the tunnel. I stepped out..identified myself.." The Agent continued, nonplused. "He stopped..then went for his weapon. Which was a stupid thing to do. I shot first." He shrugged. "What should I have done, Brass?"

"I don't feel so good." Haley had put her hand to her forehead. She was nauseous and she felt weak.

Brass forgot the other conversation instantly. "What's wrong, honey?" He glanced around for assistance. "The ambulance is coming..hear it?"

She nodded.

"Standard operating procedure...she hasn't eaten anything for two days." Duvalier had come prepared..just in case. He produced a bottled water from one of his flack vest pockets. "She's dehydrated....drink!" He commanded, handing the bottle over.

Haley took the bottle listlessly, twisting on the plastic cap.

"I don't have to answer anything from your people..you know that, right?" Duvalier was 'federal' after all.

"It won't open!" Haley had been wrestling with the top, for some odd reason, frustrated and close to tears. She held the bottle up for them to see.

Jim took the object, opening it, handing it back. He grinned down at her. "You're such a ..girl!" He teased, sensing from where the irrational behavior stemmed.

She sighed lightly, accepting his assessment, drinking heartily. It tasted phenomenal!

"Go slow." Brass put an 'easy' hand on the bottle. "It'll make you sick, honey."

Duvalier disliked the way the man called her little endearments all the time. What the hell was that all about? Well..fine! He had other cards to play as well. He dug in his pockets, forgetting right off..where he had stuck the damned thing, but then..he found it. "..Yeah..can't have you blowing chunks..you'll embarrass the team. Here."

Haley's eyes grew wide, her mouth falling agape. She stared at the treasure.

"Don't say I never gave you nothin."

"OHH!" The woman grabbed the twinkie like it was Manna from Heaven, giving it hastily over to Jim Brass' more capable hands. "Open!" She transmitted her urgency to the man. Who chuckled while he performed the menial task for her.

He watched her bite greedily into the cake, her tongue flicking to suck the white sugary creme languidly. Haley closed her eyes. She was content, and the Universe was right again.

"Ummmm!" She ..savored..loudly.

Brass' grin grew as did his amusement.

Duvalier had noted the 'tongue' thing as well, his system reacting catastrophically to the effect. His cock swelled automatically. To hide his condition, he hastily knelt beside the woman, his arms positioned to shield the sudden thickening of the..apparatus.

He had noted the sweet little tongue's movements, wondering what else he could persuade her to 'lick'. The man counted the fence posts along the edge of the property up on the hill. The 'yummy' sounds she was making while she devoured the cake, wasn't helping one fucking bit in his efforts to concentrate.

He would wager, she made similar sounds while some fortunate fucker was 'licking'..her cunt.

"Fuck!" He growled his annoyance, forcing the images from his mind. He reached, slapping the water bottle down by her thigh. "Drink! Meadows!" He snapped.

The girl was used to his 'moods'..ignoring it. She took a long swig from the bottle, wiping her lips with the back of her hand. "I want another one!" She asked very nicely, she thought. "Please?"

"Yeah..well, I 'want' things too, Meadows..All God's chillin 'want' things." He made mention. "Like a report on the last two freakin days!"

The woman drank more water, ignoring him completely now, which pissed him off even moreso.

"OR..." Brass reminded angerily. "You might 'want' her to get some 'freakin' rest..and medical attention." The man pointed to the ambulance just pulling up, for they had to go to Beal Street to find entrance into the ducts. "Of which she is so obviously in need."

Duvalier felt bad but no one would have guessed it by his expression. "Yeah, 'what'..freaking 'ever!'" he grumbled, avoiding Haley's eyes at all cost, his arousal completely abated by Brass' unnecessary reminder of what a son-of-a-bitch he was.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSI

"He's such a grouch." Haley sensed Jim Brass' disenchantment with her boss. She lay quietly now in the back of the ambulance, hooked up to an I.V. "Don't you just hate him sometimes!" She comisserated.

"Yeah." Brass sat on a console beside the stretcher. "I do, actually." He admitted, still upset with the other man, truth told.

Haley had taken the dead guy's ambulance. He probably didn't mind all that much, Jim thought.

"He's a bastard for a reason, you know." Haley explained, not liking the open animosity between the two men. "He once said..his whole purpose in life was not to be forced to make that call to Jimmy's mom..or look into Ted's wife's eyes when he had to tell them..." She trailed away, pleating and unpleating the sheet draped over her. "You know all about that stuff.." She raised those pretty green eyes and Jim's anger melted by degrees. "Don't you."

"Yeah." Brass 'knew'.

"Three rules." She held up her fingers to 'count' them off. "Never drop your guard...sleep with one eye open..and the most important? Be alert at all times." She continued her tale. "He's only trying to protect us from our own stupidity. Just like you do your guys, right?"

"..You like him, huh?" Jim just realized the fact, not sure how he felt about it.

"No one 'likes' him." She scoffed at such a notion. "But I do..respect his decisions and..I kinda understand him. He's a very private person." She shifted her eyes for a brief moment. "You're like that."

"Am I?" He humored her.

"You build walls..just like he does."

"Well, as I recall.." He teased to lighten her mood, reaching for her hand. It was cold. "You got through a couple of times." He sought a blush, venturing boldly. "Three..if you count that little..incident in the shower that morning."

He got his wish, the pretty cheeks tinting pink for a beat, then..she lifted a bold stare. "Damned straight." Her voice was all soft and husky with emotion.

Brass cleared his, affected inspite of their surroundings. "Behave." He chided, no real direction behind the effort. "You're killing me here." His fingers tightened on hers.

His eyes shifted to the opened door of the ambulance. Outside, people were going about their business. The paramedics were waiting being discrete, sensing he had needed time alone with Haley. She wasn't in any medical danger and they were interested in the dead guy, anyway.

His thoughts wondered, for he would not allow the ones he preferred at that moment. "You know..the job you do is no type of life for a woman."

She dimpled. "Chauvinist!" She giggled at his serious expression.

"Probably." Brass inclined his head minutely. "I'm a relic from the Stone Age."

"Nicely preserved." The green eyes swept his body appreciatively.

"Keep pushing those buttons, honey." He warned. "You might just get more than you're bargaining for."

"Liar." She called his bluff. "You're too sweet to ...inconvenience me..at such a time."

"It would be kinda shitty of me." He pointed out.

"Shouldn't I be the judge of that?"

"Let's just steer the topic to safer subject matter, shall we?" The man felt the need to wipe his brow suddenly, the invitation in her eyes, clear and entirely readable.

She..lowered those incredulous emeralds and..settled into a quiet placidity.

"...Tell me more about Duvalier." He thought he could find a subject to hold her interest and get her mind off being pissed at himself.

"Why?"

"Because I'm interested." Brass lied. "His dossier said he was Special Ops at one time?"

"We only hear tell of those days." She smiled, her mood seeming to have passed. "He..had this one friend. Vincent rarely speaks of him but..Frank says..they were friends waaay back. Marshall Tucker. They were like brothers. Tucker was worse than Vincent, if you can believe something that far fetched." She chuckled.

Brass knew allowing her to talk was keeping her mind off the last two days. He was no psychologist but he thought that might be a pretty good idea.

"They were on this mission..South Africa." She frowned, recalling the details for him. "That was..ummm..2002, I think. They were waiting for a bunch of bad guys to meet at this 'summit' type thing. All big time players."

Jim nodded he was listening. And..he was.

"Tucker had met this ..eh..lady, in the bar of the hotel they were using. He snuck out to..be with her. But, one of the bad guys had arrived late and..saw him. Tucker had put this guy away two years prior." She hesitated. Should she be sharing the personal shit with anyone? Would Duvalier get pissed if he found out?

"Did they take him out?"

She lifted sad eyes, nodding her head slowly. "Shot him in the back of the head. They didn't have the balls to face him."

Brass heard Duvalier in that sentence.

"That same year..two months later. His wife...Julie. Died of ovarian cancer." The woman's voice was..halting, and she bit back tears. She shook the mood. "What the hell. I'm being a little baby today, aren't I??" She seemed confused by the notion. "I don't know what's wrong with me. I really don't."

"I'm sorry to hear that...about his wife and friend." He meant the words.

"It was a long time ago." Again, she quoted Vincent Duvalier, unaware she did so. "Anyway..shouldn't I be giving my report or something? I'm just laying here, doing nothing."

"Which is exactly what you should be doing." He scolded.

Duvalier had stood it for as long as he could. He rapped the back of the door with his knuckles mainly because he wanted to give them notice if they were..engaged in some activity he just as soon not have to witness.

He crooked his head around the door, glad to see nothing out of the ordinary was going on. "I.A wanted me to go with them, but I told them to fuck off." He was speaking to Haley Meadows.

"I have a 'man down'...so, that's where I'm needed. Our people are flying in. They will grill me tomorrow. They're ready to transport." He hooked a thump to the approaching paramedics who, apparently, had gotten all the gory details to pass on to other curious friends and family.

"Since you're needed here....I'll ride with her to the hospital." The dark eyes were transferred to Jim Brass. Who felt Haley's fingers tighten on his own.

"He's right, honey." He hated to admit it. "I gotta stick around. You gonna be ok? I shouldn't be that long." He raised her hand to his lips, kissing it absently. "I'll follow as soon as I..."

"I got it covered, Brass..." Duvalier had not missed the little token of 'esteem'.. "Take your time."

Brass reluctantly traded places with the Agent, climbing out of the ambulance. He smiled, lifting his hand in a silent 'goodbye' gesture, his eyes holding Haley's willfully.

She flashed him a brilliant smile. "See you soon, Brassman!"

Where the hell had she heard that?? He shook his head, a smile touching his lips all the same.

The paramedic closed the doors and the van pulled off slowly.

Jim felt like he had made a huge mistake there..but, he had no other choice. He turned his attention to the scene..he wanted to wrap it up as fast as he possibly could.

But, she was alive and just fine.

He held onto that thought as he went back to work.


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPTER TWENTY ONE (CLOSING THE DEAL...)

Vincent sat on a console at the foot of Haley's stretcher. His steel grey eyes observing her without seeming to. "...How you doing, kid?" His voice was low, scratchy..like he had partaken of a wee too much whiskey in his life.

Truth is, Duvalier was a scotch kind of guy, in reality. He sat, patiently now. His stare a straight forward one. He sensed something amiss with his agent. She was too quiet..too reserved. This one? She wasn't bouncing back as well as she usually did.

"..Better than Angel Faye or any of the others." She watched the paramedic take her pulse, her thoughts, obviously not with that particular task. Haley lifted troubled eyes. "...Why didn't someone come rescue them, Vincent?"

This wasn't like her. The bastard had rattled her badly, Duvalier surmised. "I have no answers, Haley..." He told the truth. "Only more questions."

The silence, for once, was uncomfortable between them. The man hated the fact. "He won't hurt any more women, at least." He could offer something positive maybe.

The silence returned. Duvalier sought desperately for something to say to make her feel better. That bastard, Brass, would know what to say.

"...He ..knew about my dad." She scowled darkly, her voice breaking. "How..did he know about my dad, Vincent?"

The man cast a hasty glance at the paramedic. "Work through it, Meadows." He hardened his tone a bit, reminding her..they were not alone.

She lost the moment, thankfully, closing her eyes briefly. She opened them hastily, however her eyes holding a vacant quality. She was here..but, she was back in that fucking room as well.

She focused on this reality determinedly, finding something with which to occupy her thoughts. "You look tired." She smiled wanely. "You should take better care of yourself..you're not getting any younger, you know."

"Thanks..." He shook his head at her brand of teasing. "Bitch."

The paramedic cast him a stern look.

Duvalier ignored it. "What'd ya want to hear? That I haven't slept in three days, smell like a wet dog and that I would kill for a drink, smoke and a long screw? Does that make me ancient in your eyes?"

"It makes you surprisingly human." She seemed better. "But, not that new blonde in Communications..she's uppity. No one on the team likes her." She wrinkled her nose with distaste. "Pick someone else."

"I think the whole point, is for ME to like her."

"You were always so selfish." She shook her head woefully. "Do you want my report now?"

He rubbed his eyes with his thumb and index finger. "Nah...I'm too damned tired for that shit right now." He sought her out. "We'll talk later."

She nodded, and seemed relieved.

"Why don't you close your eyes and get some rest?"

Haley cut her eyes to him hastily, her expression bemused. "You ARE tired, aren't you."

"Go on..get some rest."

"...I can't ..if I close my eyes.." She suddenly looked haggard...depressed...defeated. "I'm afraid this will all be a dream and I'll wake up back in that damned...."

"Not gonna happen, Meadows. I'm real." He cut her thoughts short. "Want me to fuck you to prove it?"

The paramedic's head came up, his interest caught in spite of his attempt to be discrete. The man frowned hard at Duvalier.

Haley chuckled, the sound rather an infectious one. "Thanks, I needed a good laugh."

"I'll keep the monsters at bay.." Vincent tried again. "Trust me to do that?" He met her gaze, his own an open challenge.

She..closed her eyes and..slept the rest of the way to the hospital.

Once there, however, the jolting of the van awakened her. For one brief second, Duvalier saw the fear, stress and unease in her eyes once again.

He sat, making no pretense of doing anything else but..stare at her. "You got get tits, Meadows.." He motioned, sensing a way to snap her out of her doldrums. "Been sitting here thinking....wonder if she'll wake up if I cop a feel."

She smiled at him. "You are a nut bar." She sighed lightly, sitting up. "This is stupid. Why can't I walk in? The guys are going to razz me for being a wuss."

"The guys aren't here yet..they are returning the equipment and spying on your boyfriend just in case something happens we don't know about." He told a partial truth. "Jimmy sends his love, though and wants to know if he can keep your Ipod."

Her mouth fell open, her expression changing quickly enough. "That little ass! Did he get into my stuff?"

"Well, be objective, Meadows...we all thought you were worm food."

"Geeeesh!" The paramedic did not think the 'joke' was in the best of taste if his expression was any criteria. "That's cold, man!"

Haley waved the issue aside. "Ohh, I'm lucky they didn't have a garage sale to get rid of my furniture and shit...you didn't have a garage sale..did you??"

"How you paint us." The man jumped out of the back of the ambulance, turning with a grin. "I made them put it all back."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "I hate you..." She was pretty sure. "I hate you..all!"

"Yeah..I'll alert the media..that's a fresh one." He stood back as the paramedics unloaded the stretcher. "Haven't heard it before."

CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPTER TWENTY TWO (RED FLAGS ABOUND)

"What do you think you are doing??" Haley was astounded, having turned her attention from trying to figure out the controls on the call button. They should have been self explanatory, what with the little figures and arrows and the like. But, when she pushed one, it usually did just the opposite of what the 'figures' implied.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Vincent Duvalier continued to unbutton the front of his shirt. "Gonna take a shower..got a problem with that?"

"First of all, it's my room and my shower so yeah...I got a problem with that. Are you crazy?" She asked what she considered a rhetorical question. "This is a hospital room not a hotel!"

"In my kind of work, you learn to take advantage of the little niceties when and where you find them." He told the truth for once. "A shower is a shower."

"The nurse will call Security and they will throw you out on your ass, white boy." She said smugly.

"They will 'try'." He conceded the possibility.

"You are sooooo full of yourself."

He hung the green sage shirt over the back of the visitor's chair. "No..just know my strengths."

Haley drew her eyes away from the tattoo on his right bicep. She had always liked that tattoo. She told herself it was because she was patriotic. It was an eagle with something in it's claws. Knowing Duvalier, she figured the stupid thing was probably carrying off a baby or a little bunny or some such creature.

She had never stared long enough to make it out, to her credit.

"Well..one of your 'weaknesses'..." She pointed out. "Is that..you're insane."

"Merely delusional." He differed, laying his watch on the stand by her bed.

A nurse tapped lightly on the door, entering the room with a tray of little white cups in her hands. She pulled up short when she saw Duvalier, her eyes widening, her mouth falling agape.

She was pretty, blonde and a little older than Haley and it was clear, she liked what she was looking at, even though she did try to hide the fact.

She smiled prettily for the man and then more professionally at Haley. "..Doctor prescribed a sleeping aid. He wants you to rest." She placed one of the little cups in Haley's hand. Her brown eyes flicked Duvalier's chest area with a subdued interest then shifted back hastily. "If there is.."

"He's going to take a shower and it's my room." Haley tattled before Duvalier could speak 'his' piece. Which meant..she won..in her world. "If you want to call Security, it's ok with me."

The nurse looked a little unsettled, seeking the man for 'his' side of the story.

"Eh...if your..husband wishes to.."

"He's not...that!" Haley was clearly horrified at the thought. "God!...NO!"

The nurse had her answer to the unasked question, her smile returning, directed entirely at Vincent Duvalier.

"I'm her 'keeper'.." He..smiled back. "God knows she needs one."

The nurse chuckled at such..wit.

Haley narrowed her eyes, her mood not improving one bit.

"It's just that.." Duvalier spread his hands expressively, showing off the ripple of his muscles as he did so. "I've been on the job for three days straight and.."

"Everyone has been on the job for three days straight." Haley pointed out. "Not just YOU!"

"And a shower sounds really nice along about now." He took the time to smile ingratiatingly once again. "I mean..if it's against your rules.." He put his hands on his hips, and the nurse's eyes dropped to..his hips and..chanced a quick assessing glance..lower.

Haley noted the exchange, her eyes shifting from one occupant of the room to the other. Her thoughts her own for the time being.

"I wouldn't want to get on your bad side.." The man's eyes were saying so much more than his mouth. "..Not that you.." The slate grey gaze followed the nurse's form with masculine appreciation. "Seem have one."

Haley rolled her eyes expressively knowing bull shit when she heard it.

"I..I really don't see a problem with ..eh..Mr?.." She fished openly.

"Agent." Vincent corrected. "Duvalier...you can call me..Vincent, if you like." The nurse had no problem examining in minute detail, the man's badge when he had fastened to the right side of his belt.

"Yeah.. But, those of us who know him well, just call him asshole." Haley made mention, with a sincere lift of her brows.

The nurse chuckled. "You had better take those please." She remembered her duty.

Haley looked at the pills..they were a pretty blue. "Got anything for nausea?"

Vincent bit the inside of his mouth to keep his smile from erupting, 'getting' the woman's sarcasm instantly.

"Why yes..would you like something?"

"Yeah..cause it's getting pretty deep in here" Haley commented dryly. "And I don't want to drown in shit."

The nurse seemed a little taken aback by such..honesty, seeking Duvalier's assistance on just how to respond in this instance.

"She's just a little cranky." He soothed the situation over.

"I'm not 'cranky', damn it!" Haley was fairly certain of her facts.

Vincent held up his hands in the universal sign of 'peace', his expression saying it all. "Whatever you say, Meadows."

"So's your mother!" Haley suggested..emphatically. "God rest her soul." She 'crossed' herself, remembering to show respect for the dead. Forgetting that he had said, his mother was still alive.

"If..if you will take those, I'll just.." The nurse put her diplomatic training to good use. "..go get that shot."

"What shot?" Haley demanded. She didn't want a shot. When did a shot come into the picture?

"For nausea?"

"Ohhh....forget it." Haley conceded defeat, sinking down into the bed, pulling the covers up to her chin. "I'm fine." But, if she had her weapon, she was pretty sure SOMEBODY would not be..just saying.

"Jury is still out on that one." Duvalier informed the bewildered nurse, in that way he had about him. "She's ok. Just a little blow back from the job. A good night's sleep and she'll be as close to normal as she's ever going to get. Thank you for..everything, though."

"Look who's calling the kettle black." Haley muttered sullenly. "Normal..as if you would know 'normal' if it bit you in the ass."

"If you don't need..." The nurse tried again. "Anything else?" She asked Haley.

"A straight jacket and rubber room." Duvalier had genuinely tried to keep that one to himself..granted, he hadn't tried very hard.

But, Haley had heard the derogatory remark. "You know I'm claustrophobic!" She ranted. "Why would you even say something so stupid?!"

"Let's allow the nice lady to be about her business, shall we?"

"Well, I'm not keeping her!"

"She can't go until you take the pills, numb nuts."

"...Ohh." Haley...sought her water, swallowing the pills. "...sorry."

"Ok then!" The nurse offered cheerfully. "I'll just..get my rounds done then. Just 'do' the button if you need anything." For some odd reason..she had looked at Vincent Duvalier when she said that. Haley was confused momentarily..then...she got it, making a 'ewww' face once again.

The woman left and the room fell silent...for all of two seconds. "Don't you ever turn it off?" Haley disdained. "How disgusting can you get?"

"How disgusting do you like it?" The man quipped.

Haley lay her head back, closing her eyes. "I'm sick and you're just being horrible to me! What kind of man are you??" She accused.

"A hot, tired one." Duvalier said. "If you keep quiet for just ten minutes..when I'm done with my shower..I will go get you some chocolate. Can you do that, do you think?"

"I can get my own chocolate!"

"Didn't think so." His hypothesis had been confirmed. He turned, going into the small cubicle.

Seconds later, the woman heard the shower head sputter to life.

She lay back on her pillow, her mood not the best in the world. She wondered where Jim Brass was. It was late afternoon already and the man still had not come to see her. She thought about calling him but..she remembered that Frank Mathers and Joe Appleton had once said..that they could never respect a woman that called them on the phone.

A woman should never call a guy. That's what they had said. It was..unseemly. She wasn't sure what 'unseemly' meant exactly..but, Haley didn't want Jim Brass thinking she was..that.

Frank knew about women..almost as much as Vincent Duvalier. And Joe was a good guy. If he said it..it must be so.

She respected her team members. For the most part, except that Jimmy Powell. Who had stolen her Ipod..the little buttwipe.

So..she sat and..waited for Jim Brass to phone her. She was still waiting ten minutes later when Duvalier came out of the steamy bathroom, a short towel wrapped around his waist.

She cut unamused eyes to him. He fished in her purse for what he needed. "Gonna use one of your 'girly' razors.." He found the pink object in the bottomless pit of a purse she hauled about with her everywhere she went. "Need to shave."

She sat, arms folded across her chest. She was mad..whether at Jim Brass or Vincent Duvalier, she could not decide. Maybe both.

"What?...do I shock you?" He glanced at the towel. "Want I should take it off?"

She seemed consider his proposition. "Since I'm still the only woman on the planet to have NOT seen it..I think...for a little while longer. I'll keep my virginal status."

"We both know you're not a virgin..Brass saw to that." The fact still rankled the man but he managed keep his tone inoffensive for once. "And I only wish to God I had as much pussy as you lay claim..I would be a contented man."

"Brass didn't do it...dear old dad did, remember? And ..you are without doubt..the crudest man I know!"

"How many have you known?...Two. Well..one." He corrected. "You old man was a fucker and should be taken out and castrated...then shot. Preferably..by me."

"Do I have to buy the bullets?" She remarked, then..yawned, hiding the act with her palm. She blinked tired eyes. Sleepy eyes. "...Gosh..I don't know why I'm so...tired." She was perplexed. "I'm really beat."

"I don't know either..maybe it's those sleeping pills you took a few minutes ago." The man scowled over at her, his manner polite.

"Ohh..yeah." She had forgotten.

She slid down in the bed, snuggling to her pillow..the extra one the nurse had brought her before..not the blonde nurse..the dark-haired nurse. The one Haley liked. Not that she didn't 'not' like the blonde one. She frowned....what??

She let it go.

Duvalier slid into the bed beside her, curling his much larger frame to her's. For a moment, the fact did not register with the woman, for the gesture felt familiar and 'right' somehow.

"HEY!" It registered. "What the..."

"Don't be a bitch to me right now." The man sighed wearily. "I'm fucking dead, woman! I need to sleep."

"Then go find a bed...you've never had any difficultly with that!" She pushed on his chest. "You can't...be here! It's against regulations..and probably the Ten Commandments, knowing you! Get OUT!"

Duvalier held fast to the petite frame. "After all I did for you today..you ungrateful little bitch! I shot that fucker for you! And now, you begrudge me some sack time?"

"...Well..." She was...having trouble thinking clearly for some reason. She didn't want to be an ungrateful bitch. And...he did look kinda tired.

"Don't 'well' me...scoot the hell over! We're both freakin adults...at least, I am one. What the fuck is the trouble here?"

"Maybe they will bring another bed or something." She could compromise. "This is MY bed...see?" She clearly was in it, after all. "I'm sick and you're not..remember?"

"You're not sick..you fucking faker..you just are a selfish, ungrateful little fucker!" The warmth of her body filtered through the thin sheet. He liked the feeling. He liked it...a lot. No damned way he was going to give an inch in this.

Vincent looked into the glazed emerald stones, knowing 'drugs' when he saw them. He had no compulsion about taking advantage of the situation..none what-so-ever.

"I'm sorta sick." She reminded. "In a ..sorta..way. The ambulance guys said I was sorta sick."

"And I'm sorta exhausted." He reasoned where there was no reason. "Let's compromise here."

She stopped pushing on his body parts. "Well, you can't stay here..they will throw you out and think bad things about me."

"I won't let them. I'll explain everything."

Her eyes dropped sleepily.

"I'll beat the shit out of anyone that says bad things about you. Promise."

"You will?" She...yawned, her hand covering her mouth. "That's really...kinda nice, Vincent." She smiled at him, snuggling down to his warmth. "But..you can't even stay here, ok?"

He welcomed her into his embrace, his lips grazing her forehead lovingly. "Sure baby..whatever you think."

She closed her eyes, laying her head on his shoulder. He pulled her closer, stretching his form out alongside the length of her, his leg thrown over one of her's.

"Ok." She nodded happily. "You...just rest a few minutes then..." She..closed her eyes.

He lifted her chin with his thumb and index finger, his mouth parting her's slowly..his tongue pushing gently between her lips. He kissed her deeply..lovingly...wantonly. How he had wanted to kiss her all fucking day.

Her head fell back and to one side.

He..smiled, realizing he had lost her for a time.

He kissed her again, but felt no response what-so-ever this time. That was ok. He could live with that...for a while longer.

She smelled good. The man nuzzled her neckline, his hand fondling her breast experimentally. He liked that the little nub of nipple instantly responded to his touch. He cupped her ass cheek pushing her into his early arousal.

No...he thought, even though his palm remained molded to the curve of that firm little ass. When he touched her there..she would be fully responsive and..functioning.

He could wait.

He had waited this long.

Vincent closed his eyes and..allowed his mind to rest. No horrible dreams came to trouble the man this time. No shadowy faces of past..enemies. Julie even left him to his peace for once.

He slept..heavily..deeply.

This..was where he wanted to be...finally.

"

.


	23. Chapter 23

CHAPTER TWENTY THREE (DOWN THE RABBIT HOLE....) SEXUAL SITUATIONS..MATURE READERS ONLY PLEASE

Jim Brass let the phone rang, his brow furrowed somewhat. Why wasn't she answering. He had wanted to get to the hospital but..then this new damned thing popped up.

Grissom looked up from his experiment. "Problem?"

"..No." Brass put his cell away absently. "So..what have we found out so far?" He had driven from the crime scene directly here once he had gotten the call from Grissom. "This has never happened before, has it? I mean..I don't remember you guys being so..eh.."

"Careless?" Grissom helped with the wording. He straightened, his back hurting him of late. "It's embarrassing, to say the least. Steven is an excellent.."

"No..I'm not saying anything like that. I know Steven is a very conscientious man. Shit happens. Even on the day shift." Brass shrugged. "But, you guys have found it, right?"

"No."

"What?" Brass was..surprised. "Really? It's been..what? Two..three hours now? How far could he have gone..he was dead, after all." He tried to make light of the whole thing.

"Well, he purportedly, is a vampire. Maybe he can't be killed." Grissom stated, his features quiet serious for all that. "Perhaps he simply..got up and walked out of the morgue."

"Ok, that vacation you have been thinking about?" Brass was in no mood for jokes. "Take it. Come on...seriously. What happened here?"

"Steven had processed the body..which is procedure." Grissom recounted the events as they had been explained to him. "He was about to turn it over to Doc Schaffer.. He had wheeled the guy into the outer waiting area, but Schaffer was already in process with a hit and run victim, so Steve parked our guy. He took a quick break..which he is entitled to do..."

"I know that." Jim wasn't looking to blame anyone.

"When he returned...the table was where he had left it..the body." Grissom spread his hands expressively. "Was not."

Brass..processed. "So, someone took the body."

"Most likely but..why?"

"The guy had an...assistant? One of which, we were not aware? Nothing pointed to two people on this one."

"I found no evidence to that fact, no."

"But, who would take the body BUT..someone Gossemer knew. Someone that knew what the guy had been up to?" Brass was working it out as he spoke. "Why take the body though..the guy is dead. It's finished or it's not. A protégé continues the work but...."

Grissom allowed the man to think the problem out.

"Why would he need the body?"

"And how did this assistant get past our security measures." Grissom wanted to know. "The video feeds show no one but personnel entering and exiting. No unauthorized visitors in any sections but those designated."

"That can't be...we need to check them again. The tapes. Maybe he was 'filed' in the wrong locker?"

"We have checked and re-checked. My team is going over them all evidence again." Grissom offered. "If there is something...we'll find it, but.." He shook his head. "And Jim...did you check the calendar? Tonight is a waxing moon."

"So? I get my silver bullets for werewolves?"

"The note he left behind on the door for Haley Meadows. It said.." Grissom had re-processed the paper. "By the dark of the moon..I will come for you."

"He's dead, Grissom." Brass sighed lightly, shifting his weight to the other foot. "He's not coming for anyone anytime soon..waxing moon..full moon...ass cheeks moon..not going to happen."

"It's seven days to the dark of the moon." Grissom pointed out. "That's all I'm saying."

CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI

Duvalier had tried. On the Holy Bible, he had tried. He had even gotten up..walked away. Took an ice cold shower. Got some coffee..had a cigarette.

But now...he stood. Looking down on a peacefully sleeping Haley Sunshine Meadows. She looked so pretty laying there in the softness of the one lone light above the bed. Her hair, curled about the perfection of her face. Long and splayed out on the pillow case in unruly freedom.

She really was a very beautiful woman. He remembered the first time he had ever thought of her as beautiful..let alone..as a woman.

He had been given a commendation by the White House. He sent his team to receive the award. Haley had shopped for weeks for just the right dress.

She had found it. When she came into the bar that night..the one everyone had decided to meet at before attending the function...his jaw had dropped. As every other guy's in the place, he imagined.

Haley had been excited and nervous and on cloud nine. She was going to meet the actual President of the United States.

Duvalier hadn't even voted for the guy..he had no interest in medals or awards or Presidents. He had a job to do, just like any other of his kind. He did it. That simple.

He resented the fact one person or group was pegged for recognition while all the other saps were still out there in the field risking their asses. But his guys were hyped, so..he decided to give them their due for once.

That night..in that damned sea green dress...she looked amazing. He loved that dress! It showed off every facet of her..assets in the most flattering of ways. He hadn't even noted her 'assets' before. He had noted them from that night forward, however.

Which had bothered the hell out of the man for a goodly while.

He did not mix business with pleasure, so..he made it a point to always assign the woman with another member of his team. They were never alone. Never.

It worked well for the most part. He had figured, in time..whatever the hell he had been experiencing would pass and things would get back to normal soon enough.

He was in love with his wife..Julie was and would always be..the only woman he would ever feel such things for. The fact that she had died..left him alone. That didn't matter.

There was room for no other woman in his life.

So...how had he gotten to this point?

To the point where..he wanted to climb into that damned bed, have his fill of Haley Meadows..to hell if she was completely out of it..he wanted her..badly. As a man wants a woman. He knew he was a bastard for even thinking such thoughts.

Duvalier crossed to the window, looking out over the 'Neon City'..it all it's splendor. He didn't see the glitter or imaginative architecture. He allowed the quiet of the room to settle into his mind. He lifted his eyes to the night sky. The moon was almost gone. The clouds were wispy and light, moved along by a brisk Northerly wind.

He glanced back to a peacefully sleeping Haley Meadows.

The man needed to sleep, but he would find no rest in that damned bed of hers. He had awakened with a hard on the size of Pike's Peak...ok, maybe not that big. But damned painful, for all that.

Being next to her body, at first ..had been phenomenal. He had slept soundly. But, she had turned in her restlessness, her leg flinging over his thigh. He could feel the heat of her middle on his bare flesh, even through the panties she wore. The crush of her breasts on his chest.

He had lain there, suffering..agonizing mentally over the dilemma he had been thrust into. One of his own making, granted.

It would take so little simply to..shift a fraction...slide the silk of those flimsy little panties aside, ease into that hot, little cavern.

Vincent put his forehead on the coolness of the glass of the window, closing his eyes. His skin felt feverish..his blood was rushing through his veins, his pulse had quickened..

He could imagine his dick pushing against the slickness of her opening..feel the tension of the giving surface. Taste the texture of her nipple in his mouth..the heaviness of her breast in his hand.

The man followed the dictates of his body...his hand reaching, unzipping his jeans, his fingers struggling to extract his rod.

It felt the best when..the head sank past the resistance of her body.. When it was swallowed by the heat..the wet dampness awaiting him..as he moved forward, pushing deep into the ecstasy awaiting his exploration.

The man closed his eyes, and..imagined. His hand pumping his instrument slowly..steadily.

His breath had quickened..the visions allowed.

Sensual..erotic...lascivious visions..

Moving deeply into her body..quickly...roughly...passionately..

Duvalier's hand stroked his penis rapidly..the need growing like a hunger that could not be fed. . It felt so good....the tension was building inside his body and for once, he was not fighting it.

He was embracing it.. Anxious to experience it.

His body tensed, preparing itself for the release of the emotional strain the man was under. Voltage ran through his thighs, up through his stomach, tightening it spasmodically, down through his balls into his dick..

The man gasped at the strength of the implosion, his cream shooting from the slit, unto the tile of the floor beneath where he stood.

He stifled a moan of pleasure, enjoying the brief moment of euphoric bliss.

He stood quietly for a few seconds..his body calming after the effects of the episode.

He was not embarrassed or ashamed..just ...empty.

The man put his shaft away absently..glancing to the undisturbed woman in the bed.

It had helped somewhat, but..manual release was not going to work for very long, he knew.

Before Jim Brass came on the scene..he had all the time in the world. All the men she had dated were losers..none had caught her interest. She always found something to bitch about. She never accepted a second date.

Brass had been different. He had heard nothing but..Brass this..Brass that..for days after his arrival here.

Her eyes lit up when she talked about..Jim Brass.

Jim Brass scared the living shit out of Vincent Duvalier because he sensed beyond doubt that..the man held a power over Haley.

There were genuine emotions at play between the two. Brass was a decent man..a good man. Fuck him. He was even good for Haley, were Duvalier truthful with himself.

He wasn't sure how deep the emotions ran for the other man though. Maybe he had just been looking for a piece of ass. That, Duvalier could forgive and move past...eventually.

Once was bad enough..but, no way in hell, he would allow Brass inside Haley's cunt again.. Vincent had seen her first and was on the verge of revealing his feelings.

Hell..he hadn't even been inside himself as yet. And then..Brass came on the scene.

Matters would have to be moved forward..rapidly. He no longer had the option of patience.

Jim Brass had seen to that.

He would have to confront the guy...put it on the line. Find out what was what..but he had to do it without alienating Haley.

She was fond of the other man. Very fond. And protective of the bastard.

She took Brass' part today.. Allowed the man to touch her whenever he pleased. Hung on his every word.

This was bad...this was not good.

Duvalier returned his interest to the scene outside the window. He had plans to make..strategies to work out. It is what he did best. He could do this..it would just take concentration and determination.

He cleared his mind..

He could do this. Haley belonged with him. Now all that was left is..to convince the woman...and Jim Brass.


	24. Chapter 24

CHAPTER TWENTY FOUR (OLD FRIENDS, LONG FORGOTTEN)

Jim Brass drove a little faster than he should on his way home.

The day was turning out to be a shitty one. Not that it had not started out fantastically.

He could not have asked for a better start to a day.

Finding Haley safe, unharmed and functioning? The man could not have asked God to do more. But the crime scene details had taken longer than anticipated, then Grissom's call concerning the missing body had meant another detour.

Jim had called Haley a couple times, receiving no answer. He concluded, perhaps they were running tests or something. The thought even crossed his mind, that Duvalier had turned the woman's cell off.

One of the first things Haley had asked for, when everything had settled down this morning, was her purse.

Miraculously or perhaps, diabolically..Duvalier had anticipated the request, having brought the damned thing in the pickup he had rented.

Haley had been grateful, hugging the large black bag affectionately, as she might a long lost friend when it had been handed over.

Jim had thrown the FBI agent a quizzical look, asking the silent question, receiving a shrug of the massive shoulders in reply along with a woeful shake of Duvalier's head. "She never leaves home without it..we have to surgically remove it from her hand at the end of the day."

Brass pulled into his driveway, throwing the 'company car' into park. He often drove the 'issue' vehicle, his own Ford Expedition sitting inside his garage, reserved for special occasions like, trips to San Diago with Grissom for fishing trips, the important things in life.

He had forgotten to turn the front porch light out when he had left Wednesday morning. He had noted upon his approach, driving past his house. He shook his head for his forgetfulness.

He was forgetting more and more things these days..or it seemed like it, anyway.

The man grabbed his jacket and lap top out of the front seat, closing the car door with his foot as he rounded the front of the hood. He began the rather winding walk that led to his front porch. Why anyone would meander a sidewalk in such an odd manner had puzzled him when he first saw the house, but the price was right at the time and he was in no mood to continue a search for a place to live.

It had taken him a month to find this house after his move from Jersey. The hotels were getting pricey. After the divorce, 'price' was a big consideration for him.

He glanced the neighborhood, as he did each and every time he arrived home, the 'cop' in him searching for the 'unusual'. Of course, he had never found it here in this quiet suburb, for which he was grateful.

The homes lining the street were quiet, soft lights streaming form windows here and there, cars parked in drive ways, garages closed for the night. It was quiet and subdued. Everyone having settled in from the day's activities.

The breeze had picked up, whipping his jacket a bit as he walked. There was a hint of chill in the air. It felt good on his face. He had not needed the jacket today.

The night sky was clear, no clouds to speak of. The 'waxing' moon giving off very little of it's light, if any.

A row of hydrangea bushes lined the entire front of Jim Brass' home. They were in desperate need of trimming. They hid the cement slab that constituted his porch, not to mention the wrought iron railing that bordered the three steps leading to the area then traveled down the entire length.

A slight movement to the left of the door, caught the man's attention. An alarm went off in his head, his entire system going to 'alert' status. It had been almost negligible..but, some dark shape had shifted minutely, catching his eye...

Jim hastily ducked back behind the cover of his garage corner. He plastered himself to the door, listening intently. A sound of footsteps met his ears, the slight scrape of shoe against concrete unmistakable

The wind picked up and the sound was lost.

He lay the jacket and lap top down beside his feet, rising, extracting his weapon from it's holster on his belt. He held the gun aloft in his right hand, taking time to think the situation through.

A thousand scenarios flashed in his mind's eye. Someone was on his front porch..waiting for him to come home? An old perp with a grudge? Someone attempting a burglary? A cop's place? Of course, the idiot would not know a cop lived here.

Was it a neighbor? But what neighbor would be so stupid as to lurk around in the dark..the light was on. Why not step out to be recognized?

A soft sigh was carried on the wind. A sound which made Brass' brow furrow.

He chanced a hasty glimpse around the edge of the corner.

Half hidden in the shadows of the overhang, half revealed..a figure stood. Dark clothing, small stature, face obscured by a hoodie

The figure merely stood, looking at the entrance to his home.

Maybe he couldn't make up his mind whether to try a break-in or not.

Jim stepped out, his weapon poised and pointed. "LAS VEGAS POLICE!" He commanded, his tone harsh..to be obeyed. "SHOW ME YOUR HANDS!"

He witnessed the stiffening of the man's body.

"GET AGAINST THE WALL..HANDS IN VIEW! NOW!!"

There was no hesitation on the part of the 'figure'..who immediately stepped, obeying the instructions. He leaned against the brick facing, between the picture window with it's heavy green drapes..the one's Brass hated, and the front entrance.

Jim could see no weapon, which did not mean there wasn't one hidden on the perp's person.

Brass covered the few yards quickly, never taking his eyes off the man. He stopped at the bottom step. "Stay put!" He ordered. "Don't move!" He waited a second or two to see what, if any action, the man would take. He chanced covering the last few steps, his weapon pointed at the man's back. "Spread you legs.." He wanted the guy at full disadvantage before he searched him. "Back..further!"

When he was satisfied that the guy was not going to make any quick moves, Brass felt secure enough to pat him down, and was just about to do just that when..

"I mean you no harm."

The soft voice washed over the man, stunning him into inactivity. The silence came, veiling the moment like a heavy fog. Brass was...astonished, temporarily unable to react one way or another.

Slowly..carefully...the man..turned his head.

The light of the porch shone on the turned profile.

Brass' mouth fell agape.

He stared at the face revealed, his system in total chaos.

"This is rather..uncomfortable. May I....straighten?"

Something in the man 'clicked'..and he instantly lowered the half poised weapon he still held in his hands, only just realizing it was there. "...My God." He whispered his awe, unable as yet to..process the events that had taken place. He put his weapon away.

"....Please?" It was insisted rather..impatiently.

"OH!" He moved hastily, assisting her. "I'm...sorry! I didn't know..." He stopped, having allowed the woman to move from her previous position. He stared into the pretty face, the brown eyes observing him rather analytically, he noted. "...How did you.." Questions came at break neck speed. And stopped short of his mouth. "I...thought..."

"You are most proficient at...what you do." She nodded her head, removing the hoodie completely. "Not that I ever had any doubts."

She seemed to be waiting for something, but, in his present state..Jim did not have a clue as to what. He simply continued to stare at her..unable to do anything more or less at this stage.

"...I arrived about ten minutes past. I was..undecided about.." She trailed away. "I saw the car pass, I did not know it was you, of course." She indicated the street out front which was still deserted. "It seemed to have pulled into the next parking area."

"What are you...." The man's mind still was reeling..all he could do is, shake his head at this point. "My God, your hair has..grown so much!" He could not stop taking in the lovely tresses surrounding the small, upturned face with it's exquisite features.

She smiled. "Yes, I should have taken sheers to it but.."

"NO!" He found his tongue for that statement...surprised by the vengeance behind it. "..I mean..eh.." He..rephrased, seeing that he had startled her somewhat. "No..don't do that. ..I..I think it's...beautiful!"

The hazel eyes dropped, her manner becoming more at ease. "Most kind." She lifted the inquisitive gaze hastily however. "...It is good to see you again, James."

"Weena..." He whispered, his throat tight and dry suddenly. "...How the hell did you..get here? You're supposed to be in the Program! Has something happened? Are you in danger? Do the Marshals know that you are.."

"I realize that you have many questions. I will answer them. But, for tonight." She had held up her hands to silence him. "I have something to...say to you. It is of the utmost importance. I will need a moment of your time?"

"What?" He wasn't following. "What is it? Is something wrong? If you need my..."

"Please." She smiled gently at him. "I know it is late but..I have waited a very long time and..I simply could wait no longer to speak to you." She...waited.

"I'm listening..."

"...Perhaps..inside?" She hated to ask it. "I am not yet acclimated to your climate. I am very cold."

"Jesus, I'm sorry, baby...come in..Of course!" He felt like an idiot, fumbling with the key holder on his belt, stepping rapidly to the door. "God, I don't know what the hell I was thinking...it is cold out here, isn't it." He didn't really find it that chilly, but, he certainly would take her word for it. "Jesus!" The man shook his head just again, for his stupidity. "You should have called, I would have come pick you up." He was having trouble with the lock, his fingers shaking visibly. But, finally, it clicked and the door swung open. "Come on in..please."

He stepped aside, having opened the door wide and turned the switch on at the side of the door, the living room instantly bathed in light.

The man glanced around the room, for the woman seemed to be doing the same. He grimaced, seeing the condition it was in. "Hey, I'm sorry, honey....it's been a little hectic at work. I haven't had a chance to..straighten up or..anything."

Weena smiled. "It is exactly as I remember."

"Was it that bad before?" He didn't remember. "I'm not usually such a slob." He didn't think he was anyway, closing the front door absently. "Weena...are you alright? I mean..is everything..."

"I am well, James." She turned, her hands linked before her. It was then..he saw.

Weena glanced down, then...straightened stiffly. "It is what I came to tell you."

Brass pulled his eyes from... "...Who...Who's the lucky man?"

"...Excuse me?" She..scowled.

"The kid...who's is it? I..assume you've.." The words hurt him to say, his worst fears having come to pass...and yet, shit..why not? She was young and ..beautiful. He had known it was only a matter of time before some..but to actually see the evidence before him..with his own eyes...

"I...beg your pardon?" Her features showed her rising anger.

He swallowed hard, trying to hide his growing depression. "Hey..I'm glad for you, baby..really. I just..don't understand what's going on. You're going to have to fill me in, ok?"

She stared at him..nothing more.

"You've dropped out of the Program for a reason, I assume. And while it's true, Gibalti has been ousted by another faction..it still may not be safe for you to.."

"It is your child." She stated flatly. "That is what I have come to tell you. I do not expect anything of you..I do not wish to alter your life in any fashion. I merely thought..you should..be made aware."

Brass felt floored by yet another revelation..the words she spoke sinking in slowly..as if his brain had turned to thick molasses suddenly.

Weena stopped for breath, then..fell silent for a long beat. "There has been..no other male. And while I fully realize...you have not followed such a path..were it me, I would wish to know that.." She trailed away yet again, words impossible to find suddenly.

The silence was more than brittle..it was rigid, much as the woman's body.

Brass had heard the words..he had understood them even. But, they seemed...surreal somehow..just as this entire damned..

"...It seems Mother was correct.." Weena laughed hollowly, downing her head. She pulled the hoodie close about her body as if to warm herself, or perhaps..to hide her condition. "It is not as if..she did not warn me." The words had been said so softly, Brass wasn't sure he heard them or just imagined them.

The woman's body language altered drastically. She drew in a deep breath, exhaling slowly. "..this has been a mistake." She stated flatly. "I should not have come here."

She moved toward the door. Brass' hand snaked out, catching her wrist, halting her trek.

"Wait!" His was incredulous. "You just can't...leave!" He looked at her as if she were insane..which is how he felt, at the moment. He was reeling... "What the hell, Weena..." He clamped his fingers around her wrist determinedly. "It's been...seven months! No word..nothing and then you show up..and .." He stopped his tirade.

Weena seemed to be waiting again.

"What the hell am I supposed to think...to do?" He defended himself. "I'm..floundering here! Help me out, for Christ's sake! Fill in some details!"

"Details do not matter...not now." She realized. "It was never my intent to..." She pressed her mouth together tightly for a beat. The brown creaminess observing the man intently. "You need time." She nodded curtly. "...Very well. It is granted." She looked at the contact, his fingers still clamped about her wrist. "..Let go your hold of me, please. You are hurting my hand."

Brass looked at the contact as well, then..loosened his grip a bit. His lifted a stubborn stare. "Sit your little ass down and start from the beginning. We got some talkin to do." She was summarily informed.

"No." She objected. "It is late and I am..fatigued. The child has that effect on me of late. I will contact you soon. After you have had .."

"Like fucking hell." Jim laughed at such folly. "Your track record for disappearing is legendary. You can rest here. No way in hell you are going anywhere until I get some answers."

"I have all the answers I require. You do not have an interest in the child." She cast him a dark glare. "It is all I.."

"Like fuck I don't have an interest in a child that I conceived..." He growled his own growing anger. "Sit down."

"I have no desire to.."

"SIT..." He barked....loudly. "DOWN!" He indicated the couch.

The woman...hesitated, but then...walked slowly to..the divan.

.

.


	25. Chapter 25

CHAPTER TWENTY FIVE (THE PLOT THICKENS....)

Weena was pissed.

Jim Brass was well versed in 'Pissy Females 101' and this woman was exhibiting all the classic symptoms of that breed.

She had not liked the 'tone' he had used with her and while Jim understood and could sympathize, he also knew, Weena could be stubborn and prideful.

Sometimes, the only way around that idiosyncracy was to get her attention and more importantly, hold it for any amount of time.

So, he sat..looking at the top of the Dominos pizza box, discarded from two days ago on the top of his coffee table, trying to come up with a suitable apology that would allow him retain a measure of his own dignity.

"Ok." He started without preamble, spreading his hands a little, then linking his fingers back together. He had taken the chair opposite the couch, leaning forward, his forearms braced on the tops of his thighs. "Let's start at the top." He lifted a determined stare, asking the question uppermost in his mind. "Why didn't you get word to me? You knew how to contact me, Weena." He tried not to make it sound accusatory. "I had no way of contacting you..This is kinda important, right? I mean..come ON!"

Well that wasn't the way to go.

The woman withdrew further into herself, uncommunicative, her body language saying all sorts of unpleasant things to Jim Brass.

"I did try." He told the truth. "I did! I tried every source available to me." He watched for signs of weakening, finding none in the set little features. "..And then, as time..passed. And..well, I assumed you had moved on with your life and that all was going well."

Weena sat, looking at the top of the Dominos pizza box, her mind working feverishly. She could not tell him the truth. It was something that had been discussed in length with her Father.

Others of her kind were now here. On this planet. Many having chosen to leave their world for a more promising one.

To say the truth could possibly endanger them. She remembered well the story that all had agreed upon. Normally, Weena did not lie to Jim Brass. It just did not set well with the woman, but she took perverse pleasure in doing so now.

She was angry and hurt and..reeling from his supposed rejection of her child..his child! She had never expected anything like that to occur...not in a million years.

"I am well able to..support the child. I do not require assistance. I told you for the simple fact..it is the right thing to do." She began slowly, feeling her way. She still refused to meet the man's eyes, as yet. "What you chose to do with the information now..is your own affair."

"That's hardly the damned point." He bristled, not only at the words, but the coldness behind her 'tone'.

"It was morally incorrect to withhold such a thing." She turned cool eyes his way. "I will..of course, take a paternity test if you so desire to confirm that you are, indeed.."

"I never said I didn't believe you, damn it!" He stood, too pissed to sit any longer. He looked down to the large brown eyes. "I thought you had found someone. Which is how it should be, Weena." He ran his hand over the back of his neck, totally exasperated. "You know I always had issues with the age thing between us. I just assumed you had found a guy closer to your own age. I mean..." He motioned. "When I saw..." His eyes lingered on the small swell of her stomach. "...I didn't connect it with..what had happened between us right away..that's all."

"I see."

"Don't use that fucking 'patient' tone with me!" Jim warned. "I knew what might happen riding bare back. I didn't give a shit then and I don't give a shit now! I had fully planned to take responsibility if anything happened because of my actions."

She..stood. "...a noble outlook." She didn't seem particularly impressed however. "..Well..it has come to pass. That is all I wished to convey. Have I answered your questions?"

"You can be a real bitch when you want, can't you and NO..you haven't answered half of them!"

"I am fatigued!" She snapped right back, stepping, facing him toe to toe. "I wish to go home! I wish to go home...NOW!"

Jim..relaxed a bit, standing down. So..under that quiet little exterior was a nice 'Irish' temper, he suddenly realized. But he also realized..that the woman was more affected than she had let on. Otherwise, she would not be such a shithead.

"You cannot detain me! I have committed no crime!" She informed him readily.

That phrase, he was familiar with. He had any number of comebacks for that one. He refrained from using any of them in this instance....just.

"..No. I can't." He agreed quietly. "I just hoped, maybe we could talk this out like adults."

The logic seemed take the wind from her sails, her manner and expression altering somewhat as she..processed.

"..What more needs to be said?" She was genuinely confused.

"A hundred things!" He motioned curtly with his hand. "Where have you been these past seven months? What have you been doing? Why did you drop out of the program..hell...DID you drop out? Do they even know you are here? My mind boggles with all the things that 'need be said,' woman!"

"You keep referring to.. 'The Program'...I am not familiar with that term..explain!"

"The Witness Relocation 'PROGRAM'" the man 'quoted' with his fingers. "What other program could I possibly mean, Weena???"

"..Oh." She..settled, reseating herself. "Of course." She muttered.

"I know that Gibalti has been ousted by another faction but..we don't know for sure if they whacked him..he could still be out there somewhere." He continued. "Not that you present any real threat if he stays underground, and if he's dead.." He shrugged. "But, I'm not sure we should take such a chance, even so."

She looked up at the man, her brow furrowed deeply.

"He's a crafty old bastard. If he thinks he can get back in power.."

"I do not fear him." She told the truth. "He will not be allowed to harm me again. He will be..watched. If he is, indeed..still alive...we will locate him."

"Oh yeah? And who is this 'we'...you join the CIA or something? Please..enlighten me."

"He will not be allowed to harm me. Not ag.." She halted abruptly. The man was not privy to that fact. "I..feel confident of these facts. So, please..do not concern yourself."

"Oh..well, ok then." He shrugged amiably. "As long as it's all settled."

She frowned over at him. "Are you being..purposely obtuse?"

"I believe so, yes." He confirmed.

She..stiffened.

The man..felt shitty suddenly. "...Look..Weena. This isn't like us." He appealed to her natural kindness. "Baby...I hate this shit! I want to stop it now..ok? Let's don't do this!"

She sensed his sincerity, running a hand through the long fluff of her hair, tossing it back over her shoulder absently. "...You have as much as admitted, you have...coupled with other females in my absence. I have not wished any other male. How am I supposed to react? I am...not happy with this news!" She was more than adamant

She begin to pace, seemingly not realizing what she had admitted.

"I had hoped that you...would feel what it is I am feeling...did feel!" She corrected angrily, catching her 'slip'. "I was rather..looking forward to..." She halted. "Then you suggest that I have been unfaithful..and to my face!" She accused.

Brass shook his head, trying to get a word in edgewise...

"How would you have me react?" She..vented. "Your emotions do not match or equal my own. That is not a good thing! I have every right to be..upset..which I am!"

"Unfaithful?" He repeated, the concept rather..a nice one, suddenly.

"To my face, yet!" Weena gasped her shock, having been reminded of his..behavior yet again. "How rude can you be?"

"You..thought of us...like that, Weena?"

"What?" She demanded, her back starting to hurt from all the pacing and standing. "And now, you are not even doing me the courtesy of listening to my words??"

"No..I heard you." He quietened her hastily. "..I..heard just fine, baby."

"Do not refer to me as...that!" She disdained. "It is a term of endearment to which you have no right to...make use when in reference to ME!"

"Is your back hurting?"

"Yes it is..and what the hell do you care?" She was being unreasonable she knew..but, could not..at this stage..stop her words or emotions.

"Sit down..I'll massage it for you."

"You most certainly will NOT!" She seemed pretty sure of that fact. "I do not wish you to touch me..not ever again! You have done enough damage!"

"Heat packs?" He held his smile, his mood having changed a goodly while back...maybe it was the..'feel what I am feeling' remark...he wasn't sure. Or maybe it was her out and out..jealously.

"NO!" She yelled at the man. "Put heat packs on whomever it was that you took to your bed in my absence! Perhaps she will appreciate your good intentions. I certainly do not! And for your information...for future reference..there are methods one may use to prevent unwanted pregnancies..perhaps you should check into a few!"

"But.." He lifted innocent brows. "I kinda like..bare back."

"You are...irresponsible and ...and..." She sought a word bad enough for what he 'was'... "Stupid!.." She had hit upon it. "Stupid!..Stupid! STUPID! And I no longer like you..not even a little bit!"

"Ohh..I think you like me...a little." He ..disagreed, pursing his lips thoughtfully.

"I most CERTAINLY DO NOT!" She pushed against his chest angrily but, she did not even budge the man, who stood, feet planted firmly apart, hands in the slacks he wore..watching her intently. "I HATE stupid people!"

"Yeah?" He..challenged with his expression and manner, his tone quiet and inoffensive however.

"YES!"

"Well..." He mused. "Let's..see..ya wanna?" His reflexes were sharpened by today's activities, his hand snaking out, securing her waist, his free hand, filtering into the tangled tresses of her dark hair. He tugged her off-balance, ignoring the colorful metaphor she exclaimed..finding her mouth..his own descending confidently.

Weena felt the warm pressure of his lips, the strength of his embrace surrounding her body..the hard muscles of his torso curved to her form. She..stopped her struggles slowly...allowing the incredible emotions to sink into her psyche.

She remembered this...this was..familiar and..wonderful.

She allowed the man to guide her. The strength of his arms had lessened and now cradled her securely, his mouth was eager and bold on her's. Taking her breath away with such..expertise. She moaned her confusion, her fists clenching into tight knots of..frustration.

So long she had dreamed of this moment. Of being in his arms once again. Of his lips kissing her..but, this...was no dream.

This was reality and..she had forgotten how potent this man could be when he wished.

She tried to remember her anger of seconds before but...she simply did not feel that particular emotion any longer. She had attempted to put up a front a few times but...he saw through it and..just kissed her more passionately and held her more tightly.

And she found herself wet and aching and...wanting something only he could give. Her cheeks flamed but..she opened her eyes when, at last..he allowed her a slight reprieve...and allowed HIM..to see her need.

The hardness between them..the definite bulge pressing against the side of her stomach..for he had turned, to better fit between her legs in her current condition..grew stiff and unyielding.

His look stripped her of any supposed act of defiance or pride...she lifted her arms about his neckline, seeking his mouth, her hunger transmitted to the man.

"Yeah.." He whispered his urgency, his senses on fire..having her in his arms again..knowing she wanted to be there. He was rigid for her. Already hurting in the best possible way imaginable. "Me too..baby!"

"Now.." She pleaded..her tongue melting to his puriently. "Do it...now." She was breathless with anticipation. She ached for him. It hurt! She wanted him to make it stop.

"The bed.."

"NO!" She caught his bottom lip between her white teeth, nipping lovingly. The man grunted his involvement, allowing her anything and everything she could think to do to his body.

"No...just..no, not..there." She had to make him understand. "Here!"

The man traced his index finger down her cheek, leaning down just a tad, making eye contact. "I want this, sweetheart..I do." He made sure he had her undivided attention. "You know what I'm saying here..right?" His free hand swept back her hair from her shoulder, his eyes holding her's hypnotically. She nodded, her gaze soft and gentle for him and him alone.

He kissed her gently, but that didn't last long, stronger emotions taking precedence. He broke the contact to whisper his request. "Baby...I..don't want it like this..."

He thought, maybe the first time back together should be romantic and perfect and..not rushed or...

"Love me." She pleaded, the brown eyes tearing his heart out of his chest. "Just...love ..me." He tugged her mouth roughly back under his influence, parting her lips enthusiastically. She responded in kind, her hand reaching between their bodies, caressing his arousal intimately. His stiffness strained against the material of his boxers, imprinting his slacks.

Jim needed no other invitation...he turned her about, his hands unzipping her jeans, his mouth sucking greedily on the fragrance of her nape, marking her skin. He pushed the material out of his way, having taken the thonged panties with it.. "Spread." He gently kicked her legs wider, leaning, forcing her to lean forward over the back of the divan.

He ran his hand up and under her top, his hand molding to her right breast...he grasp the plumb fullness lovingly, his fingers pulling the bra cup down, that he could play with her nipple to his heart's content.

She moaned helplessly, lost in all he was forcing her to experience, her fingers intertwining with his to encourage such activities. A low, guttural sound escaped his throat, for he had liked that very much, rewarding the woman with a gentle tweak of her nipple between capable fingers.

Weena offered a kitten like sound of pain, which Brass quickly soothed away with a caressing massage of the taunt little peak.

He squeezed and fondled her breast, constantly giving attention to her straining nipple. He wanted desperately to taste it. "You got the best damned tits in the entire Galaxy, baby!" He meant the praise.

Usually, Jim Brass never allowed his 'street' upbringing to color his romantic endevors. The man never used slang for a woman's body parts..never! With this woman..he felt he could be himself..she stripped him of the need to..impress. To perform. With her..he could just be..Jim Brass.

He glanced at his handiwork, his free hand running the curve of her ass, he bent slightly, looking at her nakedness. He ran his middle finger into the hot, steamy cavern..thrusting gently, making her wetter for his entry. "I missed this little pussie...."

He hastily extracted his cock, easing it into her heat...he gasped his pleasure, groaning loudly. Continuing to venture into the tight hole determinedly. He could feel her contract and convulse around his shaft. "Ohh, shit!" The man grunted happily. "That feels so..nice baby...god..I've missed your cunt soooo much!" He grimaced, reminded of all the lonely, empty nights without her. "As God is my witness, I have!"

"Yesss!" She whimpered contentedly. "D-Don't stop...keep..doing that!" She reached about, her fingers cupping the back of his head. She turned, seeking his mouth, leaning back against his chest. Holding his head from movement as her tongue slipped in and out of his mouth to the same rhythm he used in his love making movements.

Adrenalin shot through the man's system for such antics and he groaned weakly, enjoying the woman's boldness, responding to it unreservedly.

He moved forward, increasing the tempo of his thrusts...he moved her petite body with each stab of his rod. He held her hips, watching their love making when he could tear himself away from pleasing her manually. His finger rubbed the sensitive little clit in time to his thrusts.

She was purring for him, matching his movements expertly now, her mouth driving him to distraction. Her breath against his cheek was shallow..thready. Her fingers caught at his ear, then entangled with the short hair at the side of his head. "Y-You are...making it.." She did not know the correct word he used. "I.." She squirmed, as if trying to feel more of his particular brand of pain.

"Am I?" He had caught her meaning, easing slowly upward, taking his time..enjoying the euphoric sensation of entering her again and again. "Show me..." He enticed her, his tone low..soothing to her frayed nerves. "Are you ready, sweetheart?" He prayed she was because, he could hold out no longer, feeling the tension inside his body building to implosion intensity.

Brass spread the pink lips of her vulva, ever so lightly, massaging her clit in tiny circular motions. He felt the woman's body tense, hearing her sharp intake of breath, knowing it was beginning for her. He felt a strong contraction on the head of his dick, and the slender fingers gripped his neckline for dear life, the other hand clasped around his watch band unable to circle the circumference of his wrist.

Weena leaned her entire weight on the man, gasping inarticulately, her head lain back on his shoulder for support. A long, drawn out breathless sigh of excitement escaped her throat.

Brass' arm encircled her waist, holding her easily for his last few pushes...he closed his eyes, relishing the emotional heights to which he was ascending. He controlled the level of tension invading his body, by taking slow, deep breaths when he felt the stirring in his loins..her perfume surrounded him, aiding in the sensual experience.

Usually, he was at the mercy of his body's dictates in such matters...but, he had carefully built the sexual strain between the woman and himself. Taking his time..stopping the elevation when it got too much out of hand. So now...he could fully enjoy..savor...his completion.

His mouth was open, his tongue languidly tasting the flesh of her nape.. His body tensed, his arms tightening systematically about her small frame as the moment swept him away. He bit gently into the scented skin, groaning loudly as the white hot intensity settled upon his mind.

It came in the guise of brilliant colors behind his closed eyes..a fluid movement inside his limbs that turned his nervous system to jell-O. An intensity of pleasure which stripped eons of civilization from his mind, returning him to primal times. Brass reveled in the rapturous depths afforded him by this woman's body. He rode the crest of a fast moving wave, drowning in it's ecstacy.

And then ...it was over, his dick easing from her body of it's own accord. He felt sated and ..physically tired. Emotionally satisfied but he had used muscles he had not used in some time. Already the strain was upon his body. He eased Weena upright, taking some of the stress off his legs. He kissed her tenderly, turning her to face him once again

His body reacted to her's pressed intimately against it, vestiges of their love making still strong in his mind. Weena withdrew slightly at the feel.

He bent his head, smiling at her sudden shyness, his eyes watching her carefully for some sigh of ..displeasure. He found none.

He absently put his shaft away, his real attention on other more interesting things. He shoved his shirt tail back into the band of his trousers, situating it, zipped up, then..gave all his attention back to the woman.

She held to his wrist, for his hand was constantly cupping her face..brushing her hair back..his thumb running the flush of her cheek. "Let's get you put to rights..." He smiled at her, kneeling before her, working her jeans back up the lovely legs. He leaned, kissing her tummy in open affection then..backed away, amazed.

"Wow! What was that?" He grinned up at her. "We got a little goalie in there?" He had felt the baby kicking, squirming about fretfully. "That kid has some power behind him...it is a 'him'..right?"

He lifted hopeful eyes.

"I do not know..is it important?"

"No, honey." He shook his head, his hand spanning the swell of her stomach, gently probing..feeling..exploring. He was fascinated by the fact...there was a life inside her..and it was an extension of..himself. "I can't believe...I did this." He grinned at the thought. "That's really mine, huh."

"It is your's, James." She confirmed, her fingers intertwining with his. "You are tickling me.." She had stopped his exploration. He arose, grinning at her. "...I truly do not wish for you to think of it as a burden. I never meant that..it should be taken in such a fashion."

"It's no burden, baby...I was jealous as hell, thinking you had..let another bastard at you." He could articulate his emotions now. "I just was too damned proud to...say it."

"But I did not." She reminded. "James?" She moved closer, reaching to touch his face, her fingers tracing the lines, as her eyes followed the trek. "Why do you need these other females? If you teach me..I can fulfill your needs. I promise this."

"There is no other..." He halted. His expression altered as he..remembered. "Baby..that's not an issue." He stated. "You are carrying my kid..that means..everything to me...everything." He tried to explain his thoughts on the matter. "With Ellie...she was never mine..not really. Oh, I loved her. I still love her. I swear to God, but...knowing this one is..." He hung his head, ashamed of himself suddenly. "Shit, that sounded so..narcissistic, didn't it."

"James..are you not allowed mistakes? Are you not allowed to feel..human things?"

She seemed puzzled almost. "I do not understand why you judge yourself so harshly yet allow others make mistakes that are..horrendous in nature."

Weena sighed. "It is not my place to question you." She smiled for him. "I am so pleased that you do not resent this child..or me."

"Damn, Weena..are you crazy? I could never feel that..ever!" He sit her down on the couch. "Are you hearing what I'm saying?"

She nodded, her smile brightening the room. "Must I leave you this night? Will you send me away now?"

"..Baby..don't do that." He felt shitty. "I want you here..I never want you to leave..I never wanted you to go. You had to know that."

"I did not..but." She leaned, her mouth grazing his, the kiss filled with promise of intimacy if he wished it. "I do...now."

"I almost went crazy when you left." He kissed her fingers, when she had touched his cheek, her eyes troubled for him. "I thought I'd never get right again."

"I felt that." She scooted closer in her need to make him believe her. "I...everything felt...wrong. Incomplete. I hated it."

"My damned world started to spin again tonight..out on that fucking porch..when I realized..you were here.." He swallowed the lump in his throat falling silent for a time. "...It was like..like you never left."

"I would have come sooner..." She could not tell him the reason. "I...wanted to come. Desperately. You must believe that."

"It doesn't matter." He welcomed her into his embrace. She snuggled into him, sighing happily. "You're here now." The man closed his eyes, swallowing his tears. He did not want to lose it in front of this woman.

"Do not send me away from you again, James Brass...because this time..I will not go." She vowed. "So..be very certain what you say..I will believe every word." She looked deeply into his eyes. "And...I will hold you to them...be forewarned."

He smiled at such an ominous warning. "If things come to blows? I think I can take you." He teased to lighten the mood..and a heaviness had lifted from his own heart, so...he wanted to share it with everyone..especially..this woman.

"...Take me...." She moved...closer, stretching out against his half reclined form. "What a pleasant ring to that statement."

"Well, if things are going to get rough..I better get out of this garb." He motioned to his duty belt. "It's a wonder I didn't shoot myself in the foot during that little..session before."

"There is something decidedly..virile about a male that wears a weapon when he..makes love."

"You require two?..thought my main 'weapon' satisfied you." He scowled slightly. "Not gonna happen..so, live with it. I don't like to share."

She unbuttoned the last two buttons on his shirt top..glancing down into the opened fabric. "I like the scent of you." She breathed in, closing her eyes. "And..this." She fingered the grey/black tuft of his chest hair, her eyes alive with desire. "I like this..very much."

"Let me up so I can do it right this time.." He lay back, not really wanting to end the session at all. "I'm much better when I'm...prepared."

"You did it right ...last time." She eased her leg between his thighs.

Jim Brass felt himself rapidly losing ground. His dick was already hard and..throbbing nicely.

"We can take a bath...or a shower." He suggested, shrugging aimlessly. "Shoot some pool maybe..have a bowl of cereal."

"Or.." She grasped his cheek, squeezing...her mouth placed upon his opened one. She kissed him luxuriously. "You could...fuck me on the kitchen table."

"Yeah, I could do that." He inclined his head thoughtfully. "After about ten hours of sleep...did you forget you're dealing with an old guy? I've been going now for..." He tried to calculate the hours. "Well...a while. You trying to kill me?"

She..stopped her antics, looking at him..really...looking at him.

"And I can't believe I just said what I said..." He jostled her in his need to arise. "Where's that fucking kitchen tabl..."

"I too..am in need of rest." She lied. The woman snuggled into his neckline. "Very well..we sleep first." She decided, kissing his chin lightly. "Then we...play some pool."

"Umhummm." Brass settled down into the deep plush of his leather couch. "That's right up there on my 'to do' list. Pool is good....kitchen table? Better."

She giggled. "I am cold."

"Of course you are." He sighed, reaching for the throw on the back of the couch, covering her, tucking the soft material around her body.

"Better?"

"Get the light." She held her grin.

"What?" He growled, struggling up. "Do I have 'sucker' written on my forehead?"

She held him at bay, kissing his forehead affectionately, giggling again. "You have..'magnificent lover' written there."

"That's right.." He approved. "So..a little respect if you don't mind?"

She scampered across the room to flick the light switch. The darkness softened the area. Jim welcomed her back into his embrace with a thump on the side of her head.

"Ouch!" She rubbed the spot gingerly then..settled back into her previous position. Her scowl was replaced by a 'happy' smile soon enough though. She sighed, closing her eyes.

The room fell quiet. Brass kissed the woman goodnight making certain that is all he did.

"Go to sleep." He had knocked her hand away from his groin area.

"I am going to sleep...I need a security blanket." She advised.

"You need a good swift kick..." He stated his believe. "And I'm just the guy that can set you straight..unless of course..you don't want to be set straight, in which case...I just leave you be until you say otherwise."

She laughed at his wit. "Go to sleep."

"Why didn't I think of that." He ..yawned, stifling it with his free hand. His other was trapped beneath her body. He didn't mind at all.

The quiet returned. Jim closed his eyes. He thought of Haley Meadows. Guilt washed over him for a second. But..the warmth of Weena's body felt so good against his. And he was so tired. So very tired...

The woman's breathing lapsed into a gentle rhythm.

He kissed the top of her hair..and..that was the last thing he remembered until he awoke the next morning.

. .


	26. Chapter 26

CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX (DING DONG THE WHICH IS DEAD....)

Jim awoke, to the sound of his ring tone.

The man threw the throw off, reaching across the coffee table and the pizza box to his duty belt. He had stripped it off some time in the night. He didn't remember doing so.

He must have been a little out of it.

"..Yeah?" He answered groggily, trying to shake the cobwebs from his head. He cleared his throat, trying again. "Brass.." He listened to Carlos Rivera on the other end of the line for a beat. "No..it's ok." He dismissed. "I'm probably running late anyway. Thanks for the wake up call."

Brass glanced around the empty rooms, searching for the one thing he did not see..half listening to Rivera.

"Well, that's the day shift's problem..what do we have to do with it?"

"They say they need a head honcho..you're the only 'head honcho' I know." The man explained. "Stevens is up in Northern California..remember..trout fishing?"

"..Alright." Brass grumbled. "Give me the address." He sought a pen and paper, finding one by the land line on the table to his right. "..Wait...1612?" He had not heard correctly, or at least..he thought he had written the incorrect numbers.

"1618, Captain..Over by the freeway." Rivera said, sipping his morning coffee. "You gotta see this place. They've outdone themselves! My teenagers are going to want to move here! I love this place. I want to marry this place."

"A mall is a mall is a mall, Carlos..and with your track record....you'd think 'marriage' would be the furthest thing from your mind."

"Let's not cast aspersions, Captain.." Carlos feigned 'hurt'. "You just wait until you see it..you'll change your mind!"

"I am all atwitter." Brass replied.

"Isn't that the texting thing?"

"You've been around Major Tom too long.." Brass shook his head. "Be there when I can. You're in charge until then."

"That's a big 'ten-four' buddy."

"Uh huh." Brass hung up the phone, arising. "Weena?" He called out, as he traversed the hallway leading to the back of his house. He glanced into the first bedroom..his weight room, on his way past. Nothing. The 'guest' room was also unoccupied. His 'guest' had better bring his own bed, cause..Brass didn't have one yet.

To his credit, he had only been in the house seven years. He was working on the problem..drawing up blue prints. It was a 'man' thing.

His bedroom was just as he left it, bed unmade, clothes hanging off chair backs, chest and dresser tops covered with briefing reports, old cleaner claim tickets, gum wrappers, his spare duty belt..odd mismatched socks he had thrown out of his sox drawer when getting ready for work. Change, a few watches that still worked...his police arm patches..a pair of reading glasses and a picture of himself and Grissom on a fishing trip last year and of course..a graduation picture of Ellie.

Everything..but Weena.

Jim leaned against the door facing, his mood sinking fast. For one brief horrible moment, he thought he had dreamed the entire 'meeting' thing last night.

He felt sick to his stomach.

Then...his front door clicked open. He heard the rustle of paper bags and the ending bars of 'Queen's'...Somebody To Love.

He practically ran the length of the hallway.

Weena was loaded down with grocery bags. She stopped in 'mid-sing'..beaming him a smile. "Good morning, Jim Brass. You were out of..well, everything." She shrugged the slender shoulders, putting two bags on the kitchen table the..she cut him a look. "...Should I put these somewhere else?"

"..What?" He was trying to assemble all the thoughts in his head, and most of all..settle his pounding pulse down.

"Are we going to make use of the table, or.." She glanced at the object in question. "Or you simply...a big liar."

He..got it, chuckling his nervous stomach away finally. She was real..it had been no dream. "Hey..if you want me to fuck you on the table, I'll fuck you on the table." He cocked his head to one side then did a little wig-wag.. "But I think you're just trying to stall that pool game cause you know.." He gave his most innocent expression. "I'll beat the panties off ya."

"The question is mute...this table is so laden down with things..one would never find any space for..such an activity."

"They just sweep it all off in the movies." He helped her unload a bag, feeling kinda useless just standing, watching her do all the work.

"I do not think so." She vetoed that idea. "It is hell for me to bend these days. Perhaps the bar?" She was willing to compromise.

"You are too short for the bar."

"Do not even go there." She warned, sensitive about her height. "There are more bags in the car..which, by the way..is amazing to operate!"

Jim..halted putting the bread into the bread thingy. "..What?" He turned, his expression...guarded and..terrified.

"It was difficult at first, I was unsure as to the significance of the lettering on the steering mechanism..but, it is really quite simplistic in nature once you..."

"Weena!" He was..ok,...appalled. "You can't drive! Did you drive my car??"

"How else was I to get to a food retailer? You were asleep." She grinned over at him. "Where does this go?" She held up the peanut butter. "And..I used my old bank cards..they are still 'open'..it seems. Although, just to make certain" she dug in the pocket of those tight fitting jeans. How she got her hand in there..Brass would never know. "I..borrowed some paper currency from your wallet. You really are a very trusting man, you know...leaving your wallet out in plain sight where just anyone can take your hard earned wages."

She handed the money back, holding it out for him to take.

"You drove my car?" Brass threw the bills aside, unto the counter. "You don't even have a license! That's a company vehicle!"

She stepped, her arms going about his neckline, leaning against him comfortably. "Are you going to punish me for being ..bad?"

He...let it go. "...Gonna go shower now."

He pinched her ass which caused her to grab the spot..giving him freedom to move.

She pouted at him. "I blatantly offer myself to you and you walk away?" She scowled hard at him. "No pancakes for you. It's cold cereal and burnt toast.. I do burnt toast very well, by the way."

"I do.. 'punishment' very well.." He held his smile. "By the way... Eggs, bacon and lightly browned toast. I'll be back in about fifteen minutes. I want my breakfast on the table, you naked..preferably bare foot." He smiled a shit eating smile. "Got the 'knocked up' part down pat already." He turned, making his way down the hall. "And my briefcase and coffee ready to go when I return."

"Or you could simply take me out to eat." She called after him. "I do not mind the barefoot, naked part if the other customers will be open-minded about such things, however."

"Amusing." He threw a dirty shirt at her..hitting her hard in the face.

She giggled, returning to the groceries. "Can I watch?" She called to him, flushing a bit for her own boldness.

"Shut up!" He yelled down the hall. "It's too early for you to be blushing and stammering all over the place. That's what I get for not choosing a real woman to amuse me, instead of a little bratty child."

"Well.." She tried to open the tupper ware container she had bought. "Get used to it. I want my child to be a brat as well. Spoiled and obnoxious and..just a horrible excuse for a human being. I give fair warning."

"Just like it's mom." Jim splashed his face with water, searching for his toothbrush.

"I heard that." She raised her voice.

Jim was kinda surprised that she had, he had not spoken loudly, after all, but..to himself.

He..chuckled, turning on the water in the shower. "What a nut bar..what the hell have I gotten myself into."

"I heard that as well." She called back to him.

"Go fuck yourself..did you hear that?" He yelled before laughing his delight. It was the best morning he had had in a goodly number of months.

"That isn't very nice." She frowned..cutting a scolding look to the appropriate area of the house. "Besides..it's no fun alone." She muttered, on her way out to the car for more treasures.

Brass lathered up...reaching for his shampoo... 'That's one for the 'cop guy'.." He..grinned, humming... 'Young At Heart'.

CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI

Brass waited, while the phone rang. This was not going to be easy. He had put it off as long as he could without being a total dickhead. Haley had gone to take her shower. He ceased the time to do what had to be done.

"Agent Meadows." Haley had not looked at the 'caller I.D.' screen. Merely answered her phone

Jim felt his heart sink right along with his spirits. "Hello, Agent Meadows." He managed keep his tone light. "How's the world treating you today?"

Haley perked up instantly, her hand gripping the phone tightly. "Hi." She offered feebly, grimacing for such a lame response. "I'm..good." She lied. She hadn't been 'good' all morning. She had fretted over the fact..he had not called, and more importantly..had not visited.

"Are you still at the hospital?"

"They say I can bail as soon as the doctor gives the go-ahead. He's supposed to be here soon." She cast Duvalier a fretful glance. She had waited all morning for this call.

"Listen..I'm sorry about not connecting last night. Something came up. Could we get together sometime today?" Brass was not looking forward to the meet..not at all. "Whenever you're free."

"..Yeah, of course." Haley tried to sound 'chipper', but she sensed something amiss with the man. "..Is..is anything wrong?"

"No." Jim tried to reassure her. "Nah, it's just..something I need to discuss with you."

"..Ok, I'll..call you then, when..I know something." The woman felt a cold chill run down her spine. There was something soooo wrong. She just knew it!

"But, you're ok..really, right?" That part was important to the man. "Have you spoken to a counselor or someone like that?"

"About what?"

"Well, Haley." Jim sighed mentally. "The past few days have been pretty rough for you."

"Oh." She had a tendency to dismiss such things. "No..I'm ok."

"Maybe it would be better if a professional told you that but..alright. Whatever you think." He didn't want to push an issue so personal in nature. Jim knew the FBI would not release her for duty without the usual psych tests. "As long as you are feeling good."

"Yeah." She replied listlessly. "I am."

"Is Duvalier there?" He asked a rhetorical question to his way of thinking...where else would the other man be and for once, Jim was glad for the guy's presence

Haley looked at the other man, sitting in the visitor's chair over by her bed, exchanging a look with Vincent. "...Yes." She answered Brass' inquiry.

"I need to speak to him, ok?" Brass was not looking forward to it. "Just for a few seconds?"

"Oh." Haley's brow furrowed but she held the phone out. "He wants to talk to you."

"Me?" Duvalier unfolded his six-foot frame from the hidiously orange chair, arising..crossing to take the cell. He held Haley's eyes, sensing her turmoil and doubts. The man spoke distinctly into the phone. "..What's up, Brass?"

"A development.." Jim replied. "Grissom told me yesterday afternoon. McBain's..or Gossemer's..who the hell ever..the body disappeared from the CSI lab. I don't know if Haley should be told."

"Excuse me?" The man kept his features composed for he knew Haley was watching his reaction closely.

"They're not sure how it happened and are still searching but..yeah." Brass reported. "The damned thing was stolen or something...why, is anyone's guess."

"I see." The man smiled absently at Haley. "How about that."

"If you think Haley should be told, go for it." Jim trusted the other man's instincts where the woman was concerned. "But, I don't see how the development has any relevance. She's been through a shit load. So..it's your call."

"Ok, I'll handle that then."

"Is she really doing ok?"

"She will be fine." Duvalier shifted confident eyes to the woman.

"..Alright then."

Duvalier handed the phone back. Haley quizzed him with her look but he ignored her for the time being. "Cop stuff." He grinned down at her. "Not for snotty little 'want-a-bes' like you."

"I'm a cop." She muttered dejectedly.

"A 'girl' cop, though." Brass had heard the remark, teasing her in his own way.

"Jim?" She had to know. "Something..IS wrong, right?"

"No, honey..something has come up and we just need to talk, that's all. It'll keep until I see you though." No way in hell was he going to do this crap over a fucking phone.

"Ok." She had little choice, she realized.

"I'll see you in a bit then.." Brass' tone was a gentle one.

"Yeah..ok." She hung up quietly. She turned her attention to.. "What's going on, Vincent?" All sorts of bells were going off in Haley's head. "What did he say to you?"

Duvalier thought about lying. "..Someone took McBain's body from the CSI guys."

"What??" She was flabbergasted. "Why would anyone.."

"Wild, kinky sex?" The man answered her question dutifully.

"Be serious, damn it!" Haley demanded. "What does it mean?"

"I don't know right now.." He calmed her with his manner. "We'll figure it out. Don't freak."

Haley fell silent for a long moment. "He's..different. And he didn't call last night or come by this morning. Something is wrong!" She sought his advice. "What did I do? Do you think he found out about my dad?"

"How the hell could he." Duvalier snapped. "And so what if he did. It wasn't like it was you freakin fault, dumb ass. If he can't SEE that then..."

"McBain found out!" She pointed out.

"It doesn't matter!" He hardened his tone. "It's in the past..it's over. You did NOTHING wrong!"

Haley crossed to the windows of her room looking out on a bright, sunny day. She watched a man walk around the two helicopters sitting on their pads below her in the courtyard of the hospital.

The man wore a blue flight suit with bright orange slits where his name tag was and the emblem on his arm glowed the same garish color. He was checking the aircraft out. Stooping and inspecting each part of the machine.

Further out, the parking lot was filling to capacity on her side of the building..which was the West side. Cars pulled into parking spaces, people getting out, filing into the Main Entrance over to her right.

The mountains were a blue bulk of haze in the far distance, several peaks catching the morning rays, crowning their sharp ridges with a beautiful halo of color and light.

"Did you hear me?" Duvalier turned her around to face him, his hands on her shoulders. He held her eyes willfully. "What happened with your old man had NOTHING to do with you. He is one sick son-of-a-bitch! That has been established."

Haley drew in a long breath, exhaling listlessly.

"You..are a normal, healthy..vibrant woman that has moved past something unbelievably shitty in her life." The man continued. "Something that never should have happened. But..it did and you're handling it just fine. How many times do I have to say it to make you believe it?"

"You always tell me I'm a screwed up looney tune..now, which is it?" She appreciated his efforts in spite of her present mood.

"You're a Gemini..you can be both.." Vincent shrugged. "It's part of your charm..he DID call last night, you were sleeping." He continued, not sure why he found himself defending Brass. "It's only eight o'clock..and he's already called today..what's the problem? You women are so fucking demanding and clingy."

"He sounded..strange." Haley recalled.

"You sound 'strange' every time you open your mouth." He pointed out. "Do we get all whiney and insecure? You have no idea what he is dealing with. Maybe some work issue came up. Hell..maybe he's seen an alien..don't jump to conclusions, Meadows! Rule Number Six..remember?"

"Don't steal your donut..is Rule Number Six." She corrected.

"Whatever the hell number it is then..don't do it. Everything is fine." The man shook his head woefully for such a lack of faith. "He still wants your pussy, so calm the hell down and eat your breakfast."

"WILL you stop being so crude?" She demanded.

"No." He made an 'are you serious' face.

She offered an exasperated sound, crossing to her breakfast tray.

"Give me the bacon..it's bad for your health." The man snatched the morsel before the woman could object. She scowled but..settled on the fruit cup.


	27. Chapter 27

CHAPTER TWENTY SEVEN (WAY TO GO, COP GUY....)

Weena's 'home' address was well out of the way of the crime scene, and he was already running late, so..against his better judgement, Brass allowed Weena to tag along with him.

That, and the fact..he simply did not wish for her to leave him just yet.

"Now..remember." They were making their way through the early morning joggers walking the mall. Mostly older people, exercising in the air conditioned comfort of the facility. "Stay put, don't touch anything and I'll try to hurry this through, ok?"

"Ohhhh..look!" She tugged from his hand's hold, rushing over to the plate glass window with it's stylish display of...shoes. "I love these! Are they not pretty? I wish to purchase them!" She searched for the store hours. "I have bank cards, remember!"

"Weena?" The man called after her. "Crime scene??"

The pretty face clouded over but she rejoined the man with but one forlorn glance back to the high heels she so coveted.

"Did you hear what I said?" He doubted she had, for her attention was obviously for all the 'cool' stuff displayed in the shops they passed.

"I should not be a nuisance." She repeated dutifully. "I should stand very quietly, observing only..and most importantly...OHHH..they even have baked items here!" She pointed out the 'Cookie Barn'. "Does that not smell heavenly, Jim Brass?" She breathed in the aroma, closing her eyes to the moment. "It is so very wonderful a place!. I could spend many hours of blissful contentment here!"

Brass sighed mentally. Up ahead, he could see the police scene. Cops milled around, some taking statements from early morning shoppers, some making certain no one disturbed the area. Others marking off distances with odometers.

Jim noted the second and third floors above them. This new mall was gigantic. He could not even make a guess as to how many shops and vendors there might be. To say it was spacious was an understatement of the highest order.

Carlos Rivera was standing over a sheet-draped body, conferring with Matt Simpson and Tom Harligan. The men seemed engrossed in their conversation, their faces a study in serious contemplation.

Weena gasped, squealing her delight as she, once again..broke free from Brass' hold, running excitedly forward upon recognition of.. "MAJOR TOM!"

Tom Harligan looked over at the rather loud exclamation, his face registering shock, surprise, then..the trademark boyish grin, as he recognized the perpetrator of said..interruption.

He prepared himself for Weena's 'arrival'..steadying himself as she slammed into his embrace with the force of a small freight train.

"WHOAAA!" The man was rocked off his foundation, stepping one step back, laughing for such a boisterous greeting. "HEY, GIRL..." He squeezed her affectionately, then...pushed the slight body back, having felt the..bulge of her stomach, his features...astonished! "What the..." He took in her condition, his mouth agape. "HEY...I had NOTHING to do with THAT! NOTHING!...RIGHT?"

Weena's face fell, her mood seemingly...suddenly an abject one. "You..you said you would...love me..no matter what as..as long as I...put out for you!"

The Major looked hastily at Brass who was just now arriving on the scene having taken his time in the approach, observing the farce from afar.

"She's just kidding, Captain.." Harligan made a 'fuck you, woman' face to ..the woman. "Hell, I ALWAYS use the silk glove..you KNOW that, right? I mean..do I LOOK stupid?"

"Don't answer that, Captain..it was rhetorical." Rivera explained helpfully.

"Tell him you're kidding, you whack job!" The younger man implored. "What the hell? That's not EVEN funny!"

Weena disagreed, laughing gaily, dissolving into a fit of giggles, having grabbed hold of Harligan's arm for support. She..stopped suddenly, something confusing her. "...What is a 'silk glove'..Major?"

"Well, it 's for sure YOU wouldn't have a clue." Tom motioned to her 'condition'. "And I thought YOU were one of the smart ones..see, I missed the mark on THAT one by a mile!"

Weena scowled lightly. "It is certainly not MY fault." She shook her head woefully. "The proverbial ball was not in MY court." She cut her eyes to...Jim Brass..who ignored the entire exchange.

"Whatd'we got, Rivera?" He looked to the dead body, grappling for his notebook in the inside of his jacket pocket and the pen that fit nicely in a slot beside it. "What is so important about this guy that day shift could not handle it?"

"..Thought you'd better take a look at him first, Captain." Carlos threw back the sheet to reveal the DB's face. "John Stamos..not the actor..night watchman for the Security outfit that has the account for the Mall. Injuries suggest he was tossed off the third floor up there.." All glanced upward, to see his meaning. It was a long way up...Jim cringed inside at the thought of falling such a distance. He secretly hoped the guy was dead before the drop.

"The CSI's haven't confirmed..they are on their way..but," Carlos arose, having thrown the sheet back over the victim. "We think..his body has been drained of blood."

"What??" Brass was in no mood today, his tone saying as much.

"Sorry, Jim..." Carlos shrugged apologetically. "No blood trace to speak of up there..." He pointed upward. "A few drops here and there...and none when he hit. This guy's tank is running on empty. And of course..you noted the..." Carlos motioned to his neck, his index and middle fingers making a 'v'..as he poked at his jugular vein. "Puncture wounds on his neck."

"Our guy's back, Captain." Major Tom broke the bad news.

"Keeping in mind..the CSI lab is only seven blocks down Agnew out there." Carlos added to the pile. "Our 'dead' guy wandered down here for a snack...that's what I'm thinking."

"I've never met a real live Vampire..not that he's alive." Tom stated. "It gets a little confusing there, I gotta say."

"Vampires do not truly exist." Weena pointed out. "They are a myth."

"Tell that to the other dead guy here." Tom Harligan scoffed.

"There must be some logical explanation, other than..what you suggest." The woman scoffed right back.

"I don't want any of this shit getting out to the media...or any other venue!" Brass grated. "Do I make myself crystal clear...HARLIGAN?"

"Hey, Captain...my lips are sealed..you know that, it's just.." The man glanced around for an 'audiance' finding none. He leaned closer, lowering his voice all the same. "You and I both know...that McBain guy is a weird little puppy! I wouldn't put anything past him."

"The guy's dead, dumb ass...end of his story!" Brass put an end to any and all speculation on that particular subject. "And end of your career if I hear tell of..."

"Say no more, Captain." Harligan straightened hastily. "Guy's dead..these cases are definitely NOT connected..in any way, shape or form! No similarities what-so-ever! NONE!"

"Carlos..." Brass ..quietened. "Good call! Thanks for bringing me in first. Appreciate it."

"No problem, Bawana."

Jim smiled slightly. "Ok, you know the drill then. Keep me apprised of any progress made."

"I live to serve...and of course.." Carlos had to be truthful..it was his way. "For 'Friday Night Smack Down."

"That's a given." Brass 'understood'. "Call me when the CSIs have anything to share, right?"

Carlos nodded. "Weena..where the hell have you been? We've missed you, girl!"

"And I, you..Detective Carlos!" She smiled happily. "I am here to stay..if .." She cut her eyes to Jim Brass, who watched her contentedly. "All goes well."

"Well, I..for one..am happy as punch to see you back!" Carlos gave her a bear hug. "Who's the fortunate 'dad'?? Where did you meet him? When...will WE meet him?"

"You got to be kidding, right?" Harligan's face showed his perplexity. "Who do you thi..."

Carlos discretely elbowed his partner in the ribs none too gently.

"When are you due?" Carlos managed to recover somewhat placidly, having ignored Harligan completely. "What are you now...about..six months along? He is a small little fellow, isn't he. Why, my wife..the blood sucking leech? By four months she looked like a battle ship about to go under."

Brass drew his cool stare away from Tom Harligan..finally.

"Very soon now." Weena placed her hands on her stomach, her fingers spreading across her stomach absently. "It cannot be too soon for me, of course."

"Weena..it's a few months yet." Brass reminded. "We got some time."

"Time for what, Jim Brass?"

"Stop that..you know my name." He scolded, wondering where the 'jim brass' thing has cropped up from. He turned a little so only the woman was privy to his words. "You said it a few times last night in the ..heat of the moment, if I recall." The man turned knowledgeable eyes to the woman. "Right?"

Weena cleared her throat gently. "Time..for what?" She repeated.

"We'll discuss that later." He hoped she picked up that he meant..with no others about. She didn't.

"Well, what is wrong with discussing it now?" She wanted to know. "I do not enjoy waiting."

"Gee..that's too bad." Brass held his grin, walking over to the dead body again, stooping down, raising the sheet yet again. He studied the white pallor of the man's face. "Any time frame on the T.O.D.?" He glanced up to Carlos Rivera.

"Well, he clocked in at 11:06, Captain.." He had consulted his note pad. "There is a check in box at each end of the sections here." Harligan produced a map of the mall for perusal. "His route goes along this path. This is the box." Carlos pointed the spot out on the map. "That's about a fifteen minute jaunt if you're going at a normal walk, checking stores and the like."

"I walked it, Captain." Harligan had moved far away from Weena. As if being by her would immediately generate suspicion to his whereabouts on the night in question.. "He's an old guy so I walked really slow."

Jim shook his head. The night watchman was a few years younger than himself. Carlos Rivera dropped his head forward, sighing heavily for his partner's less than subtle remark.

"So...someone was in the mall. Waiting for the guy?" Brass moved on. "Which would mean the guy was here before the mall closed, waited around and did the deed or..."

"He somehow got past all the security devices and sneaked in somehow." Carlos concurred. "We're checking for possible entry sights..blind spots the cameras might not readily pick up."

"Good." Brass arose. "Start the background checks..friends, family..enemies..the usual."

"On it, Boss." Harligan stated. "What about the blood loss?"

"You think a vampire did this, Harligan?" Brass met the problem head on. "Run a few of them down. We'll need to know their whereabouts..what they were up to last night. Bring em in if they get a little pissy.. Don't forget to take a cross with you..and a couple of wooden stakes, just in case they don't want to come."

Weena chuckled appreciatively. Brass kinda liked when she got his humor.

"That was cold, Captain." Rivera chuckled at his friend's fallen expression. "I liked it..do it again! Give him hell!"

Brass cast a dark look at the younger man but other than that..let it go.

"Ok..I'm have to be somewhere." Brass checked his watch, the gold band fitting the thickness of his wrist perfectly. "I'll be in the office in about an hour. Check in with me, k?"

"Hopefully we will have something more concrete to share." Carlos 'hoped'. "Will do, Captain..Weena? Welcome back, sweety."

Weena kissed the man's cheek in open affection.

"Come on, Weena...we're running late." Brass held out his hand and the woman put her smaller one into it immediately, following his lead. He lead her out to the SUV, pulling up short at the door. He studied the woman for a long beat.

"I have something I have to tell you." And ..he did, against his better judgement. But, Jim knew..a lie was no way to start a relationship. He ..prepared himself, then..began. "...I have to go visit..a woman. She is in the hospital. It's ok.." She saw the alarm on the pretty features. "She's ok. She..has been held hostage for a few days by..a very bad man." He put it mildly.

"This...vampire man?" Weena was anything but slow on the uptake at times. Which, oft times..surprised Jim because..at other times she seemed inordinately...slow for some obscure reason.

"He isn't ..that. But, you know that." He dismissed. "He hurt a lot of women..and Haley..eh..the lady we are going to see? She helped stop him."

"That is a good thing."

He hesitated. This would be much more difficult. "Honey...when I ..thought you were gone..for good?" He checked with her to see how she was taking the narrative so far.

"Is she pretty?"

"What?" The question through him completely.

"Is she pretty?"

"...Yes but.."

"You like her." She sensed as much. "You...like her..very much."

"..Baby..I thought you were..."

"I know." She drew in a long breath, seeking the mountains in the distance.

"Let me explain before you.."

Weena took his hand, holding it close to her breast, clutched tightly, her eyes looking into his soul.

"...Do you wish to..be with this woman, Jim Brass??" She closed her eyes for a long beat then..opened them, a deep sadness within the creamy brown depths. "Please..do not allow the child to dictate your emotions in this. Please."

She smiled feebly at him, putting her fingers over his lips when he would have spoken his thoughts.

"Listen to me." She prompted. "All I ask..at this point? Is that..." She sought a way to say it. "You keep an open mind. Do not make any decision until...you have spent some time with me as well. It is only fair..that you allow yourself to become reacquainted with me before.."

"The child does dictate..everything, Weena!" He told the truth. "That and the fact...I .." He rubbed his thumb over the back of her hand gently. "..I think...I have always.." What if she did not want to hear the words? What if... he said them and she..had other thoughts on the matter.

She seemed to want a relationship but...she had not said what type as yet.

"Do you want me in the kid's life, Weena..." He asked point blank.

"I should love it if you wished to be, yes...but..." She did not want him to feel trapped..or..worse, obligated.

"Is there...some other guy you ..think you might want to..make your life with?"

"You are an inordinately intelligent human, Jim Brass." She watched him with soft eyes. "How then..can you be so very stupid at times?"

"I ask because...I hope there isn't." He felt more secure in moving forward finally. "Because..I kinda want to...be that guy, myself."

"You can not possibly know that at this time." She did not think so, at least. "I suspect you have had deep feelings for this...woman..this...Haley person." She pulled her hand from his grasp, unaware she had done so. Jim knew it though, feeling a coldness filter into his being for the fact.

"I do not wish to know." She held up a restraining hand. She took a moment. "But..if that is the case..then..those feelings will not disappear over night. I accept this." She had little choice. "I wish...I could simply..go. But, I cannot." She knew that as well. "My heart is with you. And..until you TELL me to go..I think, perhaps...I shall..remain." She lifted a sincere look. "I ask..that you not take too long to render your decision, however."

The woman sought the ground, studying the asphalt for a spell. "This...does not set well with me but..I will attempt to be understanding and...patient. I am simply not certain...how long this..feeling will last. I must be honest with you...yes?"

She sought his countenance

"I've already made my..."

"NO!" She shushed him. "...No...you must see her first. You must..speak with her. Only then..will you truly know."

The woman glanced around the empty parking lot, her emotions in turmoil. "I...will stay with Major Tom, I think..while you..do what it is you must do."

"I want you with me."

She shook her head. "I will wait...here...please."

He..relented. "...I'll take you back in."

"I can..go." She pulled the hoodie close, smiling once for him, then...began the walk back to the Mall entrance across the deserted lot. Jim watched her until the automatic doors closed behind her.

He felt like he had just lost his best friend.

Still..she had not been too pissed...it was worse somehow..that she seemed to accept everything. He determined to speak to Haley and...get back as fast as humanly possible. He felt many things for Haley Meadows. Weena had been right.

Still..when he had seen Weena last night...when he had made love to her...it had felt so..right. Not that making love to Haley had been wrong.

The man was totally confused and miserable.

He got in the SUV and...sat for a moment, getting his bearings. Then..he started the car and..headed across town to the hospital. His mind jumbled and full with a thousand thoughts.

He tried to sort them as he drove, hoping..by the time he had to confront Haley, that..some of the chaos would have been sorted through..


	28. Chapter 28

CHAPTER TWENTY EIGHT (IF IT WERE EASY, ANYONE COULD DO IT....)

Jim Brass knocked on the door facing. The hotel room was on the bottom floor of a two story complex. He waited, not really looking forward to anyone answering, were he honest with himself.

Vincent Duvalier opened the door, his expression guarded. The two men exchanged minute nods, the FBI Agent, stepping aside to allow Brass' entry.

The room was surprisingly large, but it still was one of the lower priced offers Vegas provided.

"She's down at the office, getting some towels." Duvalier had sent Haley down himself. "I wanted to talk to you first."

"About?" Brass turned, halting his examination of the room. It had a garish bedspread on a double bed, two built in tables by the bed with dim lights attached to the wall and a television that had seen better days.

Jim stood by the long dresser on which the set was housed, having noted an ice bucket, a few opened cans of Budweiser and a take out dinner from Jack In The Box.

"What are you going to say to her?"

"None of your business."

"She's been through enough shit...if it's 'goodbye'..." Duvalier's temper flared. "I gotta know the reason so I can do some damage control after. You owe her that damned much, at least."

Jim hesitated. "It's...not what you think. And I'm not the bastard you paint me out to be..have a little faith, hum?"

"I know you don't intentionally want to hurt her...but, I know things that you don't, Brass." The man had calmed. "...Or...do I."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Jim was stumped, which seemed to settle something inside Duvalier.

"...She likes you...just.." The other man got another beer from the dresser. "Make it a clean shot, ok?" He turned grim eyes to Brass.

Haley kicked on the door. "I forgot the card, Vincent." She called out, her hands full of goodies. Four white towels, some cokes..a bunch of junk food and a newspaper.

The man opened the door. "We got company." He motioned behind him and the girl..froze, her expression altering drastically.

"..Oh." She forced a smile. "..Hi."

"Hi." Jim's smile was a gentle, open one. It was good to see her again, inspite of the reason. "Need some help there?"

Vincent started unloading the stuff she carried unto the dresser. Haley sought the man's reassurance, which Brass did not miss.

"..I have to go check on the guys." Duvalier made his exit with but one look to Jim Brass.

"You don't have to go." She hurriedly stepped to the door, attempting to convey that she did not wish to be left alone just yet.

"Yeah," the man corrected, his eyes holding Haley's willfully. "I do..." He shifted the steel grey to Brass for a beat. "It'll be ok..." He told the girl.

Haley swallowed hard and..nodded. She closed the door quietly.

She..turned, forcing another smile. "He..he babies those guys too much, if you ask me."

"Has it come to that, Haley?" Jim was a very astute man. "You don't want to be alone with me?"

She flushed slightly, pushing her hair behind her ear. She had it down today, small butterfly clips holding the tendrils at her temple, making her look younger somehow.

She wore a black tee and jeans with suede docker shoes.

"It's not...that." She lied uneasily. She chanced a look at him. "..Please just..say what it is you've come to say." The woman closed her eyes, the stress getting to her for a beat. "..I..just as soon get it over with, ok?"

"That obvious, huh?" Brass felt like shit. The silence came and..a depression settled in for both Haley and himself. "I...guess I should start.." He wasn't sure, upon reflection. He had practiced a lot of different ways in the car, coming over. None of them seemed worth shit now.

He studied the dark weave of the brown and white speckled carpet beneath his feet for a goodly spell.

"..I was coming to..see you..last night." The words formed and he spoke them. "..I thought there was an intruder on my porch." The man shrugged aimlessly.

Haley wasn't sure what one thing had to do with anything else but..she listened.

"...Weena's back." Jim jumped ahead. He sought the impact out, his statement had made on the woman.

Her face was..shocked. Much as his had been, he imagined, when he had seen Weena.

"She..was waiting for me."

Haley...sat in the one lone chair by the air conditioner. It hummed quietly blowing the heavy drapes a little. "Weena." She repeated softly.

She had not expected...that. A part of her was relieved. He did not know about her dad.

"Yeah...she's eh..." Brass swallowed, gesturing with his hand. "She's...carrying my kid."

"WHAT?" The woman shot up like a spring, her face incredulously pale.

Jim allowed the news to sink in, watching Haley closely. "...Haley...I think you know..that ..I .." No, that was stupid. Put it another way, dumb ass. "I..feel...things for you. I'm not going to pretend I don't."

Haley raised stunned eyes. Weena was..pregnant?

"I just don't..." Jim shook his head. "I know...you don't want kids. That...was ok. Really but.."

"No." Haley held up her hand but quickly lowered it, her fingers balling into a fist. She was shaking. "No..I...hey." She smiled weakly. "Hey...she's...it's your kid. I get that."

"I..." Jim closed his eyes for a beat. "Shit...this is..."

"It's ok." Haley moved closer, wishing to comfort the man. Sensing how hard it was for him to be here now. "I..I thought you...I had done something wrong."

"NO..." Brass shook his head negatively. "Hell, no! Never, Haley...it had nothing to do with.."

"Yeah." She..nodded. "...yeah."

The silence returned two fold and Brass was loathe to allow it to continue but, for the life of him, he simply could not find the correct words to make this situation bearable.

"...I 'get' it, now." And..she did. The woman felt a little better, but she had no idea why. "It's..ok." Haley smiled, her eyes full of empathy. "Really."

Brass ran his hand across his brow, squeezing the tension from his mind. "I would rather cut my damned arm off than hurt you. God, I hope you believe that." He sought her out, his own expression gravely sincere.

"...I know that." She drew in an even breath. "This must be...shitty for you."

Jim sat heavily on the bed, running his hands over his face, then interlocking his hands, placing his mouth on his fingers for a long beat. "It's fucking killing me, honey." He told the truth.

She...sat beside him. He turned his head, his expression a bleak one. His eyes beseeched her to ..understand. Did he need forgiveness?

"You never ever said...you did not love her, Brassman." She reminded. "You always were straight about that."

Had he been? He didn't know if that was a truth.

"I told you..from day one." She remembered. "That I only wanted the sex...well," she grinned. "Maybe that evolved into something..more but..." She touched his upper thigh with a light graze. "When I thought...the other. Well, that was ..unacceptable but...this?"

She took a moment to think it through. "Well, I hate it, of course but..." She had to be truthful. "I can.. 'take it'...the other? I ...couldn't. So.." She set her mind. "As long as we are still...not enemies?" She grinned over at him. "I'll...be ok."

"I could never be anything but..." What? What could they now be? Friends seemed so..lame and anything more was not acceptable but..

"Ships that passed in the night?" She tried to lighten the mood but..it feel short. "Like..maybe the Titanic and the Lusitania?"

He...forced a smile for her. "Yeah..maybe like..that."

The silence came.

He hated that damned silence with a passion.

"..I..wanted more." He could tell her that much.

She checked with him to ask the proverbial..'what'?

"Than ..the sex."

"Did you, Brassman?" She..swallowed a lump in her throat, the large green eyes filling with the threat of tears.

"..Yes."

"..Good to know." She nodded, and..allowed the tears. They slid down her cheeks and unto the fabric of her jeans. She swiped them aside, arising.

She sniffed a bit and swiped her tears determinedly away. "You better go now." She was suddenly awkward and uncertain. "This is about all I can take without being..stupid...so.."

The man arose, having no other choice.

He...took a moment to look at the woman. Really...look at her.

"..You really are ..quite beautiful."

She laughed hollowly. "Yeah, I can imagine." She dabbed her nose with a tissue she had found on the dresser. It was a Jack In The Box napkin. "I feel so pretty and desirable right now."

She tried to joke.

"You could never be anything but." He walked to the door, his hand hesitating on the knob. He lifted his head. He turned, his brow furrowed deeply, his eyes troubled. "You better believe that. Take it from someone who knows first hand just how lethal you can be when you set your mind. You hear me?"

She..nodded, fighting the tears. Her heart was breaking and it felt...worse than shitty.

Brass...opened the door and..left.

Haley sat...allowing her heart to grieve. She wept brokenly. She hurt. It hurt. It hurt so bad.

She thought she had prepared herself, but..she had not. And even understanding the 'why' of it all...did not help at that particular moment in time.

She wanted to run after the man. To plead for him to stay with her, but, she knew she would not.

He needed to stay where his kid was. He needed..something she could not give.

All the reasoning in the Universe, did not help the pain to lessen.

Haley wept freely. Because...she was hurting and it..sucked. Really bad.

She heard the door open and felt strong arms go around her trembling body.

She welcomed the comfort gratefully, leaning into the emotional support.

"What did the bastard say to you?" Duvalier's expression was a darkly forbidding one. He had trusted the son-of-a-bitch. What the hell had happened?

Haley tried to compose herself but..she simply needed to cry. So...she did.

Vincent allowed her the time, simply holding her tightly. Silently.

Haley felt his body tense by the minute however, finally seeking him out. Questioning him.

"What do you want me to do?" He asked all too quietly, his gaze searching her face religiously.

"...What's..wrong?" She sensed..something. "..What do you..mean?"

"No one hurts you like this, Haley..." The man was relatively certain he would not allow such a thing, at least. Not without..repercussions. "...NO ONE."

Haley scowled, blowing her nose, wiping her nose.. She got up, going to the sink to splash some water on her face. She related the story in halting terms. Stopping occasionally to weep a bit, but...she sought his reaction when finished. "So..you see? He ...didn't hurt me on purpose. It's just...something that..happened. He can't help how he feels, Vincent..can he?"

"He knocked up this woman..this...what the hell is her name?"

"She is carrying his child, yes." Haley corrected, her temper short. "Don't say it like that...and..her name is Weena."

"He's doing it for the kid?"

"No..not only for the kid." She explained. "They have a history. I knew that going in." She sat back on the bed, straightening the tissue in her hand, folding it into squares as she spoke. "It still..hurts, damn it. I'm allowed..that, right?"

Haley lifted earnest eyes. "I..know he has to be..with her. It just..." She trailed off. "I...hoped.."

The man drew in an even breath. "Yeah, I know what you...hoped."

"Vincent?" She leaned against his thigh, her head on his stomach. "Can we go home now?" She raised hopeful eyes. "...I want to go home."

The man...nodded, his hand filtering into her hair, his fingers gently massaging her scalp. He looked down on the shiny crown of the blonde head, taking in the visual beauty of the silky locks. "Is that what you want?"

She nodded. "Yes..it's what I want."

"Then that's what the hell we will do." It was that simple for the man.


	29. Chapter 29

CHAPTER TWENTY NINE (SEE WHAT THE CAT DRAGGED IN....)

Haley Meadows let the hot water run over her body, the spray cleansing her soul. She lifted her face to the steamy liquid, basking in the warmth as it invaded her body. She stood for a goodly spell, just..savoring.

She sighed, reaching to shut off the faucets.

Bringing her long hair over her shoulders, she wrung the excess water out, then fluffed the tangled mess. She tugged the large white towel off the opaque shower door, wrapping it about her body, securely tucking the fabric into the crevice of her breasts.

Haley stepped carefully from the small stall, opening the door, searching for the bath mat she had previously laid out on the tiled floor. The woman gasped, the adrenalin shocking her system. "..Damn you, Vincent!" She tried unsuccessfully to calm her thudding heart. "I don't believe you sometimes!" She tightened her mouth, the green eyes flashing her annoyance.

The man stood..arms folded across his massive chest, leaning casually against the long two-basin sink that ran the length of the small wall opposite the shower stall, his expression a brooding one.

Haley shook her head woefully. "That door was shut for a reason!" She reminded peevishly. The woman..calmed a bit however, used to 'pranks' from the men she worked with. "You better not tell the guys about this!" She warned, then cleaned the mirror of access steam.

"You pervert!"

She was still feeling a little rocky and truthfully, the man's presence gave her a measure of comfort for some reason she could not even begin to analyze. So..she didn't try.

He remained stationary, his expression having altered very little, his eyes watching her quietly, nothing more.

"Hope you got your thrill for the day." She muttered, searching in her purse for the articles she would be needing. She opened a bottle of lotion, applying it to her arms and legs. "Why do you do things like that?" She cut scolding eyes to him. "You can see a naked woman anytime you want. God knows.." She rolled her eyes at the thought. "Enough of them call the office everyday pining away for your attention."

"Why don't you think that one through." He advised curtly. "Let me know what conclusion you come to."

She ignored his mood. "Is the plane available? Or do we have to book a regular flight?" She checked with him, halting her pastime for a beat.

"It will be here at six. We have time."

"..For what?" She was baffled.

"That smells good." He motioned with his head to the bottle in her hand.

She grinned, finally. "It's baby lotion." She flicked his nose with some excess on her fingers. "Makes your skin soft..not that it would dent that stubble of your's." she eyed the dark facial hair critically. "When's the last time you bothered to shave?"

"Yesterday." He grumbled.

"You're kidding." She was floored.

"I stole one of your razors, remember."

"Oh..yeah." She..remembered. "Well..I guess women like that rugged, caveman appeal, huh?" She teased him.

Vincent's mood seemed grow darker at the remark. Haley hesitated, watching him in the mirror as she combed through the tangle of her locks. "...What's wrong?" She asked tentatively. "Something you're not telling me? I'm a big girl you know."

Yeah..he knew. Just like he knew..that underneath that damned towel, the one that was slipping it's knot even as he pulled his eyes from the subject...she was nude..and..curvy and..her flesh was probably warm and smooth and..

He shook the images, taking the lotion she had discarded, squeezing a little into his calloused palm.

Haley watched him contentedly. The man spread the creamy stuff on her shoulders and back, his touch gentle and soothing.

She sighed happily, bracing her hands on the counter top, closing her eyes, blatantly enjoying the attention afforded her. "Ummmm...that feels good." She smiled at nothing in particular. His hands lowered, running along the edge of the towel.

He lifted annoyed eyes to her's in the mirror. "Lose it." He snapped. "It's in my way."

She grinned again, loosening the knot holding the towel enough that the material slid down a bit, hanging about her hips in the back. She held the front securely pressed to her covered breasts.

Vincent continued massaging her flesh, his brow furrowed deeply in concentration. He pushed into the drape of the bunched up terry cloth, the rough palm curving to the shape of her buttock.

She chuckled lowly, moving from his antics. "You'd try something if you were on your death bed, wouldn't you." She turned about, easing from his closeness, her eyes amused for such audacity inspite of her better judgement.

"Not dead yet." He said. "I said..lose the towel."

"Oh, I don't think so, Scooter Pie." She vetoed that idea. "Now..get out and let me finish putting on my make up. It's sacrilege you seeing me like this!..Next thing I know, I'll wind up on YouTube scaring unsuspecting little kids."

"I like you..." His eyes fell to her half exposed breasts. "Like this."

"I like you like this as well." She pushed against his chest gently. "It's so rare I get to see you being..human. OUT!"

The man knocked her hand aside, lifting her bodily unto the sink edge, the move surprising the woman entirely. She..blinked, disoriented by such brash action, her green eyes dropping hastily to where he now stood, which was between her parted legs. His thighs resting against the inside of her's.

She tinted a little to be deposited in such a sticky situation. "..Hey!" She frowned up at him.

"Better do you hair..don't want it sticking like that." He picked up the blow dryer, thumbing it to 'warm'.. "do we."

"HEY!" She took umbrage, but..settled as his fingers began to filter into her hair, massaging her with mild strokes of prurient pleasure. It was one of Haley's weaknesses..she absolutely loved when someone played with her hair...in any form. Vincent's fingers worked diligently, untangling the mass of blonde tresses.

The man watched her face, noting the small smattering of freckles here and there on the sun-kissed cheeks and nose area. The black fan of her lashes enthralled him, so dark on the lightness of her skin. So long and spiky..

"I should really.." She turned her head, giving him better access to her nape. "Kick your ass but..that kinda feels...nice." She sighed contentedly but then..sensed enough was enough. "..Ok..buckeroo. You go now." She took on her Chinese accent. "You been here too long. You scare my wife." She quoted a comedian she liked.

Haley opened her eyes, ready to be annoyed if the moment called for it. "I mean it, now...ok?"

The man simply ran the warm dryer over her body, watching his progress as he slowly moved it about the creamy flesh.

"Come on, Vinny." She coxted. "Be a good boy. I'm getting hungry. You can take me to.."

The man cut his eyes to her, lowering the dryer, angling it..just so.

The air flowed up her thighs, into the valley between her legs. She..stiffened at the wondrous feel, never having experienced anything like that before..her hands grabbing his wrists for support for a moment as she...drew in her breath hastily.

"Cut it out!" She flushed, knocking his hand aside angrily.

"Did it feel good?" He taunted, "On that little clit?"

"Let me down, you shithead." She scooted about, shoving him back, sliding from the edge of the sink. "What the hell is wrong with you?" She lifted pissed eyes.

The man shut the dryer off, putting it aside. "..just reminding you.." He didn't seem disturbed by her anger. "That there is life after...Jim Brass."

"I don't need you to remind me of anything." She snapped.

"Yeah..you do." He disagreed. "There are any number of men out there that can make you feel what he did...case in point." He motioned to the dryer.

"Yeah, well..." She opened the door to the room, standing by it, her expression set. "I haven't found any."

"Maybe you're not looking in the right place." He stepped, towering above her. His expression a pensive one. "You liked it..be honest with yourself. And..I liked it..so..what the hell are we all pissy for?"

"You want inside my panties, Vincent?" She disgusted.

"You're not wearing any."

"Why are you doing this?" She teared up. "It's really shitty...just saying."

He had the grace to be a bit bothered. "Because I want to get my bid in before you run off and get all gooey over some other bastard before I can, maybe."

"Yeah, whatever!" She snapped. "You're a real son-of-a-bitch!" She walked to the clothes hanging on the few hangers under the luggage rack in the alcove of the room. "Soon as I get dressed, I'm going back to my hotel. Have the decency to leave me the hell alone until I can get my shit together, why don't you!"

She jerked her blouse and jeans off the hangers, starting for the bathroom again and a little privacy.

"I'm serious, damn you!" He growled, wise enough not to attempt to stop her, however. "I..." He halted, unsure of how to..say it. Of how to..convince her of his sincerity. "..I..want..."

She stopped, glaring at him. "A piece of ass..an easy one. Yeah, I get it!" She finished for him. "What the hell..I put out for Brass..why not for you, right? Call the guys. We'll make it a real party. That way?" She lifted innocent brows. "You'll be saved the trouble of recounting the details later on."

The man shook his head, his mood lowering considerably.

"Wait..I think I still have the hooker outfit..." She feigned surprise. "What am I thinking...I can ever dress the part." She smiled happily at him. "This should be fun! Just let me get myself all pretty for you guys. I can hardly wait!"

"You mother fucker." He hissed, his tone a brittle one. "I should beat the living hell out of you for that little tirade!"

"You and what fucking army??" She wanted to know. "What? I'm just saying what you are thinking, lover!"

"You have no fucking idea..." He stepped threateningly. "What I am thinking because..if you did.."

She waited but...he seemed to..calm. He breathed out slowly..stepping back a bit. "What are you thinking? Gonna push the hair dryer up my ass? You were right..that felt good." She recklessly continued, too upset to think clearly.

How could he do this..after...after what she had been through today? She had thought...he was her friend...that he..gave a shit.

But, he was like all men, apparently..except Jim Brass. Even Vincent Duvalier had his..seedy side. Why was she so surprised. She should have learned the lesson early on..it wasn't as if her father hadn't taught her well, after all.

"I really liked that. But then, I'm into twisted, warped things." She shrugged helplessly. "It's just my way."

"..Don't baby." He closed his eyes and...felt like puking. "Stop..." The man..asked. "...No more."

"No..I think you're right." She insisted. "We could probably have a great time. You're so worldly and all and I'm so... willing. Gosh..you remind me of someone..oh, yeah." She lifted cold eyes. "My..dad."

The man pushed her roughly aside, making it to the sink before he...vomited into the basin. His stomach wrenching violently, his nerve ending raw and electrified by what she so obviously thought of him. He heaved his guts out, glad to have an outlet for his misery.

Haley stared at the man's back, flabbergasted by the turn of events. She...was stunned, not having expected..anything of the nature to ..

Vincent, cleaned his face, with water...rinsing his mouth several times. He..raised, catching his reflection in the mirror. He looked like hell.. The man felt..worse.

He dried himself on a towel, walking past the woman. He opened a beer to get the bitter taste out of his mouth and almost hurled again as the liquid hit his stomach.

Haley...stepped further into the room, watching the man. Her thoughts..stagnated.

Vincent...hesitated but..he had to make this right somehow. He was not a man to share his most private thoughts..never had been. It had been a constant strain between his wife and himself. He had wanted to tell her all he was feeling..but, for the life of the man..he just never could find a way to do it.

"The first time I saw you..." He remembered it well. He pealed the label from the bud bottle as he spoke. "Mike Hennesy was teaching a class at Quantico. It was one of those lessons that you newbies could not possibly pass because..it was unsolvable." He couldn't meet her eyes just yet. "The usual, bank heist gone awry...a hostage situation with Mike as the crazy ass bad guy out to shoot someone..didn't matter who. You guys had to figure a way to stop him without getting anyone hurt."

Haley had not known anyone was watching that day..she didn't like to think of the incident. She had screwed up royally. It was not a good memory and where this guy was going with it..she had no clue. She wanted to question him ..to see if he was ok now. To ask...what the hell had happened to him to make him so...

"You started screaming something about your kid being let out of school and no one to pick her up..that if you could just make a call to your husband..that she was only four years old and she wouldn't understand why no one was there to get her.." The man smiled at the memory. "Mike was thrown..it wasn't in the script..that outburst of your's. So he stepped it up a notch, falling into his bad guy mode, telling you to shut the fuck up or he'd put a bullet in your head..something like that...Mike likes to scare the hell out of newbies."

Haley sighed impatiently...she knew all this shit. She wondered if he was coming down with the flu or something. That would explain the..

"So you throw ..what was it?" Vincent turned his head just a bit, to ask. "A paper weight or something? You zinged it at his head, as hard as you could, then grabbed the letter opener and stabbed him in the arm with it.." He laughed shortly, shaking his head. "Poor Mike...his damned eye looked like it was going to pop out of his head and that lump? He was in the hospital for days." The man's chuckled died a natural death. "You got the gun." He..shifted his eyes to her.

Haley waited..uncertain as to what to do or how to react or...if the man was ..if there was something really seriously wrong with him. Vincent had never, in his entire life...gotten sick. He never even took sick days. Not ever.

"Which was the purpose of the scenario." He grinned at her. "Of course, no one expected you would half kill the instructor to get the job done...least of all...Mike."

"They said...it was life or death." She bristled. "What was I supposed to do? If they don't want it played out..they shouldn't stage it so realistically."

"Evidently not." He grinned again. "...I knew..right then. That I had found the last member of my team. I had been looking ever since we lost Pierce two years back."

"They kicked me out of the program." She scowled, still pissed at that decision.

"They tried to." He corrected. "I saved your ass. And you haven't let me down once since. Until...today."

She..was lost. "What?"

"When you..compared me to ..that fucker?" He allowed the pain he was feeling to filter to his features. "Honey? Why not just put a fucking bullet in my head..it would have been kinder."

"What the hell do you expect? I'm not...what you made me out to .."

"I ..no." He held up his hand to silence her. "No...Haley. I never once thought...that. I swear by all I hold holy! I swear to God...that is NOT..what I meant."

"Then what did you mean?" She demanded. "If not that?"

He fell silent for a moment, gathering his thoughts. "I..used to come over..after one of my binges..remember? When it all went to shit? After I had been out of it for weeks on end? And you would take me in...make me shower and eat. Let me sleep on your couch."

Vincent put his beer down, walking to where she stood. He touched her face gently. "...You healed my soul woman."

Haley was worried for the man. This was not like Vincent Duvalier. She wondered if she should call someone. Anyone.

"Little by little...you allowed me to come back to life. Just by..being you." He shrugged. "It's taken me ..Jim Brass to see...to understand...to...get it."

Well, Haley didn't understand..she didn't get it. "Hey..do you want a shot of Jack or something? Maybe I should call the guys..Frank?" She started for the phone but his hand on her wrist stopped her intended trek.

"I'm in love with you, you stupid bitch." He sighed heavily. "I want to fuck your brains out...in a good way..not the way you suggested before."

He stepped, her face comically amazed. "Never the way..you suggested you little freak. I would kill any bastard that even thought about trespassing on my property. Thought about taking Brass out too...lots of times. But, you would have been pissed at me for that little..indiscretion, right?"

Haley stared at the man as if he had gone insane.

"Just like I did that fucker, McBain." It felt good to confess to the woman. "He didn't have a gun, Haley...I planted it, you know why? Can you guess why I..shot the fucker?"

The woman sucked in her breath, her eyes widening in fear for the man.

"Because he touched you...I know he did." Vincent's face hardened. "What man would not..so..he had to die. It was good to watch his face as he realized...he was not going to make it.. It made me feel...good inside again."

"Holy shit!" She took the man's hands leading him to the bed, forcing him to sit. "You listen to me. I don't know what the shit is going on here but...don't you EVER...tell anyone that again..do you HEAR ME??" She glanced around the room nervously, hoping to God there were no hidden bugs anywhere. "Not EVER, Vincent..promise me!" She commanded. "Say the words..NOW. I want to hear you promise me! Your most excellent promise!"

She shook his shoulders a little, her face showing her terror.

"Yeah, right..whatever." He looked down the opening in the towel as best he could. "Let me see your tits. I'm fucking dying to see...your tits, Meadows."

Haley slapped the hell out of the man. "PROMISE!" She yelled at him.

He turned his head back, a red mark on his cheek. "Are we going to get...kinky? Ohh, hell, yeah baby..let's do...THAT."

She drew back again but he caught her hand this time. Bringing her down into the covers of the bed. "I laid away nights on that damned couch wondering...if you slept in the nude..if I..came to your room..would you equate me with that fucking son-of-a-bitch who came to your room before."

"I...I didn't...mean that, Vincent." She felt bad now. "I...shouldn't have said ..that."

"No..you shouldn't have." He totally agreed. "Open your mouth..I want to taste your tongue."

The woman hung her head woefully. "Will...you please..!" She sought his eyes. "Stop doing that? If you want to...kiss me..." Her eyes fell to his...mouth. "Just...say you want to..kiss me."

"I did." He thought he had, lowering his mouth crushingly, his arms taking her breath away.

"S-Stop...you're..." She gasped for breath, pushing weakly. "H-hurting!"

He instantly...eased the pressure about the small of her back. "I..want it." He told the truth. "I'm hard as hell for you, precious and...I want to fuck you, baby. I'm sorry but..it's been...bad these past few days. Knowing Brass had already..gotten it...and ...that you wouldn't let ME!"

She flushed prettily for him and he thought that was kinda cute. "I thought about taking it..wouldn't have minded that at all but...the first time?" His gaze roamed her body possessively... "Kinda wanted your..cooperation."

"You...you would..." Haley's tummy went up, the adrenalin shooting through her system like a pin ball in a machine. "...do that?"

"Do what?" He eased his fingers into the tucked in towel, gingerly unknotting the twisted material. "Force my dick into your sweet little cunt? Ohhh yeah, baby. No worries there. None what-so-ever."

"But..." She swallowed..hard, striving for sophistication. "..that is..archaic and...just...eh..."

"Exciting?" He kissed her hungrily..deeply...passionately, his tongue 'fucking' her mouth sensually. The man groaned his arousal. "Shit, I want inside that little pussie! You're driving me fucking insane...is that your plan?"

Haley lifted her arms about his neck line and...allowed him to remove the towel from between them.

Vincent offered a sound deep within his throat, his hands shaking as he...began to..explore.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I CAN STOP THERE OR...DO THE DEED...VINCENT STYLE. IT'S READER'S CHOICE ON THIS ONE SO...LET ME KNOW. DO I CONTINUE WITH THE STORYLINE..GO BACK TO BRASS AND WEENA OR..DO I DO A LITTLE EXPLORING WITH THESE TWO...

IT'S UP TO YOU. IT IS ALREADY WRITTEN...BUT, IF YOU WANT BRASS..THAT'S WHAT YOU GET..

LET ME KNOW


	30. Chapter 30

CHAPTER THIRTY (THE WINDS OF CHANGE...)

Jim Brass was impatient and short tempered. He realized the fact, but people were used to his moods and seem accept them so, he didn't think much about it one way or another.

He didn't know why he was so pissy. He just knew, he was. Everything irritated the man...everything!

"Weena." He exasperated under his breath, having noted the woman had yet again wandered off on one of her tangents. He motioned for her to join him, having caught her eye. She politely said her 'goodbyes' then made her way back into his office.

Jim wasn't sure if he liked or disliked the open atmosphere of this new office space. He could see everything that was taking place outside his office but today..he didn't like it. He missed the privacy of the old office with it's closed door. Not that he had ever closed his door, but had he wished to do so..he could have.

Jim had watched Weena from his desk chair for some few minutes now, having tried to concentrate on getting the needed reports out to the file clerks which was an intregal part of Law Enforcement..a part which he hated. Paperwork!

"Yes, Jim Brass?" Weena had leaned into the doorway, her long hair swinging free, the curls bouncy and vibrant this day. "Did you want something?"

"Jim." He revised curtly..then, catching the expression on her face, altered his tone and manner a bit. "Jim..honey or..James." He forced a smile. "Whatever..Call me one of those, ok?"

Weena's scowl became genuine. She straightened, stepping into his space.

"I'm sorry but..the other is a little....." Should he say it? "...Irritating."

"Most things appear to have that effect on you of late." She had noted. "Have you asked yourself..the reason?"

"I'm not..irritated. I'm just..busy." He indicated the mess on his desk. "And I know this is crappy for you, having to hang around with nothing to do. I'm not used to having someone to.."

NO..that wasn't wise at all. He halted rapidly, realizing where his statement had been headed.

"Babysit..I believe is the word you seek." Weena was too intelligent not to have caught his slip.

"If you will recall..it was originally my plan to journey to my.."

"I didn't mean that." The lied, knowing full well he had and it bothered the shit out of the man. "I wanted you with me this morning." Which implied..he did not want her here now? "It's just that..well, you're not supposed to bother the guys out there. They have work too."

Weena glanced back out to the activity taking place in the outer offices and front desk area. There seemed none at the present. All was quiet and orderly.

"I was not aware that was what I was doing." She lifted stylishly arched brows. "Perhaps I should ..go then. Since I seem to be..in your way."

Weena was a decision maker. A valued one in her world. She had the ability to see a problem, work out it's solution and state the fact in clear, precise terms.

She put her skill to use in this situation.

"Don't take it so personally. There's no need to get defensive." Brass had sighed heavily. Women..you had to watch what you said and how you said it. He had forgotten, not having been in a 'relationship' for so long.

"I was not." Weena seemed puzzled by his accusation. "I merely state the obvious." She observed the man evenly. "Perhaps you should rethink your decision concerning this..female to which you have become attached. Your assessment of the matter seems..flawed."

"Look.." Brass should have expected that one.. "This has nothing to do with Haley."

"If that is so, then we have an even greater issue with which to deal." Weena cut his explanation short. "I am..what you see." She lifted her hands slightly from her sides, palms up. "I am insatiably curious by nature, just as it is my way to explore and analyze. If you find this characteristic ..annoying now, it is certainly not going to get any better with time."

Brass drew in a weary breath. "You are misconstru.."

"Am I?" She seemed doubt his words. "I can only deal in realities. I must accept what 'is'..Jim Br.." She caught the error. "...James. Perhaps, I have merely arrived at the obvious conclusion a little before you."

Brass' stomach churned, hitting rock bottom, the color draining from his face as the 'reality' of her words begin to sink in. "..What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It means..a problem looms on the horizon. Whether it is an insurmountable one? Only time can tell." The brown eyes cooled by degrees.

The phone rang jarringly on the man's desk. Jim glanced at it.

"I shall apologize to your constituents." Weena appeared contrite. "It was not my intent to disrupt their work schedule."

"Weena..look, I only meant.." Brass sought a little 'damage control'..women liked groveling, after all.

"Yes? What did you mean?" She seemed curious but..guarded. "Exactly?"

An apt question. One to which, Brass had no ready answer.

Weena turned, exiting the police station, stopping only to extent her apologies and to say farewell to the people that had been so pleasant to her of late.

Jim felt horrible. He knew he had hurt the woman. He knew he should go after her..apologize himself.

But..he did not. He stood, rooted to his desk, his hands gripping the edge so tight, his fingers were white from the exertion. He watched her leave.

Without a word between them. Without even a 'goodbye'.

The phone continued to ring. Brass did not hear it.

He sat finally. Too weary to stand another minute, leaning back heavily into his chair's embrace.

He felt old and used up. That had been..just wrong. On so many levels!

Why had he done such a shitty thing?

WHY?

The man leaned his head back, staring at the holes in his perforated ceiling. He shook his head, wondering at his own actions. Was he insane? Was there something terribly wrong with him?

The phone rang and...he automatically picked up the receiver.

CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI

The house was dark. Jim had remembered to turn off the porch light this morning.

He flipped the switch and light bathed the living room. The man stood, surveying his home. It had been a long, indeterminable day. He was glad it was over.

All he had wanted was to come home. He had kept busy, not even stopping for lunch. He had grabbed an energy bar from his desk drawer and some coffee. He should be starving, but..he had no appetite.

The man lay his jacket unto the back of his leather recliner, unloading his laptop into the seat.

The nightly ritual began. Duty belt off, keys in the black ceramic bowl on the bar top. Weapon securely tucked in the drawer of his night stand.. ..no. No, that..could wait.

He couldn't face that particular room just..yet.

He lay the holster and weapon on the bar, staring at it for a goodly beat, his thoughts preoccupied. He was low on coffee. He needed toothpaste, having squeezed the tube pretty hard this morning to empty what was left. He should have stopped at K-Mart.

Brass crossed his kitchen, opening his pantry, grabbing a couple of black trash bags.

He started in the front room with the empty pizza box and in about twenty minutes, he had the place in order again. Trash out to the curb, it was pick up day tomorrow, dishwasher loaded and running, counters cleared and wiped down..sort of..even a load of laundry started.

He had piled a basket full of soxes and boxers pulled from the dryer, taking it into his bedroom to 'file'.

The man's eyes fell on the carefully made bed. Weena had straigtened it while he was in the shower. It had that woman's touch. She had even replaced the pillows..the ones he kept thrown into a corner over by the dresser.

Jim sat the basket down in a nearby chair, glancing around the room. Everything needed a good dusting. Even in the dim light of the one lamp by his bed, a layer of dust shown on top of his furniture..on the television screen. He kept it on most nights for 'white noise'. It helped him relax.

The man sat heavily on the bed, the sounds of his home settling about him. Sounds he knew by second nature now.

The swishing of the dishwasher..he needed to upgrade to one of those newer models..but, he thought, secretly, he would miss the..hummm of the old one.

The beep of the washer letting him know he needed to add fabric softener. Well, he didn't have any fabric softener. He had ran out of damned fabric softener.

The quiet of the house sank into his mind.

It was..very quiet. Very..familiar and where before, it had always given the man comfort, tonight..it was an unwelcome visitor.

Was this to be his future? Work and..this? Was this all that was allotted him?

Of late he had been thinking...maybe not.

Why had he been so irritated with Weena? The very thing which had attracted him to the woman, her enthusiastic, child-like approach to life, had pissed him off today..royally

But, he had felt so shitty when he had left Haley. It had been so..hard. More difficult than he had ever imagined.

But, Weena was carrying his kid. His loyalties had to lie with her.

Jim's eyes shifted. He ran his palm over the soft brown of the suede cover on his bed. When they had made love..here. His eyes searched the expanse of the structure absently. I t had felt so..right.

When he lay with the woman in his arms..afterwards. He could feel his kid move and squirming inside her. He had spread his hand over the small bulge and..marveled at the life inside her. It had filled the man with an inner peace. A wonder that had sorely been missing from his life of late.

Weena clearly wanted the kid. Not like Nancy..and it WAS..his kid. Not like..

No! He wouldn't think that crap. Ellie was his kid..if not by his seed, then..in other more important ways. He had just failed with Ellie. It wasn't the kid's fault. Ellie had needed him. He had not been around.

And today? Maybe he had failed this kid! He knew for fact..he had failed Weena.

Weena hadn't done anything wrong..nothing!

Jim had been feeling guilty as hell over Haley. He had felt maybe, more should have been said. More done to..let Haley know she had not been simply, someone who filled in for another woman.

If it had started like that, the emotions had deepened. Had he said that? Had he told her? How deeply he had felt? He felt like the biggest son-of-a-bitch in the history of the world. Or..he had, when he had left that damned motel room.

Had Jim known Weena would come back, he never would have allowed himself to become so involved with Haley..or..would he have?

It scared the shit out of the man. Would he have broken his promises..relinquished his loyalty..for another woman? Would he have betrayed Weena's trust?

He was falling in love with Haley Meadows..each day spent with the woman deepened his emotions for the woman. He could not deny that.

But..he was in love..with Weena.

When he had seen her..that night. When he had realized she was..real! That she wasn't one of his horrible dreams where he would awaken to find his bed empty..cold. His world shattered once again..that he was alone. Always..alone.

God had given him another chance. And like always..he had blown it.

Jim Brass hung his head, depression settling deep into his body and mind.

Haley didn't want kids. It was ok that she didn't want kids. But..in that instance, Jim suddenly knew..he did.

He had always wanted a kid..hell, a whole parcel of them. A large family. Lots of kids to worry over and buy Christmas gifts for and pay for weddings and college tuitions and..

To fill the house with noise and loud music, music he probably would hate and dirty tennis shoes and girl things, maybe. Posters of rock stars or movie people that he would have no idea who they were or what they starred in because he was 'dad' and too damned old and out of it to 'get it'.

He had missed so damned much in life. The job had been everything. Well, the job was important, yeah but, it wasn't everything. Jim knew that now but..maybe it was too fucking late..as usual.

The man searched his person for his cell phone. He desperately needed his cell phone. He had left it on the bar.

He arose..headed for the kitchen.


	31. Chapter 31

CHAPTER THIRTY-ONE (IT ALL COMES TOGETHER...)

Weena had not answered the phone but Brass remembered the address she had given him yesterday...had it only been..that? So much had happened in twenty-four short hours.

It hadn't taken him long to drive across town. He knew the back streets and short cuts, ways to avoid the tourist traffic at any given time of day or night. Vegas was always active. It was one of the things Jim liked about the city.

He stood, now, outside the front door of Weena's residence, having rang the door bell. He glanced about, a thought hitting him. The woman must be pretty well-off..or, her parents were, from what he could see.

The house was in the upper class neighborhood of Covington Cove Editions. An established district of long standing, frequented by doctors, lawyers, politicians and the elite of Vegas society.

Brass preferred the 'up in your face' type of dishonesty the lower class exhibited. At least, one knew somewhat where they stood with hookers, thieves and murderers. There were never any real surprises with those types of people.

The house was a three-tiered monstrosity of modern design. Sleek, austere and a little too cold to Jim's way of thinking.

It did not seem to suit Weena's personality at all.

The grounds, with their gated entrance, was immaculately kept from what the man could see on the tree lined drive up.

A circular section of ten steps lead to the covered entrance under which he stood. The huge double doors boasted massive 'knockers' that reminded Brass of the ones in 'Young Frankenstein.'

The thought almost made him smile but, he was in no mood to smile just yet.

Light from a chandelier filtered out of a transom atop the doors.

Brass half expected a butler or servant to answer his ring, but was relieved to see it was Weena, herself, who opened the door.

"...Hey." He had waited a few seconds, trying to gauge her mood, but she had merely looked at him, her eyes blinking their surprise. "..How you doing?"

Brass cringed inwardly for such a lame opening and indeed, the question appeared to waylay Weena for a moment. "..Please." She stepped back, sweeping her hand gracefully. "It is cold outside tonight."

Brass didn't think it was cold. It felt pretty decent to the man but he was grateful for an entrance line. "Well, Autumn is upon us. Even Vegas cools down a bit at this time."

It felt odd, making small talk. He gave the foyer a compulsory glance, which only cemented his first impression of the house and it's occupants.

Expensive taste and style screamed at him from every direction. From meticulous flower arrangement scattered here and there down the connecting halls which Brass surmised from the pleasant scent filling the air..were not fake ones.

The dark, luxurious mahogany of a formal dining room set seemed small in comparison to the size of the room which housed it, off to his left.

"Nice digs." Was he purposely being spiteful? Was he a reverse snob? He had to admit, he felt a little inadequate in such surroundings for the first time ever. Entering such haunts as a cop was one thing... "Makes my place look..eh..."

"Your home is comfortable and welcoming." Weena too, examined the opulence of her home. "My father has excellent taste but..at times.." She sought the phrase she wished. "Over the top?"

Brass smiled, feeling better. Then...he did not. "..Is he..here?" He had tried to sound nonchalant.

"He rarely stays in any one place very long." Weena stated and the man's palms stopping sweating. "I believe he and Mother are in London, at present. I am alone here in this..rambling monstrosity."

"..That's too bad." The man carried on his charade. "I would have liked to meet them..your parents."

Weena smiled and he knew..that she knew..he was lying.

"I..eh...phoned." He was glad to move on.

A small frown puckered the pretty brow. "Did you?" She crossed to the long marble table with it's Art Deco statue, searching in her purse as she responded. "I was in the upper part of the house. I did not hear the cell."

Brass studied the object on the table with a critical eye. He could never make heads or tails of such 'art'..he couldn't tell you why, but this one? He kinda liked.

"It represents a unity of Peace and Harmony." Weena had noted his interest. "Father says..it speaks to him."

Jim shrugged, unknotting his fists inside his slack's pockets. "Yeah, me too." He quipped. "It's saying..you don't know crap about 'art', Cop Guy."

Weena chuckled. The man was never so glad to hear a sound in his entire life. The sound broke the tension inside him. "Well..whatever. I do apologize for not hearing the phone. I was meditating." She lay her cell aside on the table. "The child is restless tonight. It helps somewhat to..calm him."

"Him?" Brass jumped on the pronoun, hoping she had heard something concerning the sex of the kid.

"Well, all wish for a warrior, of course." Weena demurred "All males want a legacy. I know my Father was disappointed when I appeared but he has sired two sons, so.."

"You have brothers?" Jim was astonished by the news.

"Had." She corrected sadly. "They were killed in the wars."

"What war, honey?" Brass had long meant to ask more questions on her life. "I know you have eluded to..that part of your life before." He left the subject up for further discussion. "I'm sorry. I didn't know...about your brothers."

"It was sometime ago." She side stepped the issue as she always did. "..would you care for a drink? Are you on duty?"

"No." He shook his head to both questions, although a stiff belt sounded alright along about now, truth told. Anything to fortify the nerves. "No, I'm good..listen." He dreaded broaching the subject on one hand and on the other..he wanted it done and settled, hopefully. "..About..this afternoon."

Weena shifted her eyes and the man sensed the awkwardness returning two-fold.

"I don't know what the hell was going on with me." He did, but that was another story. Jim Brass knew how to prioritize. "I was a jerk. I wanted to come and apologize to you. I would have come sooner.." He lowered his eyes for a beat. "But, it took some time to get my head out of my ass."

"You have..deep feelings for her. It must be very difficult. The position in which you now find yourself."

"No." The man disagreed. "It was difficult. Not anymore though." He held her eyes willfully.

"And..yes, I had feelings for Haley. And those feelings were.." That did not need to be said. "It bothered me. The way I handled the situation. The way it ended."

"I am sorry to hear that." She seemed sincere. "The truth of the matter is, I have been out of the picture for many months now. One could not expect you to..put your life on hold." She put her hands on her back, pushing to alleviate the pressure the added weight caused to her spine. She grimaced slightly, shifting from one foot to the other. "..Would it be alright to..speak where I may..sit?"

She indicated the way. "I do not enjoy this..side of the pregnancy. It seems I am always tired of late." It was lamented as she showed him the way down the long corridor. "I am not accustomed to such..restrictions."

"I hear it gets worse before it gets better." He tried to make light of the subject, pulling at his ear lope as he sat into a very cushy recliner. She had already sat on the edge of it's replica. Easing back carefully into the giving structure. "Not that I was around that much during Nan..eh..my ex's last months with Ellie."

"At least it is very near over."

"Two months isn't exactly 'over'." He reminded. "I imagine it's going to seem like two years to you."

Weena fell silent for a long beat. "At any rate. I just wanted you to know. I do realize the predicament which I have forced upon you."

"You didn't force anything." Brass objected to the terminology. "If anything..it was the other way around, little girl...or..did you forget our time together.. 'before'?"

"I remember I was quite the willing ..victim." She shrugged slightly. "And while I did not recall most of our time together..it came back readily enough after I had healed completely."

"..What?" Brass was lost on that one.

Weena debated telling the man the truth. "When you..pushed me, I hit my head they tell me. Some of the details of our..encounter were..unclear for a few months after we parted."

"Holy shit, baby..I didn't know I had pushed you that hard!" Brass was up and over, kneeling beside her chair, his hand supporting his weight, grasping the arm. "I had no fucking idea! God, I'm so sorry! You..seemed ok after..I mean..."

That time was still somewhat fuzzy to the man as well.

"The condition is brought on by time, they say. Something about..a clot that has since dissolved. It is of no consequence surely." Weena grew restless. She hated lying to this man. But, she saw no other way to go at this stage. Others were involved, after all. "I remember it all now."

"I'm sorry, baby." Was all he could repeat, his hand going into her hair, cupping the small face in open affection. "I would never hurt you on purpose..you know that, right?"

"Of course I know that." She waved the issue aside almost irritably. "You saved my life..or so they tell me." She cut amused eyes to the man. "You are a hero, then?"

"I'm a stupid asshole, apparently." He sighed heavily, his hand falling away from her cheek.

"The guy was shooting and..." The headache came on suddenly, without warning..as it often did when the man was attempting to recall that day.

Jim covered his eyes with his palm for the light of the room hurt terribly now.

Weena leaned, her hands gentle on his face as she looked deep into his eyes. "Do not attempt to remember, Jim Brass." The brown eyes looked into his blue orbs intently. "All is well. I am here." Her soft voice washed over him and the headache began to recede as quickly as it had came. "It is over. We should..move forward."

Jim closed his eyes. Her fingers kneaded his temples soothingly. He gave himself up to her handling. "..that feels...nice."

"Do not attempt to remember."

He nodded absently, sitting very still under her administrations. He felt the kinks and strains of the day leave his body. Her fingers working miracles, easing the tension and stress he was feeling.

All too soon, the woman..leaned from him. He felt cold with her withdrawal. He..opened his eyes.

"You were saying?"

He blinked, then ran his hand around his neck a few times. The headache had completely abated. "Damn..you could be a professional masseuse!" He went down on his knees, stretching his back this way and that. "I don't know what you did, but..." He grinned over at the woman.

"I feel..great!"

"I am..pleased." She inclined her head regally.

He noted the fact, his curiosity piqued. "Are you like..royalty or something?" He glanced around the fancy stuff in the room. "Your..speech is very...articulate and..I don't know." He stared at her contemplatively. "There are times when..you just seem different that other woman." He smiled at her. "And this place reeks of old money. Is this the proverbial 'frog and the princess' story played out in real life?"

"I assure you." She laughed at such absurdity. "I am no princess. My father is simply..very good at making money. It has nothing to do with me." Her eyes swept him intimately. "Nor do I see you in such a demeaning role. More...the kindly Lord of the Manor, perhaps." She teased. "Or..Knight Errant."

"Oh, so you are into role-playing, humm." He teased right back, so glad to be back on such a level with the woman. "We'll have to visit Lady Heather on 'Couple's Night'..learn from the best how to do it right."

"Lady Heather?" Weena's curiosity was aroused. "Is..she one of your..females as well?"

"I wish." He chuckled then at her expression. "No, honey...she is NO man's woman. She..eh.." How to put it. "Her talents lie in..other areas of..expertise."

"A Dominatrix." A 'light bulb' came on in the woman's head. "How...fascinating! I have never met one."

"That's probably a good thing." He conceded. "You put two and two together a little fast on that one, didn't ya. What would you know about..such things?"

"I am not a child." She was annoyed at the thought. "How do you?"

"Met her in an official capacity..that's my story and I'm sticking to it." He managed, straight-faced.

She cut him an old-fashioned 'look'. "You are promiscuous."

He laughed throatily. "I am not. You're the one hanging on Major Tom's very word, as I see it."

"Major Tom." Weena shook her long tresses, her expression a woeful one. "Indeed."

"Yeah, 'indeed' and that's gonna stop as soon as..." He ..stopped. That was putting the cart before the horse in a big way. The present situation was brought to mind suddenly. Brass..arose, returning to his own chair.

The silence was uncomfortable again.

"..I. .understand your attraction for this..female." She sighed heavily. Weena played with the tassels on a decorative pillow as she spoke. "I..am no longer..very attractive." She touched her stomach self consciously. "My form no longer pleasing to look upon. It is little wonder you prefer her to me." The creamy brown orbs lifted up and under, the large eyes seeking him out hastily.

Brass held his grin. "Yeah, you're a wreak, ok. Don't know what I see in you."

The woman's mouth fell open and she gasped her shock for such.. 'honesty' on the man's part.

"You nut bar." He chuckled. "What the hell is this all about? You can't believe any of that shit. You're a knock out! And you know it."

"I do not." She ..pouted. "I am obese and..my hair is unruly and ..and..." She felt the evidence of her words, close to tears for some reason. "And I have dark circles under my eyes from lack of sleep!"

"Well..Goth is 'in'." He refused to baby her too awfully much just yet. "Obese, huh. What have you gained.? Ten pounds? That sucks! You're right! Don't know how you stand it. Carrying all that shit around all day."

"Well, my back hurts!" She flared. "I have gained 7.3 kilograms! It is nothing of which to jest!"

Brass let her off the hook. "Damned hormones are shitty, aren't they." He commiserated, his expression softening as did his eyes. "Baby..you look phenomenal! You have never looked more beautiful..especially..to me."

She..calmed. "..You find me..beautiful?"

"I've always found you beautiful." He told the absolute truth.

"But.." her pout returned two fold. "You found these other females beautiful as well."

"But." He pointed out and in no uncertain terms. "You..are MY..female. And that makes it..special. That I find you..beautiful."

"I..am?" Her face was suddenly radiant. Then..it fell. "You..you find me..annoying."

"Everyone finds you annoying." He grinned at her. "It's part of your charm."

She frowned harder. "That is not logical."

"Hey, you're a chick." Brass shrugged helplessly. "You can't help it."

"But..it is not my fault."

"That's what I said." He managed an innocent face. "So..when can I fuck you again? Too soon to cross that bridge?"

She flushed slightly. "..I ..am in my time! Do not be disrespectful!" Weena was suddenly very ill-at-ease, shifting restlessly about in the chair. She cleared her throat self-consciously, removing some stray tendrils from about her face.

"Excuse me?" She had lost Jim on that one. "Your..time?"

Her blush deepened and she suddenly could not meet his eyes. "That is what I said! Do not be crude!"

Jim laughed moderately. "Was I? I've said worse to you."

"No..." She managed rather tightly, he thought And she glanced around as if others might hear, leaning a little closer. "It is not allowed at this time, as you well know."

"What is not allowed?" He shook his head, totally lost.

She sighed, exasperated. "What you..said! That is not allowed until...after." She cut him a scolding look.

"Are you saying..no sex for two months??" He was floored. "Why??"

"Two months?" It was her turn to be lost.

"What are we talking about here?"

"No..relations until after..the child." She answered impatiently. "It is not..proper. It is not even..decent!" She blushed again.

"That's what I said...we have to wait until after the kid is born? Which is two months and why? Are you..is something wrong, Weena?" His blood chilled. "With the baby?"

"The child is already in transit. I told you...I was meditating upon your arrival."

"Got that part." He..stood. "What the hell is... 'in transit'...what does that mean?"

"Well.." She frowned up at him. "He is being difficult, but...perhaps it is best. Mother will not be back until Friday. But, he is definitely..ready to begin his journey into this world."

"NOW??" Brass was stunned. "It's too early! Are you in labor, Weena??" The man's system went on 'RED ALERT'.

"Labor..an apt word." She mused. "I am. But, I believe the child is not yet in full transitory stage. I should have time. That is why my back is hurting, I think."

"Holy shit!" Brass ran his hand over his mouth. "I have to get you to a hospital. The car! The car has sirens, Weena. Can you walk? Do you want me to carry you?"

"Excuse me?" She moved back from him when he knelt beside her chair. "Hospital? No! I do not need...to go to such a place. Why would I?"

"Because you .." Brass...held up his hands. "Ok, let's start over. Are you having the kid?"

"In a sense." She consented. "He is in early transit only. If I meditate, I will facilitate the event but..I do not think I should at this stage."

Jim..stood up, looking down at the woman. "You're only seven months. It can't be good that..the baby might be..in transit..right?"

"It is perfectly normal." She disagreed. "It is past time. That is why I was anxious to ..come to you. That you might see the birth of your child if that was what you wished."

"Seven months is not..normal, Weena." Jim was getting pissed...and scared.

"It is normal for ..me."

"Oh, yeah? How many kids have you had?" He tried to keep the sarcasm from his tone, but..

"I have given birth to no children. This will be the first but..it is normal for..my family to" she wanted to say...for her race. But, that..she could not do. "Seven months is usually when our children begin the transitional stage."

"You're going to the fucking hospital. Get dressed." He made a command decision. "I don't know what's going on but.."

"I will comply if it will put your mind at ease but, I assure you...there is no need for such measures." She arose with difficulty. "Not at this time."

"Yeah, well..let's put my mind at ease." He held his hand out, indicating, she should precede him to where ever they needed to go to get ready for such an event.

"Very well, Jim Brass." She sighed lightly. "As you wish."

.


	32. Chapter 32

CHAPTER THIRTY-TWO (OFF THE RADAR....)

Brass opened the car door having come around the vehicle. He waited patiently for Weena to climb out of the car, offering his hand when things got dicey, holding his amusement admirably for the woman's difficulty.

"Center of gravity a little off these days."

"Do you find this amusing in any way, shape or form, Jim Brass?" The brown eyes sparked the fire of battle as she halted her attempts to push herself erect, one hand on the car door. She had jerked free of his 'support' hand.

"Since I don't want to get beat up right now?" The man's innate sense of humor came to the fore, the fear he had felt for Weena's safety and that of his kid, having abated somewhat on the ride over. "..Eh..no."

Weena's eyes narrowed as she managed push herself free of the car without assistance. "These people will laugh at me." Her mood had deteriorated. The woman scowled darkly at the Emergency Room entrance. "There is nothing wrong with me."

Brass held his opinion on that one. "Not to worry, baby." He pursed his lips thoughtfully. "If they try anything, I will beat THEM up for you. I'm a cop." He boasted. "I've had training for just such an eventuality."

"You are not amusing." She snapped her belief, jerking yet again from his touch. Brass had been supporting her arm.

"Sure I am." He pooed pooed such a notion. "You're just a little pissy right now, that's all."

"I am not!" Weena replied waspishly.

"Then why can't you appreciate my finer points?" Brass spread his hands, his look an innocent one. "Come on, this will only take four or five hours at the most and then we can go home."

"Four or five hours??" Weena was dismayed, pulling up short just inside the sliding glass doors.

"It was a joke, Weena." He reassured her then, glancing into the practically empty waiting room, muttered to himself... "I think."

The 'intake' session was speeded a bit by the flash of Brass' badge and since there were only two other people in the area, waiting..the man didn't feel so bad for the misuse of his credentials.

He was stunned when, asked for insurance, Weena drew a complete blank. She obviously had no concept of what 'insurance' was. She pulled the man down by his jacket front, whispering, wanting to know if this place would accept her 'bank' cards?

"Put it on my tab." The man pulled out his wallet with all the pertinent information, sliding it over to the 'desk lady'. "Jim Brass, LVPD. I'm good for it."

"NO!" Weena would hear none of it, getting upset again. "I do not wish your 'tab' to be involved. I have my own 'tab'. Surely this will suffice!" she showed her band card which she had produced miraculously from her purse which was held snugly across her lap. " I wish MY 'tab' to be involved only."

"She's a little 'tab' happy tonight." Brass explained. "Calm down." He instructed Weena. "I have this covered. The nice man will take care of you..I..will take care of this." He 'shooed' her away. "I'll see you in a few minutes, k?"

"I have my very own 'tab' and I wish to utilize it!" She seemed pretty adamant about the fact.

"You're so bossy." He crinkled his nose at her. "I'm getting turned on..go away now."

She eyed the male nurse suspiciously. "I do not know this man."

"Oh, we're old friends. He's ok." Brass smiled happily at his new 'old' friend. "Top of his class in 'taking care of pissy females'...go with him."

Weena clearly did not want to do so. "..If you say I must."

"I say you must." Jim kinda liked having all this new found 'power'.

He watched her being wheeled away, waving his fingers as she glared back at him. He handled the check in shit and then...eventually, the 'desk lady' buzzed him through to the back emergency section.

He found the nurse's station, inquiry of Weena..Alexis Wright. After a ridiculously long delay which pissed Jim off, the same guy that had pushed the woman back, came sauntering down the hall, as if he had all the time in the world.

"Hey! Your wife is fine. She has been taken over to the Women's Center. It's on the North Side of the building. You probably drove past it on your way here." He smiled engagingly at Jim. "They took her right up to the delivery OR. I just left her."

Jim blinked. "..WHAT?"

"She's doing great!" The man continued, breezily flapping his gums. "I tell ya, not sure you'll have time to get over there. I mean she was dilated big time, if ya know what I mean."

Brass grabbed the front of the man's white coat, pulling him up close and personal. "What the fuck are you saying? Are you talking about the woman that came in with ME?"

"Well...yeah." The man seemed puzzled and a bit alarmed. "Hey, don't kill me..I'm just the messenger, dude! She's really ok...really! I promise!"

Brass..eased his grip on the man's clothes, his senses reeling. "The woman that came in with me..Alexis Wright. She has been taken to a delivery room? WHY?"

"Well.." the man made a 'duh' face. "So she can deliver the kid? You got her here just in time, man! Good job! But, you could have said something. We would have gotten her back a lot sooner than we did, you know!"

Jim didn't understand but..he pushed the guy in front of him. "Show me!" He insisted. And the guy..lead the way.

CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI

"Get that jacket off, roll your sleeves up and..scrub!" The head nurse reminded Jim of his old drill sergeant

"Yeah, whatever! I just want to SEE Alexis Wright." Jim repeated for the hundredth time, it seemed. "Just see her..not going to operate or anything drastic. Give me the room number and I'll just.."

"You'll scrub up or you won't see anyone." End of discussion, it seemed to Jim's way of thinking.

"I'm a cop, lady."

"I'm a nurse...which in this place? Trumps your 'cop' card."

Jim sized the woman up. He..walked over to the sink and..began the ritual.

CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI

Jim tiptoed into the room which was lit softly with the one light over the bed. He had missed all the action, apparently. Fucking 'scrub' nurse!

Weena lay, in the hospital bed, looking a little too pale to his way of thinking. Her hair had been twisted to one side, braided in one long strand over her shoulder.

She had a blue flowered hospital gown on and an I.V. going out of her right arm over to a bag of clear solution hanging on a metal pole by the bed.

Brass didn't know exactly what to do. He examined the sleeping woman meticulously. The slight bulge where his kid had been could no longer be discerned under the layer of white sheet and green hospital blanket.

The man looked around the room searching for something he knew he would not find.

He looked back only to find..the brown eyes trained sleepily upon his face. He..smiled. "Hey."

"I...miscalculated." She swallowed, her throat dry.

Jim hurried to the table, seeing a container of water. "Here baby." He helped her to take a few sips.

"That tastes so good." She lay back, sighing lightly.

"Are you..ok?" He was on pins and needles. Where was his kid? Had something gone wrong?

"I feel foolish. I misjudged the stages." Weena sought him out. "Forgive me."

"..Why? I mean..for what?" His blood ran cold. "What ..what happened?"

The nurse came into the room pushing a glass 'crib'. She smiled at Brass but her real intent was for..Weena. "Well, here you go, Mommie. All scrubbed and ready for a bottle."

Brass craned his neck to see over the woman's shoulder but then..she had lifted the small bundle, turning around to face them. "Who is the lucky parent?"

She waited expectantly. When Weena did not ask, Brass...did. "Can I...hold him..eh..her?"

"You haven't told him?" The fact seemed to amuse the nurse. "It's a little boy. 6 lbs, 9oz. 18 inches long! Perfectly healthy and very..VERY...hungry."

She handed the tightly wrapped bundle over to Jim Brass. Who took the baby, cradling it in his arms. "Did you scrub?" The nurse held up a warning finger. "Nurse ..

"Rachet?" Brass interceded.

"...Holstein." The nurse scolded his sense of humor. "Is a stickler for 'germs'..."

"I scrubbed." Brass assured her but was more interested in.. "Hey buddy." He had uncovered the tiny face, taking in the miracle in his arms with all due reverence. "How they been treating ya?"

Weena watched from afar, her gaze a critical one. Nothing more so far.

Brass crossed, leaning that she could see the baby. "Look at this..do you believe it?" The man grinned at all the squirming and twisting that was going on under the blanket. "Weena." He sought her out, his expression a worried one. "Why didn't you say something? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I did not know." The woman took the bottle from the nurse's hand, when offered, looking at it as if it were an alien thing.

"How could you not know, baby?" He was stumped but he didn't want to upset her. "Hey, it doesn't matter." And..it didn't. Not now. "You are ok, right and...this little guy is just fine! Aren't you, fella." He wanted to examine every inch of the baby to make sure of that fact but he felt kinda awkward with the nurse in the room.

"Your milk will come down soon but he is hungry." The nurse motioned to the bottle. "Want to feed him, Dad?" She grinned at Brass.

Weena quickly handed the bottle over. "Yes..you do it."

Brass situated the bottle and the kid. Who was just about to voice his opinion on 'room service' in this place, if his twisted, red face was any criteria on which to judge. "Ok, ok...here ya go..open up." Brass eased the nipple between minuscule lips which latched on to the object like super glue to your fingers. The man's smile widened, and his eyes were gentle on ..his son. "Well, there ya go. Nothin to it, right sport? You and me..we make a great team already."

The nurse smiled. "You have the call button. I will give you some alone time. I'm just down the hall." She exited.

"What did she mean?" Weena whispered urgently. "My 'milk' will come down from where? Is there a cafeteria on an upper floor?"

Brass tore his attention from the baby. "Are you serious?" But, seeing her anxious face, he knew she..was. "Your milk, Weena..." He motioned. "To feed the kid."

She looked at her breasts, her hands squeezing the mounds together. Brass' brows went up but..he kept quiet. "Oh.." She sighed. "They are..sensitive." She winced, releasing her breasts. "Why can I not feed it with..that? It seems sufficient." She had indicated the bottle.

"Because Mother's milk is better for the baby." He said. "Where's your mom? When will she get here, Weena?"

"I shall call her."

"Good idea." He concurred, the baby catching his wayward attention. "Look at you..you're a little piglet. You were starving, weren't you, buddy." Brass had a question. "What are we...you..going to call him? He has to have a name."

"...It is the Sire's prerogative." Weena hedged her bets, having no idea what she should call it..

"Yeah?" Brass was..amazed. "Really?"

"Yes." The woman nodded shortly. "I...I did not do very well, did I." She could not stop looking at the scrunched up little face. "It...looks like a miniature troll. Why..does it look so..wrinkled? Did I do something incorrectly?"

"Hey!" Jim took exception. "The kid is beautiful! Watch it! You'll give him a complex or something! Kids are supposed to look like that!"

"Truly?" Weena made a face without being aware of it. "I never did."

"Well, Miss Beauty Queen..." Brass sat back into the rocker, getting more comfortable with the bottle. He pulled the nipple from the tiny mouth, putting the baby on his shoulder. "Good for you!"

"What are you doing? Do not break it!" Weena put her hand out to ward off such a catastrophe, just in case, her expression an alarmed one, to say the least.

"You haven't been around a lot of kids, have you." He threw her an 'are you stupid?' look. "I'm burping him. He'll get gas, dummy!"

Jim laughed at the tiny but heartfelt 'burp' his efforts produced.

"How rude." Weena rolled her eyes, shaking her head.

"You're a nut case, you know it?" Jim snapped. "Leave the kid alone! You're going to warp him or something!"

She...teared up. "I ..k-know!" Her hands covered her mouth to hide the trembling of her lips. "I...I will be a horrible mother! I sense this!"

Brass sighed. "You're not a horrible mother.." He smiled at her 'mood'. "You're a 'new' mother. Give yourself time, baby." He suggested. "Everything will come at it's own rate of discovery. Don't be so hard on yourself."

"You...you know now!" She pointed to the baby he held so confidently in his arms. "You know instinctively...why do I not as well?"

"Because I've had Ellie." He reminded. "I was around when she was a baby. And my sister has kids..didn't your brothers have any children?"

"..Yes but..I never met them." She stated. "Children were...discouraged on my...in my world."

"A lot of people believe that now adays." He nodded, returning the bottle to the greedy little mouth with all due haste. He watched the baby nurse. "They don't want to bring a kid into a world like ours. Can't say I blame them most times. I've seen a lot of shi...caca." Brass grinned down at the baby, who watched him with big blue eyes. "Have to watch our language for a few years, don't we, sport...can't say I disagree with them."

The quiet settled about the room.

"He smells good." Brass leaned to take in the wondrous scent. "Hey..." He caught Weena's attention. "He smells like you."

"Perhaps it is something to do with the birthing process." She imagined.

"Yeah...OR..." the man suggested right back. "You two use the same lotion!"

"..oh." She sat back on her pillow to contemplate his logic.

"You must be pretty wiped, huh?" He could see she was exhausted. "Want to grab some sleep?"

"I must watch over the child..it is my duty."

"Yeah, well..I'm here." Brass knew he wasn't going to leave. "So, I'll take first watch. You lay back and get some rest."

"It does not seem...right." She stated her point of view. "It is my responsibility."

"No..that's the way it's done..you do all the hard crap and I get the easy part." Brass joked. "You did the 'labor' thing..now this?" He held the baby up slightly. "Is my gig."

She lifted hopeful eyes.

"It's a rule." The man promised, showing her his 'scout's honor' fingers.

"I do not know this rule but I think, perhaps..there are many rules of which I have no knowledge...in this area of expertise." She seemed most forlorned.

"You're just tired, baby." Brass walked over to the bed, kissing her forehead. "This little guy is just fine, so...take some 'mommie' time, hum? I'm not going anywhere..bet on it."

"You have work, surely."

"Fuck wor...eh" he looked at the baby who...looked right back at him. "You're cramping my style junior." He grinned down at the curious face. "Work can wait." He leaned again, holding the baby securely close to his warmth. He kissed the woman gently. "And believe it or not?" He kissed her again, more..intimately. "I mean that this time."

"Well.." Weena glanced at the child, pulling the blanket down a bit to do so. "He...he is no longer blue. That is a good sign, yes?" She shifted troubled eyes. "And...and he..his...nose is..rather...fetching as noses go. It is a noble nose. His eyes are very ...blue."

"Like his old man's." Brass boasted.

"Perhaps in time..he will grow to be a brave warrior!" She took hope. "Surely all warriors had such humble beginnings."

"Oh yeah..most warriors these days?" Brass sought the rocker. "They don't just grow on trees. They come up the hard way..makes em strong and invincible."

She nodded thoughtfully. "I am fatigued, Jim Brass. I shall sleep now."

You do that." Jim had something to occupy his time and energy. "Me and the warrior here..we're going to get better acquainted."

Weena felt..better. She lay back and...closed her eyes.

Jim hummed an old Irish lullaby he had sang to Ellie when she was a little girl. The man had forgotten all the words but..he remembered the melody just fine.

The woman drifted off long before the baby did. Of course..the baby was getting better acquainted with...his Sire.


	33. Chapter 33

CHAPTER THIRTY-THREE (CHILDREN OF THE NIGHT...SHUT UP!)

He lay the book out carefully unto the antique table top, handling the narrative carefully. The pages were very old, after all.

Tonight, he needed a reminder of lost times..past times.

He would sit by the fire on this late October night and relive wonderful moments in his life.

It was not often he allowed himself such an indulgence. It was a human thing, and human things disturbed him. He disdained things 'human' as a rule. Humans were weak, stupid creatures and while some were necessary for his survival, most had proven to be entirely unnecessary otherwise.

His hand smoothed the supple leather of the cover gently, his fingers moving over the raised crest of his ancestral line. Within the pages of this journal, his exploits were chronicled

He had kept careful records, a precise account of a remarkable existence, if he did say so himself.

Tonight, he would not hunt. He would fast and..take time for himself. To renew his soul, metaphorically speaking, of course. He did not truly believe he possessed one any longer.

He knew where she was. He knew she was coming home..her home. To this place. Washington D.C...this nation's capitol.

He enjoyed the United States as a whole. Especially at such a time of political correctness. A people filled with apathy, seeking only to indulge themselves. A society concerned with material wealth and personal riches. It was a perfect spot for his kind.

And his kind was growing in number with each passing day. He was an Elder of this secret society. Revered and even worshiped to an extent.

As it should be.

For centuries, he had waited for such a time. His patience had paid off..finally. It would be so simple a thing to defeat such a race of beings. But, that was in the near future. More had to join the ranks before that eventuality.

Nothing barred the way. Humans did not even believe in his kind. And what a human did not believe could possibly exist, was tossed aside..forgotten..passed over.

It was how he liked it.

She had taken another lover. This one lacked the morals and scruples of the other. This one was more dangerous. But the being thrived on such emotions. It stirred his blood and made life bearable after so long a time of..complacency.

He opened the leaflet of the book, settling his mind for the exquisite journey upon which he was about to embark.

This would make thirteen. A significant number in his world. He had taken thirteen mates. Each had been unique and exciting..at first. He had chosen well, but invariably..they would eventually lose that charm. And he would be forced to move on without them.

He still retained excellent relationships with most. One or two had allowed jealousy to taint the unions. How sad a thing.

He was not an overly possessive Master. He allowed and even encouraged his lovers to take others to their bed. That aspect too, stirred his blood in another, more basic form of release.

He would even allow Haley to keep this Neanderthal she now fancied, if it so pleased her. Perhaps he should have mentioned that fact to the human male before the cretin shot him.

Oh well..live and learn.

He might even turn the bastard. Such an ally would make a phenomenal addition to his personal family line.

He would think about that later. For tonight?

He sat back, bringing the journal close.

Tonight...was a night for..absolution in it's purest form.

CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI CSI

"What's that?" The pretty redhead asked her partner for the simple fact..he seemed determined she should. He had waved the file folder at her upon her entrance into the small basement office in which they both resided.

It was cramped but she preferred to be down here with the man to her desk upstairs with all the other cubicles.

Actually, she sometimes worked from both. When he got too much for her. When things just got ..out of hand. She needed a break from the claustrophobic boundaries of her mind.

"Reports coming out of Vegas." The young man seemed particularly psyched tonight, which was never a good sign. "Frohicky steered them our way." He wagged his brows suggestively, tossing the file over to her for perusal.

She picked it up, glancing through absently. "Ohh goody." Her tone conveyed her lack of enthusiasm. "Which can only mean..this is fact-based, scientifically sound information!"

"Always the skeptic, I see." The man's grin grew wider. "Come on, Scully..what more could a girl ask? Vegas, show girls, dead bodies that walk out of morgues undetected and the ever popular but often poo-pooed belief..that Vampires walk among us. It don't get no better than that, woman!"

"In your world, maybe, Mulder." The woman cut him a classic 'look'. "News flash..vampires do not exist and if dead bodies are walking out of morgues now, not sure I want to be around to catch the 'film at eleven'."

"Where's your sense of adventure?"

"It left on the Midnight Train To Georgia..which is where we just returned from. I'm tired, Mulder..and beat and...Vampired out." Scully practically whined. "Why don't you track down one of those goat sucking things and let me sit this one out, hum? You owe me."

"So, I got the tickets and we're booked on a flight out tomorrow at ten..plenty of time to recoup." Mulder waved the tickets in her face. "Not to mention, partners shouldn't keep track of every little by-your-leave thing that comes or goes around. Not cool, Scully...waaaaay not cool."

"I hate you, Mulder." She allowed the man to guide her out of the office, his hands on her shoulders as they trudged up the stairs on the way to the upper floors of the FBI building.

"There is a thin line, Scully, as well you know." She was informed. "Between love and hate."

"Trust me on this one." She looked back over her shoulder at the man. "I hate you in these chipper moods too..it always means I'm going to end up doing some kind of autopsy in the middle of the night in some boon dock part of town while you get to use the coin machine on the bed in the motel."

"I love those things."

The door swished closed on the first floor stairwell.

It was a good night in 'Mulderland'...

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I HAVE WRITTEN ONE LAST CHAPTER BUT IT IS ONLY A BRASS/WEENA EH..COMING HOME, GETTING RE-AQUAINTED CHAPTER AND REALLY HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE ACTUAL STORYLINE..IT WAS JUST A FUN WRITE FOR ME. IF ANYONE WISHES IT, I WILL SEND IT OVER. JUST SAYING.

THANKS TO ALL WHO READ AND ESPECIALLY REVIEWED SO FAITHFULLY...I HOPE YOU HAD AS GOOD A TIME AS I DID PRESENTING THE STORY TO YOU GUYS. THIS HAS BEEN A BLAST...THANKS FOR PUTTING UP WITH MY DOTS TOO! YOU ARE APPRECIATED MORE THAN YOU KNOW!


End file.
